Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven
by teddikins
Summary: AU: loosely based on the wellknown fairytale ‘Snow White and the Seven Dwarves’. A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost, he was found by a theatre troupe of 7, awakening his fate. His name..is Allen…[full summary inside], KanAre
1. No matter what life you lead

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: AllenKanda

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_ and I'm just her Beta.

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

(_ok…I suck at summaries, but Akiko writes much better than this summary suggests so please, read and review…thanks!)_

**DISCLAIMER**: If we owned D.Gray man, it would be a total yaoi anime; basically it isn't so therefore we don't own it.

**CHAPTER ****ONE ** No matter what life you lead

------

The ship came to a stop in Kyoto, carrying in it British citizens eager to see what traditions Japan held. Allen Snow Walker walked among them, his snow white hair standing out thus given the name from birth: Allen Snow Wales. His mother fell ill of the plaque when he was 4, and his father being a cold hearted man ridded himself of the boy, discarding him like rubbish in an orphanage. He was soon adopted by a man by the name of Mana Walker, changing his name, but most of all changing his life. Mana gave light to his life melting away the ice that coated it, but though Mana was a man of strong will, it inevitable for him to soon face death. Yet another loved one snatched away by ruthless illnesses. Allen Snow Walker certainly did have a misfortunate life, but travelling to Japan would not only change his life's perspective, but his fate.

The cold air caressed his face like the fingers of a winter goddess. Snow blanketed the town, wonderful scenery of white along with glittering bright lights of the colourful lanterns shining invitingly on the walls of inns and bars. The Japanese folk stared as he walked past, it was certainly normal to see a foreigner at this day and age, but a young boy with white hair. Still no one dared to open their doors to a foreigner, lights went out and doors closed, turning back he could see the previous shops he passed had opened up again. He went deeper into the streets of Kyoto in search of a place to rest.

His fingers were starting to feel numb from the cold breezes that soon turned into a blizzard. He still didn't no what to make of this situation, stuck in a place where he wasn't welcome anywhere and out in the cold.

"Boy, what are you doin' out in this cold"

Allen turned towards the voice, he found a broad-shouldered man with a black coat that engulfed his features, a mask that hid half his face and red hair blowing wildly in the storm.

"Please sir, I don't have a place to rest, I don't have money, but I'll work", Allen bowed his head down.

"Work huh? Well you do have a pretty face, you've got weird hair, but I like it".

"Huh?" an ominous feeling grew in the pit of Allen's stomach.

"Come with me boy, there's a place where anyone's welcome and I own it", a hint of pride rang in the man's words, "I'm Marian Cross, leader of the Theatre Troupe, you?"

"A-Allen Snow Walker, nice to meet you", Allen's teeth chattered a bit from the cold.

They finally reached a little house, it held no lanterns, but it looked warm. Allen followed Cross inside the building. Something hit Allen, "Wait, you're British how'd you land a job here… as a leader?"

Cross chuckled, "People I live with aren't Japanese at all, we're a popular Theatre Troupe, but it took a lot of hard work in hell to earn the respect we have now".

Allen understood that, as a child he did street performances to earn money for food. All of the skills he had now weren't taught to him, but he perfected them himself. He practiced everyday, on an empty stomach sometimes even, he got injury after injury until he did them all without a mistake.

"Well here's the team, team this Allen".

Allen got distracted from his train of thought to look upon seven young men. The one with red hair and eye patch was the first to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Ravi; I do the fighting scenes in this troupe".

Second was a Chinese man with glasses, "I'm Komui".

The rest came in and shook hands with Allen.

"I'm Jerry, I'm not too fond of getting on that stage, but I keep the troupe well fed"

"I'm Theodore, I paint the back drops here, and take the role of an emotional character"

"I'm River, I'm an actor, but I also help out with costumes"

"I'm Johnny, I work on ways we can change the lighting and the set ups, as well as acting"

Allen smiled and nodded in acknowledgment of each person, each of whom play a vital role in the troupe.

"Well you already know me as Cross, I'm the play writer"

"It was nice to meet you all, please let me work hard for all of you"

Ravi turned a question eye at Cross, "You're making an addition to the troupe?".

"Well he had a pretty face; I couldn't turn him down, besides we need a Goddess of Winter in our next play".

"G-Goddess?" Allen's heart skipped a beat.

Cross ignored him and went on, "If Allen wasn't recruited we would've used Johnny anyway".

Johnny looked up in astonishment, "ME! I-I mean welcome aboard Allen, please enjoy your stay."

When Ravi showed Allen his room, he couldn't help but stare at his white hair. He'd never seen such a thing, but to him it made Allen's beauty more like a rare jewel that could only be found every a thousand years or so.

"You have a story for that white hair".

Allen looked up "Well I was born this way; it earned me the name Allen Snow Wakes".

"Did anyone know the cause?"

"I-There was a rumour, my father owned a famous company with beauty products, I heard he tested a new product that was meant to eaten on my mother, she was still pregnant with me".

Ravi looked at the young boys sombre face, not sure of what to say about his unfortunate past, _'What a bastard of a father'. _

"Allen while you're here you should know the streets of Kyoto a bit more".

"I suppose, I was lost before I found Cross".

"What! You were lost when Cross found you?"

Ravi's sudden out burst made Allen jump, he nodded slowly.

"Huh… The way Fate works is strange ain't it?"

"Yes, fate does work in strange ways".

Allen settled down on his futon, relieving his sore, cold feet. He looked at the shadows that were cast upon the doors; he watched the snows shadows float down. The way the shapes were manipulated by torches outside, made them look like Sakura petals were raining down on Japan.

He lay on his back thinking of he's forever gone step father. _'Fate certainly put luck on my side today, right, Mana'._ He soon fell asleep counting 'Sakura petals'.

Something was shaking Allen gently away from his wonderful dream; he had found a place where he was welcome. Seven men lived in the house and they were willing to let him stay and let him work with them.

"Allen, Alleenn…," the voice grew impatient.

"Y-Yes, good morning, ah…" who was telling him to wake up?

His eyes focused on the person in front of him; soon a pair of shiny glasses came in to view.

"Ahh, Komui-san".

"Morning Allen, it's your first day of work, don't be late, okay", with that he walked out.

Allen made his way to the kitchen, where a wonderful aroma filled the air; he turned to see Jerry with a wok in his hand frying away.

"Morning Allen!" he said in his sing song voice, "You want omelettes and rice for breakfast"

Allen never realised how hungry he actually felt, "Sure".

He sat down on the unusually short table. "Umm… Allen you're supposed to sit crossed legged on the cushion," Komui gave a demonstration, "Like this".

Allen shifted his awkward position with burning cheeks, "Yes thank you".

"Oh yeah Allen, Ravi will give you a tour of Kyoto today, you can see all the popular places, and best area to do shopping".

"Shopping?"

"Yep, while you're here you'll do our shopping, it used to be Cross, but he wouldn't come back till midnight or something, and he'd come back with the smell of women's perfume".

"Ahh… ok"

"Allen you ready?"

"Oh, Ravi, nearly", he swallowed his food quickly, along with a gulp of tea.

"I'll be going now, thank you for the meal".

Allen walked beside Ravi through the busy street, listening to him saying where all the 'hot girls' worked. Allen sighed when he started going hysterical talking about a women working in a bar.

"… wanna go there?"

"Huh? What?"

"You wanna go to the bar where Miyu-chan works".

"No, I want to know the best place to shop".

"Oh yeah your job, well at your service Mr Walker, this way please"

Allen chuckled at his politeness.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" a voice boomed.

"Ah the Kanda family", a few whispers came from the crowd.

Allen heard distinct fear in their voices, "Ravi, why are the people scared of the… the umm…"

"Kanda clan?" Ravi finished for him, "Well they're a powerful family, and the men of this family always train to become samurai's to serve politicians or bigger clans".

"I see".

"Their eldest, and only son is Kanda Yuu, the clan's head complains of the many daughters the gods cursed him with", sarcasm stained his voice.

"What happened to them?"

"Oh, married of to some other powerful clan, the only thing that the Kanda's want is power".

Allen could tell the last part was almost spat out, Ravi obviously thought that these people were morally offensive.

"Allen, there's a festival tonight at the markets, we're opening a ticket booth there if you wanna come too", Ravi's tone had totally changed when he spoke to Allen.

"Ah, sure why not, I've never been to one, it might be fun".

On the way back to the house, Allen tried his best to ignore the occasional finger pointing at his hair. Ravi chuckled, "Allen you look constipated".

"The people, th- their making fun of my hair."

"Awww, I thought you looked cute" Ravi teased Allen a bit earning a glare from him.

Lurking in an alley not far away spied upon the white haired boy in pure lust.

"Allen Walker, my hunger grows more impatient, I want your heart for myself", the figure chuckled as he put his top hat back on his neatly gelled hair.

When night approached, the markets were full of chaotic preparations. Allen could see that this festival was going to be busy. He was on his own this time, insisting that he remembered the streets of Kyoto well. He kept walking marvelling at the decorations, very soon forgetting where he was even going.

"Oh no, let's see, was it this way?"

"Lost are we?"

Allen saw a gentleman with a top hat making his way towards him, "Um… no, well, ah… yes", Allen gave up and hung his head in shame.

The man laughed softly, "Well I'm Sir Tyki Mikk, but you can call me Tyki", he emphasised 'you' a bit. "Let me help you, I came on a boat the night before, but my memories serve me well".

"I'm Allen Walker," accepting the man hand.

'_I know Allen Snow Walker'_.

Tyki made Allen go into a deep conversation with him, savouring his 'sweet, innocent' voice. Allen hadn't even noticed he'd come a long from the festival. Soon they reached an alley.

"Ah I think we're lost now". Allen looked at the dead end.

Something grabbed his wrist slamming him into the stone walls, "Ow! What are you doing", Allen hissed into Tyki's face.

Tyki grinned at the struggling boy, "I hunger for your heart, Walker".

Allen froze, what was this man thinking, and what he wanted. Fear polluted his heart as Tyki closed in. Allen could see the lust and hunger playing up in his yellow eyes. _'Fate isn't so nice after all'_, Allen felt a sense of betrayal some how.

His body finally obeyed him, "NO!" his free hand bunched up into a fist, and impacting on Tyki's jaw.

"Hn… that's just to bad then, I thought you'd be a good boy, but if I can't have you, you can't be with anyone else, I'll take your heart right here, all to myself", Tyki's voice grew hungry and hysterical.

Just as his hands were going to penetrate Allen's chest, a flash of innocent fear went through Allen's eyes. Tyki stopped, _'What the hell am I doing, I'm being a monster, I get sent to kill him, and now, now I kill in lust for him!'_

Tyki retrieved his composure, "I can't bring myself to killing a rare creature like you, but I warn you the Earl is after your life, you re the only thing that stands in his way of a successful theatre business".

"But why killing?"

"The Earls a greedy man who lusts after domination and wealth, he would do anything in his power to achieve his goals without a second thought".

Allen stood in shock, how on earth was he able to take over the theatre business here.

Tyki looked at his face one last time, "I'm of to go to the festival now, good day," with that, and a small breeze he was gone.

_In a dark room a greedy man who lusted after domination and wealth sat upon his arm chair, in his hand he held a peculiar umbrella. "Pumpkin umbrella in my hand, __whom do you foresee will spread his theatre throughout this land?" he spoke like the devil himself._

"_I __have foreseen Allen Snow Walker to be famous in this land, lero"._

"_Tyki hasn't served me well at all", an evil grin graced his lips, "Walker will not be of this land when I send Rhode", saying that, his dark humour filled the stale air._

Please read and review thanks!

Chapter 2 will be up as soon as Akiko finishes the 3rd chappie!


	2. Fated meeting

-1**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: AllenKanda

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_ and I'm just her Beta.

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

(_ok…I suck at summaries, but Akiko writes much better than this summary suggests so please, read and review…thanks!)_

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own D. Gray man, so please stop asking me, thanks.

**CHAPTER TWO **Fated meeting

The festival was lively, even more crowded than Allen would ever imagine. Music came from every direction, children watched puppet shows and ate candy. Allen helped out with selling the tickets, but Jerry insisted that he went and had fun. He watched acrobats perform their tricks without much awe. He'd done street performances all his life. He watched the gentle wind spin the many paper wind mills in a store. Children awed at the marvelling colours and patterns on them, playing with them and waving them in the air.

Allen watched the children's parents laughing with them, a sombre feeling filled his heart, he'd never had a child hood like this. His mother was a kind woman, but she was never able to live to enjoy life with her son. To Allen, his mother's death brought about the dark path he walked, _'__Mana, had mother done something to die of the plague?__'_, he remembered asking that very question when it snowed in London. He remembered the answer very clearly too, _'__Allen, someone can__'__t do something to deserve something such as death, man may kill over a thousand people, but he mightn't__'__die of the plague, and the people he had killed mightn't have done anything either. A man may always give to charity and do good, but he can die earlier then the murder"._

Allen never really understood what Mana was trying to say, and that was how it was until Mana had died of an illness.

Allen made his way back to the ticket booth where River greeted him with a triumphant smile, "The tickets sold like hot cakes! The crowd was huge".

"Really? How'd you get them to buy the tickets".

"Well it was all thanks to Komui, he went around saying…" his words trailed off, his smile dying away with it.

Allen's smile also faltered, "What, what did he say".

"Ah… well he kinda mentioned that you were playing the role of the goddess, and with your white hair naturally people already new of you".

"Oh look that's the child who's playing as the goddess, what a pretty face, he's definitely born for that role" Allen over heard to women whispering.

River saw Allen's face begin to pale, "A-Allen, c'mon we sold all the tickets, please we've never sold them all this fast".

Allen saw his pleading face and caved in (as always), "Very well", he let out a sigh.

"Yes! Thanks so much Allen", Ravi pounced on Allen with an affectionate hug, choking him half to death.

He sat on his futon his mind still in a state of shock over the events of that day, first a man by the name of Tyki nearly killed him, now he was revealed to be a boy acting as a girl.

'_I was willing to play the goddess so long people didn't know I was cross dressing' _Allen buried his face in the pillow in frustration.

Someone knocked on his door, "Allen it's me Komui, I came to apologize".

"Oh come in".

Komui popped his head in with a smile, he then came in holding a tray of rice balls and miso soup, "You need to eat before the performance and…. I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that in the streets", with that he bowed his head in apology and shame.

"Don't worry, we sold a lot of tickets, that's what matters", Allen finished of with a friendly smile.

… Mean while in the house hold of the Kanda clan.-

"Father, you called for me", Kanda Yuu stood outside his father's room.

"Enter", he did so.

"I hear you're going to that 'Goddess of Winter' play with that bitch".

"Mother insisted that I have a break and enjoy some traditional arts".

"Che, that bitch has been nothing but bad luck, daughter after daughter, god truly shined on us when you came".

Kanda's hand next to his swords hilt twitched, he despised this man who trampled on his mother so cruelly. He craved for the day when he completed his training, becoming a true samurai, he could leave this accursed house, and it's owner, and he'd be sure to take his mother towards a better future. All his life he was trained to become an unemotional killer, when he'd barely been able to talk properly he already held a wooden sword, at the age of 13 he'd killed two men trying to hijack his mothers carriage. His father praised, but not for saving his wife, but for killing.

"I heard there'd be something interesting in the play, may I go father?", he asked in a monotone.

"What ever, get out of my sight".

'_Gladly, you gluttonous fool'._

Kanda Yuu was a person to be feared when he walked down the streets, people took him for a heartless and cold creature that knows nothing but killing. He'd helped a young girl when she was attacked by some rapists, she did not thank him, but simply fled in terror of his bloodstained image. He knew his hands would forever hold the smell of blood from those that he'd killed, his sword that he'd named Mugen would also forever bear the souls of the people it cut. Even if Kanda seemed the anti-social type, he loved his mother for the caring woman she was. His mother, Kanda Sakuya, was a woman born with a weak body, but her soul is as strong as steel, she never stopped caring for her son no matter how many times her husband beat her for "softening the boy".

Every night when Kanda was a young boy, he could hear his father roar at his sisters while being drunk. "Why, couldn't you all be boy's, you could of all escaped hell, but no you go and become good for nothing women, you're only suitable to be prostitutes!" he yelled with the occasional slur. A bottle of sake would be thrown at them before he turned to his wife, "And you, you whore, heaven cursed this family when your clan arranged this marriage! THREE DAUGHTERS! I let you stay in this house and you pay me back with three daughters, as for Yuu, you've gone and given him that poetry crap and he's gone as soft as these three", he referred to his daughters by throwing another sake bottle.

The three sisters were unforgettable too, despite the beatings they get they snuck him rice candy, Kanda was forbidden to eat anything sweet. His father has a theory that people go soft with sweet things; this definitely showed his stupidity to his own son. Itoe his elder sister who showed him the love of a sibling, she read poetry to him and sang lullabies till he cried himself to sleep after his punishment. Sayuri his second eldest sister, she taught him how to draw the birds, the blue sky so he would always remember the beautiful things around the world, she was definitely beautiful like her name, water lily. Ayumi, his younger sister, she had the unavoidable habit of talking back to their father; it was wonder her name meant, walk your own path. Kanda could still remember teaching her ways to avoid her father's saki bottles or whips whenever she talked back.

Kanda stopped outside his mother's room.

"Mother, father has allowed me to go to the Theatre with you".

"Very well we'd better go now, it's going to begin", her soft voice slipped out the door.

The winds outside were cold, Kanda was concerned for Sakuya's health. Her body would break down into a fever if she strained her self to much. The winds mercilessly blew snow in their direction.

"Lady Sakuya, we must hurry, the storm could worsen", her maids urged her on.

When they finally reached the front door of the theatre, Ravi greeted them, "Welcome Lady Sakuya, Yuu". He nodded towards Kanda.

"Don't call me that", Kanda disliked people using his first name.

"Yuu, these people are welcoming us with warmth, don't destroy that", only his parents referred to him with his name.

Ravi lead them to their reserved seats near a warm lantern, once Sakuya was seated, Kanda sat down leaning on Mugen.

"Yuu this is a theatre, you don't need to stay on guard".

Kanda grunted in response and put his sword away.

The play began when Komui walked on to the stage, he told the audience of a Winter Goddess, "It all begins in the winter, when the Winter Goddess spreads her tendrils of cold wintry air. Snow covers the land in beautiful scenery that is her gift to us. Some people adore her, but there are those who do not, they proclaim her winter as the Time of Discord. They sent akuma upon her temple with an intention of banishing winter for good", the curtains parted behind Komui.

In a dark corner of the theatre a little girl stood with a smirk on her face, "It'll all be over for you, Allen", she whispered under her breathe. Rhode Camelot held a sharp candle in her hand, "Once you set foot on that stage, it's my cue", she licked her lips in anticipation.

The people watched in hushed silence as the akuma planned for the death of the Winter Goddess, their shadows flickered eerily on the wall with the small candle. The candle was the only thing revealing a part the akuma's grotesque body. Allen stood in the wings, waiting for his cue, 'Wow, River did a good job with the costumes' he looked at his own costume, it was a formal kimono, light blue with dark blue flowers sewn in at the bottom, he wore a white under garment to keep warm, and a white ribbon loosely hung around his arms. His white hair was also extended with River's new 'hair extensions'. Allen stared at his reflection in embarrassment, "Oh there, there Allen, you remembered the whole script and when Ravi defeats the akuma, you're off, besides you look absolutely adorable", Jerry encouraged him while applying a pale pink paint on his lips.

"Allen it's your cue", Allen's most dreaded words came out of Cross's lips. He took a deep breath and walked as gracefully as he could onto his 'temple'. Gasps came from the audience, Allen became the centre of attention, he came to a stop at the centre of the stage, every pair of eyes followed him.

"Be gone akuma, with out me people can not enjoy the beauty of snow, without the snow, Winter shall become a dismal and cold season", Allen tried his best to put on a woman's voice.

"He's incredibly good, he speaks fluently despite being an foreigner and if they never said he was a boy, I would of never guessed" a girl thought Allen's beauty was indescribable, especially for a boy. She whispered to her friends and they nodded in agreement.

The comment Allen just heard, made him feel a lot better, he wanted to do his best for everyone.

"You won't last much longer Winter Goddess!" a voice interrupted from the audience.

….Kanda

The audience fell silent as the Winter Goddess's cue approached, _'What the hell these people holding their for, just then they were whispering about the akuma's, what's going to happen'_, Kanda didn't get it at all. He glanced at his mother, she watched in anticipating silence, he remembered the play he went to when he was 13, his sisters were still there, Itoe watched in the same anticipation as his mother, Sayuri would watch with a bored look till the fighting scene, and as for Ayumi, she simply fell asleep, with a habit of drooling (even in the fighting scenes).

Just as he sighed he saw something making him take his breath again in a gasp, the Winter Goddess, walked gracefully to the centre her white ribbon flowed behind her, but most of all he was captured by her exquisite white hair. She said her line with a firm, but smooth voice that stopped his heart.

"Master Yuu", a maid whispered, making him snap out of his trance, she made a movement showing him that his mouth was wide open. He closed it with burning cheek, this was indeed the most embarrassing he'd done in his whole entire life, the maid couldn't help, but giggle a bit.

"You won't last \much longer Winter Goddess!" Kanda's head turned to the voice.

"Strange, this wasn't apart of the story", he watched his mother scan the script Ravi gave her.

Kanda saw a rather young girl hope on the stage, she had unusual spiky blue hair and dressed in the strangest foreigner's clothes he'd ever seen. The expression on the Winter Goddess' face clearly showed that it wasn't meant to be.

…Allen

The youngster that stood before him felt more supernatural then childish, but the audience only awed at her strange make up. Allen didn't want to give in now.

The girl pulled out a sharp object, Allen could only describe it as the strangest candle ever as she flung it at him. Allen dodged with grace, but the candle caught his white ribbon, pinning it against the temple backdrop in a white flurry. Ravi gasped from the wings, this kid was for real, He rushed out onto the stage, "Winter Goddess, I shall, help you rid the winter temple of these akumas!" He swung his hammer at Rhode, but she easily evaded it with a swerve. Rhode laughed with malice and amusement. Ravi grunted with frustration and swung again, but his attempt was fruitless. The audience simply watched in disbelieve at the play that was making it's fight so realistic. Allen dodged another candle, but as he pivoted Rhode threw another one, he seriously thought that he was going, but a black shadow flew in front of him, with a metallic clang the candle fell away and rolled on the floor. The audience stared at Kanda as he sheathed Mugen, Allen standing behind him.

Rhode seeing that she was out numbered stepped back and grinned, "Winter Goddess, I shall come back to see to your end, and that's a promise", she walked of the stage. Allen blinked in confusion, but the show had to go on, "Ah… my winter temple is safe now, I must thank you two, especially you umm… Mr samurai, you saved my life", Allen couldn't think of any other way to refer to this stranger, but he thanked him without ruining the play.

Kanda excepted the girls thanks as if it were real, seeing her up close was breath taking, her blue eyes were like pools of liquid sapphire, he wanted to stare her like this forever, to him she was truly a goddess. Something landed on his shoulder, Ravi gave him a nod of thanks, before turning to the audience. "Thank you for coming to watch this play, you can now all go to the dining hall and feel free to order anything, our high chef Jerry will gladly make anything, so enjoy your stay". he finished with a bow, and the audience applauded as the curtains drew in, hiding Kanda and Allen.

"Thank you for saving me like that, you've got skills to be able to be that quick, umm may I know your name?".

"It's-".

"Yuu, lets go to the dining hall". his mother interrupted him.

"Yes mother", he walked of leaving Allen there staring after his back.

"C'mon Allen, let's go I'm starving", Ravi hit his back.

"No need to change, the audience will meet you as you are".

"What! B-but-".

"No buts Allen it's a policy to let the audience meet the character here", Ravi kept talking in amusement as he dragged Allen.

When they reached the entrance Johnny greeted them, "Hey Allen, you did a great job holding out for us, that was some improvisation, Cross didn't let us interfere, but I guess he saw Kanda coming".

Allen stopped in his tracks, "K-Kanda? You mean the Kanda clan".

"Oh sorry Allen", Ravi slapped his head, "I know the son and wife of the head clansman, so I invited them, sorry I didn't tell you".

"Oh, It's ok, at least not all the Kanda's are cold hearted".

Ravi smiled, he guided Allen through the door, where the people turned to gaze at the young boy. Jerry smiled proudly as the girls gathered around Allen, complimenting his graceful skills, and how brave he was to attempt such stunts. Allen never really had people look up to him before, he felt a warm feeling swell up in him as the audience smiled at him, this wasn't like the time he'd first come, everyone welcomed him.

He peeked over to where Kanda was sitting and saw he had his own group of people, but they were all girls.

"Yep, Yuu's got his own fan girls", Ravi spoke through a mouth full of rice.

"I see", Allen smiled, and looked away quickly when Kanda turned his head in his direction.

"The girls fear the Kanda family, but the love the Kanda Yuu". rice flew from his mouth. Cross whacked his head his head with a book, "Swallow that stuff before you talk fool, you could get more girls staring at you with admiration, not disgust".

"Yes master Cross", Ravi laughed nervously, more rice came out.

Allen just laughed softly when Cross whacked Ravi again for spitting rice on him in his last sentence. This was how it felt to be in a place where people treated you like family, Allen had no idea.

A/N- Chapter 2 end-I hope you liked this chappy, in chap 3 some drunks gonna go perverted on Allen.

And sorry for the long wait bows repeatedly


	3. Black like White

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! -bows- And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters!**

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: AllenKanda

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

(_ok…I suck at summaries, but Akiko writes much better than this summary suggests so please, read and review…thanks!)_

**DISCLAIMER**: If we owned D.Gray man, it would be a total yaoi anime; basically it isn't so therefore we don't own it. Akiko owns the OCs that are Kanda's family.

**CHAPTER THREE **Black like White

------

People around Allen complimented him upon his acting, soon enough the sake ran out and everyone was in a good mood. Ravi's cheeks were flushed and he was slightly drunk. Kanda just sat in the corner watching the people as they sang with slurs. Allen got the occasional jealous glare from a few girls who didn't know he was a boy, but it all went pretty well. Allen walked over to the side of the room to relieve his dry throat. He almost choked on his water when he felt something grope him; he turned to the source of the greedy hand.

A drunk man stood before him holding a sake bottle, " 'ere ya pretty thing, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be 'lone in 'yer bed tonight. Hows about 'yer join me instead", he said in his native tongue, but despite the slurs, It was clear to Allen what he had said.

"No way, you're just drunk".

"Dun' be like at' juz follow me", his breath reeked of sake, and he grabbed Allen's delicate wrist.

"Don't! Let go of me!" Allen snatched his hand away from the drunk.

A few people turned at the sound of Allen's voice, and gasped at the apparently clueless man who had started dragging Allen by his arm, but Ravi was in no state to help and the others were trying to take care of him. Allen kept struggling, but to no avail, the drunk persisted to drag the boy away.

Kanda turned to a familiar voice and saw the young foreign girl being molested by some drunk; Mugen immediately came out of its sheath as Kanda made his way to the commotion. He raised Mugen at the man's neck, "Leave…NOW, you pathetic lowlife!" Kanda's eyes showed pure anger. The man stood his ground, "Whaddya give a damn boy, girl's arn useful fer anything else".

Kanda's eyes widened at the man's defiance, "You obviously have a lot to learn, people like you don't go to far at all". He had sisters, and it was a certain thing that neither of them were in brothels. With that he turned his sword around and knocked the man out with the hilt of Mugen, the fat bastard came down with a big thud. Kanda turned to the girl and held out a hand for her.

Allen took the hand and thanked the boy again, "What is your name again?"

"Kanda Yuu".

"I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you".

Kanda bowed his head, _'she looks like Sayuri'_, it was the first thing that came into Kanda's mind. Komui spotted the pair after taking care of Ravi.

"Allen, Kanda!"

"Komui, hows Ravi"?

"Oh he's gonna be fine, I see you met Kanda"

"Yes, I have he saved me twice"

"So I heard. So, Kanda, does Allen pass off as a girl for you? I know, I know, River did a great right? Allen is a cute boy, but he makes an adorable girl".

Kanda choked on his water, "B-boy".

"Eh? You didn't know?"

"You thought I was actually a girl" a sweat drop rolled down Allen's head.

"Don't worry Allen; you don't look like a girl in your usual clothes"

"Really?" relief flowed into Allen's heart.

"Yep…you look like a boy with feminine features".

An anvil hit Allen's head, his hopes plummeting along with it.

It was Kanda's turn to form a sweat drop on his head.

"Well it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that the show went great and we're all safe".

"I guess" Allen smiled. Things wouldn't be so bad after all.

"In fact the show went so great, Cross is making a sequel".

A bigger anvil knocked Allen out cold this time, _'I still have to cross dress, noooo!'_

"Ara? Allen… ALLEN!" Komui's voice echoed through the whole Theatre.

Meanwhile the rest of the troupe watched over Ravi, River heard the door slide open, Komui stood there with tears running down his face.

"IT'S ALLEN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!!" An annoyed looking Kanda walked in holding an extra pale Allen in his arms, his legs dangled lifelessly over his hands.

"Shut up fool, you're the one who made him faint".

A sweat drop formed on everyone's head, _'Komui must have told him about the sequel,' _they unknowingly thought in unison.

Allen's petite form lay in Kanda's arm without movement, there was only the occasional mumbling, Kanda couldn't hear what he was saying, but he sounded like he was pleading.

"P-Please… stop… I- I don' like", Allen pleaded a bit louder this time, and trailed off, though it was only audible to Kanda. Getting the wrong idea he blushed.

"Ara?" Kanda, are you not feeling well too?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

Allen mumbled again, "I don't… wanna c-cross dress". Kanda heard the young boy, but for some reason his blush remained.

"Um… yeah, I'm fine, but the brat's weighing me down".

"Ah… everyone did you know that Kanda got fooled into thinking that Allen is a girl," Komui just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Forgetting about Allen, he took Mugen's sheath and hit the foolish man hard on the head.

"Owww… how did I end up on the floor?" everyone turned to the boy that Kanda had dropped none too softly on the ground. Allen rubbed his sore behind, remembering falling after Komui's announcement.

"Well done Allen", Johnny held out a hand to him.

Allen stared and returned a smile, as he stood he saw Kanda staring at him almost apologetically.

"Er, yes, what is it?"

Everyone turned to Kanda, and not liking the attention he mumbled something inaudible and walked out.

When Kanda was outside, one of his other's maids greeted him by bowing her head. He looked at his mother, her skin was as pale as ever and she was sweating.

"Mother?"

"Don't worry Yuu, it's only a slight fever" she reassured him in a calm tone.

Kanda wasn't convinced as his mother walked gracefully to the door, but her fatigue was still slightly apparent. "Mother", he pleaded this time, "Please… you don't have to look strong in front of everyone, it's ok to be sick. You've always done that, when I was little you always came out in the cold to find me, but you just ended up sick again. Still when I had a fever, you stayed up late despite your fatigue to take care of me… Please I've grown haven't I? I can take care of myself; I can handle taking care of you like you did for me".

Sakuya looked at Kanda and then out at the snow, she laughed softly so as not to bring pain to her lungs, "It's strange isn't it, you're the one giving me a lecture, Yuu you have grown… a lot I'm proud of you". She stepped out into the snow; her pale skin glowed lightly in the moonlit street as if she were the moon coming down to embrace the world in a dim, but warm light.

…

_When the snow floats down it's winter_

_When the leaves fall out it's autumn _

_When the children play in water it's summer_

_When flowers come to life it is spring_

_When the light hugs your face it's morning_

_When the children play it's noon_

_When the tea's laid out it's afternoon_

_When the moon lights the world it's night_

_Hold your tiny form in that blanket_

_Don't let the cold steal you away_

_Warmth isn't always found in fire_

_My heart holds that warmth that you seek_

_Come out to play when the sun is up high_

_If you ever fall just come up again _

_Words can't break you when I'm here_

_You will be there when some one needs you too_

_Give that person the warmth I gave you_

_Show them the way I showed you _

_No one can be like you, no one can break anyone_

_No one can build anyone, build your self_

_Show yourself one day_

The song played over in Allen's head again, it had been a song that Mana Walker had made just for him. He had sung it to Allen when he went to sleep. It was a song made a few days before Mana's death, he had made it for Allen, made for him to seek his own path.

Allen lit up his own path, going through warmth and coldness, he never let the coldness get to him, but he didn't know who or what to show.

'_Mana…'_ Allen drifted off into sleep; it had been a long night.

… _Meanwhile in the Kanda House Hold_

CRASH!

A table landed a few feet from Sakuya, sake spilled every where. Her maids flinched, they couldn't interfere or else they receive a beating.

"You bitch! As if that boy wasn't soft enough!"

"I just though it would be good for t-"

"Shut up! How dare you talk back", Kanda's father reached and slapped Sakuya across her face.

The blow caused her to fall side ways; she held back tears and pressed her fingers lightly against the reddening cheek.

"Get out! I'm expecting some one".

"May I ask who it is?"

"Che, if you must know. A person who will train Yuu."

Sakuya got up to walk out the door, "Oh yes", her husband stopped her, "You're forbidden to see Yuu from now on, I don't need someone like you giving him tender hearted crap. Samurais don't need hearts".

Sakuya's eyes widened, but she knew that someone else was to be hurt if she refused to accept that order. Her husband knew her weakness; she couldn't bear it when people got hurt because of her.

"Very well", she walked out calmly, and once she was outside her body gave away and she collapsed onto her maids' hands.

"Miss Sakuya!"

"Take me to my room please", she couldn't stand the pain her frail heart was enduring, tears rolled down her face, making her maid gasp, Kanda Sakuya was not one to cry, she was a women with a weak body, but strong iron will.

'_Master Kanda…that man makes me sick' _Sakuya's maid despised the man with all her heart.

…_Kanda part_

Kanda winced when he heard the table being thrown. He heard his father's rage before the noise of sliding doors after her dismissal. He heard his mother start crying, and his hands tightly gripped Mugen, _'That bastard must have a death wish, making mother cry'._

He heard his fathers maids welcome the people his father had waited for, in much anticipation. "Master Kanda", a sincere voice greeted his father.

"Please Mr Katsuragi, don't be so formal, sit down and make yourself comfortable", his father's voice rang with warmth that he only reserved for the ones he named 'strong'.

Kanda recognized the name Katsuragi; he had come by to train him in the past, though his visits had become scarce. He came by sometimes, but never to train Kanda after that, this was unfortunate for Kanda, Katsuragi was a sought for teacher. He taught poetry and writing as well as fighting skills. His father knew about the poetry, but said nothing, because he was strong, despite Katsuragi's petite appearance he could take on an angry mob of men anytime and live to tell the tale. He was known well for training his pupils that even his female students could take down a group of men easily without breaking a sweat. When Kanda had asked him why he trained girls, Katsuragi laughed and said that women needed protection from various things; Kanda had a flashback of Allen being molested, _'yes, 'various' things'._

"Yuu! Get over here!" his fathers booming voice derailed his thoughts.

Kanda slid the door open, "You called?"

"Sit down, and greet Katsuragi"

Katsuragi nodded at Kanda, Kanda recognized his features easily, feminine face with green eyes and long hair tied up into a thin low ponytail.

"You look well Yuu" his familiar gentle tone broke the silence.

""You too, hows Itoe?"

"She is doing fine, she is happy with her current life style"

Kanda's father got impatient hearing them talk about his eldest daughter, "Ah right I forgot that bitch was married to you".

Kanda saw a vein pulse in anger on Katsuragi at the insult directed at his beloved Itoe.

"Oh no, I'm happy to be with her" it took a lot of strength to keep up with the warm smile. "In fact she is pregnant with her first baby as we speak".

The head clansman's dull bored face lit up, "Well congratulations, if it's a boy, I'll welcome the both of you into my estate with open arms".

Kanda rolled his eyes and froze, looking up at the ceiling, _'I swear, I heard someone snort'_. He had no idea what that was, but it was definitely a snort coming from the roof.

"Boy, what are you doing?!"

"Huh? Umm, nothing"

"Oh Master Kanda, I would like to speak with Yuu".

A smile painted over the head clansman's frown as he turned to Katsuragi, "Certainly".

Kanda followed his teacher outside into the white scenery, the stars looked like snowflakes suspended in animation.

"Do you remember the disappearance of Sayuri and Ayumi?"

Kanda flinched, it had grabbed at one of the sensitive parts in his heart, "Yes".

Katsuragi stared intently at Kanda, before continuing, "You needn't worry, I found them and trained them, your sisters all live at my place now, I just thought that Itoe needed protection, but she never really did get the hang of using throwing knives".

"Sayuri and Ayumi… how are they?" Kanda voice sounded urgent.

"Well they agreed to protect Itoe, so I trained them, in case your wondering, yes they can take on samurais". He smiled when he heard Kanda sigh in relief.

"You two can come down now", Kanda raised a questioning eyebrow at Katsuragi.

He saw two girls drop down from the roof, one girl dropped gracefully on her feet while the other landed quiet hard on the snowy ground and laid there in a heap.

"Ayumi, watch your balance".

The little girl got up and stretched, "Mou, sensei give it a rest the snow made it slippery", she froze when she saw Kanda.

Sayuri bowed her head, "Nii-sama, how have you been?" she asked in a monotone.

"Niiiii-chaaan!" the little girl was over joyed to see her big brother. She jumped out at him with open arms.

Kanda instinctively stopped her with his hands, "Err, sorry… reflex". Ayumi's yelling was muffled by his hand in her face.

Ayumi glared at him, rubbing her nose while Katsuragi chuckled. She threw a playful punch at him, "That's right, we haven't had a sparring match in a while have we?" Kanda said while dodging her punch only by a centimetre. Sayuri threw a punch landing it on his stomach, Kanda held it where she had attempted a hit and smiled, "It's good to see you can fend for yourselves now", and he further aggravated Ayumi by ruffling her hair.

A/N: yay a family reunion, well I hope you liked it, his sisters play a role in helping Kanda get together with Allen.

Sayuri is there to teach Kanda a little more, Itoe you will meet soon, she'll be the watchful sister who understands Kanda's love for Allen and Ayumi's there for a bit of humour, doesn't she just remind you of the typical little sister? Of course she would, I'm a little sister myself so yeah. My brothers just like Kanda, just not anti social, he thinks I'm a bean!!!!

Promise to update once every two weeks, because _really _need to set a date….do not hesitate to poke or PM me if I don't!!!


	4. White like Black

**OMG! I updated on time! RAWR! **

**Prease to R&R…it is highly appreciated.**

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: AllenKanda

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

(_ok…I suck at summaries, but Akiko writes much better than this summary suggests so please, read and review…thanks!)_

**DISCLAIMER**: If we owned D.Gray man, it would be a total yaoi anime; basically it isn't so therefore we don't own it. Akiko owns the OCs that are Kanda's family. And just so you know the youngest sister is based off Akiko. The end.

**CHAPTER FOUR **White like Black

The moon shone down on the siblings and their master as they walked towards their mother's room, joking and laughing at various events of each other's lives. Sayuri continually talked about Ayumi's embarrassing moments as well as her achievements. Kanda was proud of both of them.

Ayumi slipped the door open and popped her head in, mischief shone in her ruby eyes,

"Mother", she sang quietly.

Sakuya looked up from her sewing, and spotted a familiar face from three years ago., "Ayumi? Is that really you", Sayuri entered the room, "Sayuri…" tears began to well up in Sakuya's eyes as her daughters came to her.

Kanda watched their reunion peacefully, smiling at their long embrace. Sakuya finally let go and held Ayumi at arms length looking at her to see if it was just a dream. She knew it wasn't when she saw her red eyes reflect the glowing warmth emitting from the lantern. She turned to Sayuri and looked into her violet eyes reflecting the same warmth. She pulled them into another hug beckoning Kanda to join. Katsuragi smiled at the reunion in front of him. The siblings held on to their mother like she were dear life, Sakuya returned the embrace, stroking Ayumi's raven hair.

They heard foot steps coming down the hall way, the head clansman slammed open the sliding door.

"You thought I couldn't hear your little reunion! I thought I made it clear that you couldn't see Yuu, woman! Now I come to see, these, things you gave birth to", he eyed Sayuri and Ayumi with pure hatred.

"Master Kanda, I can explain-".

"You! Katsuragi, you had a hand in this didn't you, looking at their clothes, their ninja's aren't they! Aren't they?!", master Kanda's face was purple.

Ayumi stood up, she released a dangerous aura, directing it at her father, Kanda froze on the spot. No one could move when Ayumi did that. She slowly lifted her head, here eyes held no emotion and reflected no light. They had gone from a playful ruby red to pitch black. Her father staggered back as if a bullet shot him in the heart. Sweat poured down his chubby face and he fell down, eyes wide open.

Everyone unfroze when the icy atmosphere Ayumi created, disappeared.

Kanda swallowed, "That… That was stronger then usual", he stared at his father who lie unmoving on the floor panting his eyes replaced with pure fear.

Katsuragi stepped forward, "Well, I knew of this ability of hers, to be able to release a black aura, but when she was young it was only enough to scare a spider stiff. With further training, I taught her to control it resulting in this", he waved his hand at the stunned man on the floor.

"Wait, how come Sayuri and you aren't effected?", Kanda looked at Sayuri who sat calmly on a cushion.

"Sayuri can stand a chance, because she was there when I trained Ayumi to control her aura, every time her aura reached a new level, Sayuri taught herself to accept it".

Kanda nodded, "Sayuri, what's your ability?" he'd experienced Ayumi's aura when she was young, but it only made him feel cold.

"Kanda weren't you listening? If Sayuri can accept Ayumi's aura, it means that her body swallows it".

Kanda frowned, "But… that can't be good for you".

"I can let it back out when ever I please; it's another high light of what I can do".

Kanda stared at his sisters they could counter each other's abilities without end. Ayumi was back to her normal self, talking in her cheery ways despite the man whom lay paralysed on the ground. Sakuya was still trying to recover from the sheer cold feeling, while her maid lit the lantern Ayumi had put out. Being the lazy person she was, Sayuri used her foot to roll her father out of the room ignoring his attempts to yell with his locked jaw.

"Nii-chan, come and live with us. You too mother", Ayumi's voice piped up. Sakuya looked sadly into Ayumi's eyes.

"I'm sorry Ayumi, mother doesn't have much time left, my body won't hold on to my soul any longer".

Ayumi frowned, "But we promised… we promised that we could live away from this house one day, _together_," tears welled in her eyes.

"Yes we did, but mother is happy that you managed to, so please keep being happy, be happy even if mother can't go with you".

"NO! Even if you can only live for a few more days, I want you to live it, far away from this house. You can't just give up and push others towards your goals of wanting them to be happy. People like to accomplish things together. Letting all of us go on without you is like giving up on your goal and the others that you loved," Ayumi rubbed her eyes. Something stroked her head softly; she looked up to see her mother looking at her through teary eyes.

"You gave me a lecture too", she said as she hugged Ayumi to her shoulder, "Ok, I will come and live with you, _for the rest of my life_".

…

Allen groggily opened his eyes; something covered his view of the ceiling. When his eyes came to a focus, Ravi's face hovered above his own.

"R-Ravi?!".

"Mornin' Allen", he patted Allen's head roughly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to wake you up, but I saw that sleeping face of yours I couldn't, you were soooo CUTE!" He hugged Allen tightly around the neck causing the younger boy to choke. When he finally let go, Allen took in some precious air.

"C'mon get ready, breakfast is on the table", with that Ravi walked out.

Theodore was sitting at the table sketching something with a cup of tea in front of him. He took a sip every now and then, but went straight back to drawing with enthusiasm. Allen approached the table and started to eat breakfast, he got curious after a while, hearing the coal scratching against the bamboo paper.

"May I ask, what are you drawing?"

Theodore smiled, and held up a hand as a signal that it was nearly done and to wait. With a few more strokes with another coloured coal pencil, he flipped the board around to reveal his art for all to see. Allen's eyes widened at the picture of him on stage dressed in the formal kimono. His cheeks burned in embarrassment, when he heard Jerry swooning over the picture.

"Oh, Allen-kun, you are absolutely adorable. Like an angel sent by god himself to us!"

"Please, I didn't look that good".

"Oh yes you did, or Yuu-chan wouldn't of thought you were a girl", Ravi snuck up behind Allen.

Komui came in, "We've got visitors", he walked to the table followed by Kanda, Sakuya and 2 strange girls. Kanda spotted the picture of Allen and smirked in amusement, noticing this Allen grabbed the picture, his blush deepening.

Ravi how ever was interested in the girls, he greeted Sayuri with a smile, but the younger girl seemed reluctant to look away from the floor. Ravi bent down on his knees, and looked up to her face.

"Hi there, what's your name?"

Ayumi mumbled in response, "Ayumi".

"Well, what brings you to our theatre?".

Kanda spoke this time, "They're my sisters".

Ravi's eyes widened, he never thought Kanda would be close anyone other then his mother, but he never mentioned having sisters.

"Yuu-chan how could you, you didn't tell me that you have little sisters", Ravi was pouting and shaking Kanda by the shoulders.

"Shut up, and why are you still calling me that!".

Komui came back to the dining room, "Allen you need to put on your make".

"Eh? But I still have to do the shopping".

"Doesn't matter, we'll put on the make up and under garment then send you out in a Yukata, when you get back we'll slip on the formal kimono without messing up the hair".

"You mean I have to walk around in girl clothes!?"

"Afraid so, we won't have much time left if we do the make up once you get back".

Allen sighed in defeat, "Ravi, are you coming?"

"Oh sorry Allen, I have to take care of Lady Sakuya here and Yuu-chan's little sisters here".

"Eh, but Cross said I have to go out shopping with someone from now on, I mean after… you know what happened… on that night", Allen blushed.

Komui rubbed his forehead for an idea, "Kanda can go with you".

Kanda looked up and gave the man a death glare. Komui just laughed nervously and slowly edged away from the room.

…

Allen's head drooped in shame as he walked down the streets in girl clothes, his hair extensions tied up into an elegant knot for the performance. He inwardly cursed his life, walking in public dressed like a woman next to the most feared man from the most feared family. People raised fingers pointing at the 'angel walking with the devil', Allen could see Kanda's irritation showing through that emotionless mask. He eyed Kanda's long black hair that fluttered from his low ponytail, the cold breeze played around with it, like a child fumbling with black ribbons.

"We're here", Kanda's voice derailed his thoughts, "Go buy what ever you need to get, and be quick about it".

Allen nodded and walked off towards a stand selling farmed vegetables.

Kanda's eyes followed him.

He pitied the men who pointed his way thinking he was a beautiful female, though he couldn't deny that he thought that Allen was attractive in a feminine way himself. He watched Allen paying the woman for the bag of rice, but when he tried to lift it the bag slumped from the stand to the ground.

"Ara ara, see, what did I say, young women can't lift that on their own", the store owner looed over her stand at Allen.

"No don't worry about me, I can do this, I know I can find a way, it's always been this way, I always had to manage on my own…some how".

Allen tried again and again to lift the bag, but his acts were fruitless, suddenly the heavy weight became light. Allen looked to see Kanda holding the bag effortlessly in one hand.

"Why didn't ask for help earlier?", Kanda asked, frowning at the young boy, _'I always had to manage on my own'_, the words played over in his head again. _'He's always been alone… doing things alone, hasn't he?'_

Kanda felt foolish, he himself grew up surrounded by those who loved and supported him, but he couldn't expect others to have the same. His father was cruel, he locked him up in a dark world of raging chaos, a world that reeked of death, but his mother and sisters shone a light in this world. They wiped away the blood he'd spilt on himself; they washed the dry brown that stained his hands.

"Kanda?"

Kanda looked at Allen, his eyebrows were creased into a concerned frown. It was just like Itoe's face when she was worried.

"What is it beansprout?"

"Nothing… wait… beansprout?"

"You look like a girl don't you, that goes to show how scrawny you are, like a beansprout"

Allen pouted at him, "its Allen".

"Che, whatever beansprout".

Kanda had no idea where that came from, but he had to admit it was fun calling him that, and he liked eating beansprout. He laughed a bit when he saw Allen walk off, sulking in frustration of the name. Kanda ran to catch up to him.

"You're pretty fast for a beansprout you know", he couldn't resist teasing the boy.

…

Allen slipped on his formal kimono and glanced at the mirror, he couldn't recognize himself in the clothes. He just sat staring in shame at his reflection as Jerry applied pale pink to his lips. Ravi leaned against the frame of the door smiling at Allen; Kanda leaned on the wall outside, Mugen clamped in his elbow. They all heard Komui telling the audience of the Winter Goddess again and what had happened previously.

Allen took a deep breath as his cue neared; he walked on, his very presence creating a suspenseful atmosphere. He lines came out fluently; people took note of his voice rippling out like silk on skin. The Akuma approached him, their grotesque masks covered Komui, Johnny and Theodore. Allen could see Kanda standing in the wings, his hair hanging over his shoulder. His sisters watched from behind him.

Cross stood on the opposite wing, _'That child isn't going to appear in this performance tonight, but she will come when Allen's alone… what do we do when that day comes?'_ he thought darkly.

…

_Rhode Camelot stood in a dark room, breathing in the black humour that contaminated the already stale air. The Earl stood up from his couch and set down his knitting, __the malicious grin forever gracing his lips. Behind his glasses, dark amusement shone in his yellow eyes._

"_Rhode, how was it"._

"_Hn, it was difficult with all the humans around"._

"_I'll let that failure be forgotten this time, but your next will cost you your life, that is a promise"._

_Rhode bowed her head before dissolving into the stale air, leaving The Earl in the darkness._

'_Be sure to rid me of Allen Snow Walker soon', with that he sat back down and started to knit again, his needles creating a shapeless object that reeked of blood, creating a crimson object that spelt death louder then anything else._

**A/N** - Well I hope you liked that, there will be more coming in. Yes… well just to tell you The Earl is like the queen in Snow White so Rhode will probably be gone after chapter 5. Thank you for reading and I must thank KisSu for uploading my stories. I look forward to writing so much more : D _Akiko_.


	5. Reunion

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

(_ok…I suck at summaries, but Akiko writes much better than this summary suggests so please, read and review…thanks!)_

**DISCLAIMER**: YEAH I OWN D.GRAYMAN AND INSTEAD OF ALL THOSE STUPID MEANINGLESS FILLER I'LL REPLACED THE SCENES INTO LOTS AND LOTS OF HOT HOT KANARE SMEX…..BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!...i wish. M( ;)M

D.Grayman is owned by the lovely Katsura Hoshino, not me……yah.

**CHAPTER FIVE **Reunion

Allen gave a sigh of relief as he stepped off the stage, slowly pulling his kimono off. Just as the silky ribbons holding his kimono together were about to depart his body, Ravi tapped his shoulder.

"That's a no-no Al-len-kun", he wagged his finger to the syllables in Allen's name.

Allen exhaled in defeat and he retied the ribbon. Ravi smiled with satisfaction as he guided Allen towards the dining room where everyone awaited the Goddess. Allen had a replay of the other night's events, the man's slurred speech still fresh in his head. Shuddering at the thought of the man coming back. Despite the worry twisting Allen's face Ravi talked like his own happy self.

Once again, people congratulated him on his performance. Allen kept an eye out for the perverted hand. As he looked around, he spotted Kanda sitting in a far corner once again surrounded by a group of girls. They chatted excitedly much to the young man's annoyance. Unlike the other night, more people didn't know of Allen's true gender and much to his dislike, many men asked him if he would like to go their estate. He kindly declined their offer, but they were so persistent. Soon enough a group of men surrounded Allen, his heart beating frantically, almost as if he could feel the hands making their way towards his body. He braced himself for the grope, but it never came.

"Hey, hey, c'mon let the girl breathe", Ravi's voice called through the wall of men.

Allen fought his way out of the group almost out of fear, he didn't know where he was going, but all he wanted to know was to get away from the commotion. A pair of hands landed on his shoulders, he desperately tried to push them off.

"Woah, woah, Allen… calm down, it's me", Allen opened his squinted eyes to find a pair of concerned emerald eyes staring back at him.

"Oh, s-sorry Ravi".

"Don't worry about, I understand that you got a bit shaken up from that molester, but hey, everyone's looking out for you".

"Yes, thank you".

"Yeah… and I'm sorry… I didn't come help you when it happened", Ravi bowed his head down in apology.

Allen's hands waved around, "Oh no, no you can't be everywhere, don't worry about that".

Ravi smiled and pulled Allen into a tight rib-breaking hug, "Thanks Allen-kun!" he broke the embrace and rushed off to join the party.

…back to Kanda

The girls surrounding Kanda were finally getting to him, shutting of the world didn't seem to shut of everything. He abruptly stood up frightening the girls; he made sure they saw his fingers tightly gripped around Mugen before walking off. He saw Allen pushing his way through a group of men, a flicker of fear went through his blue eyes making Kanda want to reach in and grab Allen from the greedy men. He approached the commotion, but he saw Ravi holding Allen and stopped a feeling of doubt and pain swelled up in his heart. A pair of hands covered his eyes. He flashed around with his hands on Mugen. Ayumi jumped back into a defensive stance.

"Mou, nii-chan don't go making sudden movements like", she regained her composure.

Kanda let out a sigh, "What is it Ayumi?"

"What I bear good news and that's how you treat me!" Ayumi walked away in feigned anger.

"No", Kanda got a hold of her thin pony tail before she walked away, "Tell me what's this good news".

"Itoe nee-chan is here, she's been watching you all this time and you weren't even aware of your surroundings, were you."

"Ayumi, are you bothering Yuu again?" a gentle voice said.

Kanda turned to see Itoe's warm eyes. Her chrome yellow eyes stared into his sapphire pools.

"Long time no see, Yuu".

"Nee-sama", Kanda breathed in disbelief.

"Uwaaa, Yuu-chan's older sister is so beautiful", Ravi's voice rang out from behind Kanda

Kanda turned around, his ponytail whipping Ravi's face, "What the hell are you doing here, and why do you continually annoy be by calling me that?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Bad Ravi nii-san, don't spoil the atmosphere with your stupid farts", Ayumi lifted her foot pushing it painfully against Ravi's back.

"Nii-san?" Kanda looked at Ayumi, "Did that stupid red head tell you to call him that?".

Ayumi nodded uncertainly.

"Why you little, are you trying to dishonour my already dishonoured family name!" Kanda unsheathed Mugen pointing it at Ravi's nose.

Ravi laughed nervously before bolting off towards the exit; Kanda sheathed his sword and turned back to his sister. Itoe had waited there patiently, just like she did in the past.

Kanda and his elder sister talked about many things, but Itoe only had one thing in her mind.

"That Winter Goddess certainly is beautiful", Itoe commented on the actor's appearance.

"Nee-sama, the actors a boy", Kanda corrected his sister.

"I know, but in other words, the actor is beautiful for a boy, isn't he?"

Kanda unknowingly blushed, "Y-yes he is".

Itoe knew she'd reach some untouched subject in his heart.

"I'm almost certain even a man could fall in love with such a rare jewel, disregarding the fact they know if he is a boy or not", Itoe continued, her eyes never leaving Kanda's trouble tainted face.

"Yes…" there was an unbearable pain forming in a forgotten part of Kanda's heart.

"In fact, he is so beautiful and pure that I'm certain you have developed some feelings for him", for now she dared to venture a guess.

Kanda flinched, _'No… that's impossible, I can't fall in love with a… boy?' _doubt and conflict flooded into his heart.

Itoe didn't want to go any deeper into the subject; Kanda couldn't realize things like this as easily as a normal person would. Kanda Yuu was not normal, he was a young man raised in a world where partnership love had not existed, he only knew sibling love as a light in his blood drenched world. Itoe wanted Kanda to realize what he was feeling, whether it'd be the actor or another person, a lover such as that would replenish his forever wounded heart with a cleansing light. Sibling love could wash away blood that stained his hands, but they could never reach in and wash his heart.

"Kanda, I've known you for so long, I watched you tonight, the expression on your face, and it showed me that the boy definitely has a place somewhere… enclosed in your heart".

"Nee-sama… please".

"It doesn't have to be love… but".

Kanda's trouble clouded eyes stared into Itoe's topaz eyes. She got up and held out a hand to him, "You still have much more to learn about your heart, but we'll be behind to help you".

Kanda stared at her soft hand, and smiled lightly as he held it. They both made their way to Ayumi and Sayuri. They walked hand in hand unaware of Allen staring at them, weights gradually dragged his heart down. Allen frowned in confusion, what was he thinking.

…

Finally, the party had ended, people gradually called it a night, huddling with their children as they walked back in the snowy world. Allen walked around the snow a bit, his hands were a bit numb from the coldness, but he couldn't care less, he caught falling snow on the sleeve of his kimono.

Kanda watched from a distant as Allen went about jumping up to catch the snow. This time his backdrop was no painted picture, it was the real thing, a snowy plain created by the cold tendrils of winter. The moons light partially illuminated Allen's pale skin making him stand out. Kanda walked over to him.

"Beansprout".

Allen nearly jumped, but recognized the nickname, "its Allen", he turned back to the snow.

Kanda smirked at the boy's defiance to him, despite being the most feared man in town. He snuck up behind Allen and grabbed his wrists bring it down from the sky.

"Foolish beansprout, your hands are cold and yet you still catch snow", he examined the crystals on his sleeves.

"It's Allen and I don't mind the cold", Allen snatched his hand away and caught another batch.

Kanda got a hold of his hand again, "Che, stop being so stubborn, you should learn your place", he brushed away the snow and rubbed Allen's hands between his own.

Allen blushed from this form of contact, he tried to gently pull away as to not offend Kanda, but Kanda kept a firm hold yet it was still gentle and warm. Allen looked down to hide his crimson cheeks, but the vision of Kanda walking with the woman made his heart jump.

"You shouldn't do that, what would your girlfriend think".

"Girlfriend?"

"I saw her, she was beautiful… with topaz eyes"

"Itoe?"

"Y-yeah", a pang of pain hit Allen at hearing her name.

Kanda suddenly started smiling as if restraining a laugh, he obviously found something amusing. Allen felt like he was being made a fool of.

"What's so funny!?"

"You are more foolish then I gave you credit for, she is my elder sister".

Allen blushed again; the sun itself couldn't glow any brighter. He felt incredibly stupid.

"Anyway, I'm still in training, I don't have time to mess around with women", Kanda sounded more serious this time.

Allen stared at his face for quiet a while, never took much notice, but Kanda had some feminine features making him an attractive male. Allen smiled at the thought that if Kanda was to ever cross dress what would the men do. He imagined that the man who had groped him would be well dead by now. He looked up to see Kanda with a blank expression, staring off into space. It looked like he was remembering something painful. '_Give that person the warmth I gave you', _Mana's song echoed in his mind.

Allen instinctively reached up and hugged Kanda around the neck shocking the taller teen a bit.

"W-what are you doing beansprout?"

"I'm showing you warmth that my adoptive father had once; my real father was a cold man who discarded me after killing my mother".

Kanda's eyes widened, he had no idea that the boy had been through this much. He had a mother by his side; while Allen's had killed by his own father.

Kanda hesitantly wrapped his arms around the small figure, awkwardly patting his back. He didn't know what to do for this human being that had suffered much more then him.

To lose your mother and be kicked out by your on father.

To find a person who took you in and loved you, and then have that person taken away too.

"Are you ok beansprout?"

Allen's weak sobs shook his head a little on Kanda's shoulders. It had been a long time since he had a shoulder to cry on. Kanda placed a hand on his head softly stroking the whit hair mimicking the way Itoe had done as he cried himself to sleep as a child.

At age five, Kanda Yuu knew nothing but coldness and sword handling skill. Half way through that year, Sayuri approached a brother she never knew of, straying from her mother's quarters out of boredom she came upon a boy whose eyes showed nothing but ice. Accompanying the three year old was a girl by the name Itoe. Their mother stayed in her room pregnant with another child. Kanda remembered wishing that it would be a boy; a boy would please his father thus making the treatment on his mother better.

'_Che… I sure was stupid wasn't I'_, Kanda held the small crying figure and looked up into the night sky.

…

Allen reached his room and slid open the doors to find his futon already laid out neatly. His body was still warm from Kanda's embrace. He slumped on to his bed, to worn and tired to rid of his kimono he gradually let sleep carry him off into a sweet, warm dream that he never had, until now.

_When two people are hurt__, they have hidden warmth that has developed from the toil and pain life has thrown at them. The two can unite and shine an unseen light that radiates heat to blanket one another. Everyone is born with a purpose in this world; there is no big or small duty to complete in this world. Every purpose makes a significant change to the world. _


	6. Bitter Sweet Memories

**I apologise for the extremely late update, but with the coming of the holidays it has been ****a rush of assignments, exams, etc, so I haven't have**** the time to update my ****fics****. I hope that you'll forgive me and continue to support this ****fic****. –bows- ****...and then when I needed to update this my internet broke down –cries- and it still isn't quite fixed yet so I'm on my bros computer...ORZ**

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

(_ok…__I suck at summaries, but Akiko writes much better than this summary suggests so please, read and review…thanks!)_

**DISCLAIMER**: _I wish_.

D.Grayman is owned by the lovely Katsura Hoshino, not me……yah.

**CHAPTER SIX **Bitter Sweet Memories

A/N-This is just a story of Kanda's past, just to let you get an insight of how he developed the strong bond between him and his sisters.

…

Kanda's hands were numbing from the cold, in his hands he held a wooden sword. He heard the maids whispering, pitying him, a five year old already skilled in handling a wooden sword, it wouldn't be long till they handed him a real sword. He heard footsteps approaching him; with a swift movement he pointed the sword at the intruder. A three year old girl stood before him, her emerald eyes stared puzzlingly at his sword.

"Sayuri, don't bother the boy while he's training".

A seven year old girl with chrome yellow eyes approached the younger girl. She eyed the sword pointing threateningly at her sister.

"You can put away that sword now, sorry to bother you, but we're leaving now".

"Che", he turned away from them. A snow ball hit the back of his head; he turned in anger brandishing the sword at the same girl.

"What the hell do you want!?"

"You look like mother", she replied bluntly pointing at his face.

A wave of nostalgia washed over Kanda, many people said that to him.

"What? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kanda Itoe, she's my younger sister Kanda Sayuri".

"Kanda? What are you playing around?" he pointed the sword to the older girl.

"Yuu? What are you doing?"

His master came out from a room, he was a elderly man who'd been to war, he saw the girls and smiled at them. He was a benign man who just wanted a peaceful life after the war.

"You must be Lady Sakuya's daughters, she managed to convince master Kanda to let you to live in this estate huh?"

Kanda turned to the girls in shock, but he still wanted more evidence to make sure that they weren't just adopted.

"Is your mother pregnant?"

"Yes, why do you ask?".

His master looked at Kanda confused at his misunderstanding.

"Yuu, didn't your father tell you he'd sent your sisters away?"

"Hn, that bastard doesn't tell me anything, and why would I want sisters, won't having girls around make father hurt mother even more".

A sharp blow came to Kanda face, he saw Itoe standing in front of him, "How can you say such a thing, you were born after me, did anything change, NO!, father will never change, we'd be long gone if mother didn't want us, our very existence already says that she loves us!".

Kanda stared shocked at her, but soon regained his composure, "What do you know!?"

He dashed off away from them, they were a burden to his heart, like a forgotten memory, looking at them was like looking at a fragment of his mother. His kind mother still wanted to keep them after all the pain the head clansman had inflicted on her.

"How was training boy?", his father didn't look up as Kanda approached his table.

"I met those two".

"Huh?"

"My… my sisters"

"WHAT!?"

"Why were they here if you didn't want them to meet me?"

"I thought they'd stay in your damned mothers quarters before you finished training", master Kanda sighed in frustration, "That woman better be bearing a boy for me".

Kanda bowed and headed out; inwardly he prayed that it would be a boy too, for the sake of his mother's fragile heart. He went to his mother's room; he spotted the two girls playing with a paper balloon inside. He frowned when Sayuri stared at him.

"Yuu?"

"Mother".

"Oh, Yuu, come look at your sisters, aren't they pretty, you've never seen them, but now they've come here out of that orphanage. Aren't you happy, you have an older sibling to talk to now?"

"No!… mother they…they're a burden to us all, make them go back, father will hurt you if you don't!"

"What are you talking about, mother wants to be with them, I always wanted to teach my daughters the right way to live, hear their laughter and play with them-"

"You don't understand, quick make them go back!"

"Kanda, I know that you're saying this to help me, but I really am happy, I've never been this happy before, it feels as if God has granted one of my dearest wishes"

Kanda shook his head and backed out of the room, but Sayuri came out and held out the ball for him.

"Does nii-sama want to play, come play with us."

"No!" he hit the paper balloon away. A pang of regret hit his chest when he looked at his mother, her expression showed sadness and hurt.

"Please mother, give birth to a brother for me", he ran off, much too ashamed to face her any longer.

… Three months later…

"Master Kanda, Lady Sakuya is giving birth right now, her water has broken already!"

Master Kanda immediately got up and hurriedly walked outside the room where Sakuya screamed at the pain. Kanda sat next to him waiting what might be his little brother. Minutes passed by and anxiety filled Kanda hearing the doctor instructing the maids to bring hot water followed by more screams.

The doctor came out with a bloody towel, master Kanda got up.

"Which is it?"

"You have a daughter sir", the doctor bowed.

Master Kanda cursed aloud and stormed off to his room.

The children were let in to look at their new baby sister. Itoe and Sayuri lightly tickled her hands and laughed when she twitched.

"Yuu, come look at her, isn't she cute".

Kanda took a step to look down at her, he eyed the baby with disgust and hate and he turned to his mother, she had sweat pouring down her pale face and she looked tired.

"Mother, get rid of her, father is going to hurt you", Kanda got down on his knees and begged her. This kind of act hurt his mother deeply.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Yuu, I'm happy to have her, I want to have children I can teach, aren't you happy".

Itoe glared at him, "You should be ashamed of yourself, you ruined the happy moment with father's type of banter".

Sayuri followed the example and glared at him, he looked towards his mother, she covered her face with both hands, she cried silently. Kanda realized his blindness was hurting his mother, the one he had truly cared for; he'd been talking like his father. He slowly walked out, feeling his sisters' hatred with every step h took.

…2 Weeks Later…

During his training he heard his sisters cooing over the baby again. His master approached him.

"Yuu"

"Yes master?"

"You know the baby hasn't got a name yet"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Many things, what do you wish for"

Kanda was about to give the obvious answer, but he stopped. _'Last time I wished f__o__r__ that mother got upset, she doesn't talk to me, even now'_.

"I wish I could get of this house"

His master patted his shoulder, "Well done".

"What is this?"

His master seemed to ignore his questions, "Yuu, do you still hate your sister".

Kanda stared at the ground he didn't know how to explain, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to hate what made his mother happy.

"No…", his master was waiting for more, "I was blaming them for mother's troubles, I used them as excuse, because I can't protect mother", Kanda looked down, he wanted to cry.

"You can cry on me", a soft voice came from behind him.

He turned to see Itoe standing there, holding Sayuri's hand in her own.

Tears began to flow freely, he rushed towards his elder sister seeking comfort, "I'm sorry", he whispered into her shoulder.

Together they walked towards the room where their baby sister lay, opening the door gently Kanda stepped inside and made his way quietly towards the tiny futon lay with a baby girl snuggled inside. They approached slowly as to not wake her up; knelling down to get closer Sayuri stroked her a bit. Itoe shook her head. Kanda put his hand on her small forehead; she stirred a bit making noises of discomfort, but soon stopped.

"I'm sorry, I blamed you and used you as an excuse for not being able to protect mother".

The baby began to sob, her stuffed toy had rolled of the pillow, Kanda picked it up and put it next to her head again, stroking her head as he did so.

"I want you to walk your own path away from this house… Ayumi…".

They heard a soft thud as something feel on the wooden floor boards outside, the three turned to see Sakuya had dropped a basket of flowers. She stared wide eyed at Kanda, joy showed through and she cupped her hands to her mouth to stifle her cries of joy. She wasted no time and embraced her children like they were her life. Time flowed by and they just huddled around Ayumi for hours till night.

Sakuya held Ayumi in her arms, "Yes.. I want her to walk her own path… for her happiness… and everyone who loves her".

…8 years later

The carriage rolled on peacefully, the rhythm slowly lulling Sayuri and Ayumi to a gentle sleep by their mothers side. Kanda sat opposite smiling at the sweet sight. Itoe had just turned fifteen and decided to visit a neighbouring village to escape the Kanda house hold for a few nights. She rode on a horse outside the carriage.

Suddenly out of the trees to gruff men came out, halting the two frightened horses. Kanda fell forward and opened up the curtain.

"Itoe! Wha-", he saw the men, swords held in a battle stance, they wanted to hijack their carriage.

"Huh? The girl on the horse is a looker, how about we take her?" one particularly skinny nudged his partner in crime.

He grinned, eying Itoe hungrily and grunted in response, he had a chubby build and was more then twice the size of Kanda. The two bandits obviously didn't have any training telling from their stance, but Kanda couldn't allow them to get anywhere near his sisters and mother. He raced at the fat one, determined to get rid of the biggest threats first. His sword easily sliced through the flesh causing blood to spurt out, the first drops of blood that had rained down in Kanda's heart belonged to this very man. With a moan of pain he dropped, a scream erupted from behind, Kanda whipped around to see the other trying to take Itoe. He saw Ayumi sneak out from the carriage with a pale hand trying to grasp her, but to no avail. He heard his mother yell out to her, but she didn't turn back, instead she grabbed the attackers arm and bit down as hard as she could. The man cried out and flung her hard on the ground; she rolled away and propped herself up with blood running down her mouth.

"You little bitch! How dare you bite ME!", the man took a swing at her, but a sword met his abdomen, flinging him into a nearby tree. A crimson river escaped his mouth before he fell to an instant death.

Kanda stood panting, blood covered his yukata, and he stared at his sword that dripped with warm crimson liquid.

"What have I done?… I'm a-a monster".

"No!… nii-chan did it to save, to protect!", Ayumi grabbed her brothers arm.

"What's been going on here?", they turned to see a young man a little older then Itoe standing on the road, a sheathed sword tied to his belt. His green eyes landed on the dead men and Kanda's sword. Itoe saw what went through his mind and got off the horse gripping her ripped kimono covered in her blood.

"Nee-chan, the man hurt you too-"

She was immediately cut off by the stranger, "What are you doing killing villagers like that!?", he unsheathed his own sword. Itoe took note of his stance, this person was well trained. Kanda couldn't take him.

"Wait, it was all out of protection, plea-", Itoe made an attempt to shield Kanda from his sword, but tripped herself falling on the young man.

Sprawled on top of a person she just met, her eyes opened to meet the green eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry", she got off him blushing slightly, "but you can't, my brother killed those men, because they were thieves, she held one of his hands between her own shaking them in a plea.

The man stared puzzled at her for some time and came into realization to where his hand was, blushing he slid his hand away from her. Itoe took it as a sign that he wasn't going to let them go. She bowed down, her forehead touching the ground.

"Please let them go, you-… you can take me in return, just don't hurt my family".

He stared at her again, he suddenly started to laugh, and he covered his face with one hand.

"I didn't plan to do anything, I'm sorry I thought that they were villagers, but it's rare to have a thief roaming this area", he continued to laugh.

Itoe pouted and hit his head, causing everyone to gape; Itoe was never one to hit someone. Kanda could sense a strange relationship was to be developed between his sister and that man. Itoe couldn't help, but stare at his beautiful features after they met; he introduced himself as Katsuragi a fully fledged samurai. Itoe was surprised to hear someone with that much skill at the age of seventeen, but she thought that she had a lot to learn. Itoe wanted to be with Katsuragi, his rare warmth had drawn her to him, it was not every day you'd see a samurai with a heart. Katsuragi himself was drawn to her beauty, he proclaimed that topaz was his favourite gemstone on that day, and vowed never to change that.

Kanda, Sayuri and Ayumi watched the loving relationship grow between their sister and Katsuragi. Itoe couldn't bear the thought of going on without him, the Kanda house hold was just going to be another dismal day. She made a proposal to her father, asking him to have Katsuragi train Kanda. Fortunately he was in a good mood hearing Kanda had made two kills on his first killing, he happily accepted the fresh, young samurai to train his son. It was not long before Katsuragi went and asked for Itoe's hand in marriage, of course the man was once again just delighted to have one of his burdens out of his house.

Kanda himself was happy that Itoe could get away from the house he'd always wanted to escape from himself. Ayumi and Sayuri still remained to clean the blood that lay in his wake.

Sakuya held on to her life despite her illnesses to do the same, she replenished his harsh training from men other then Katsuragi with beautiful poetry that turned the ugliest of things into something a person could be grateful to. Ayumi snuck him the occasional rice candy; even spoke out against their father for Kanda. Sayuri perfected her talents to draw, and gradually began to teach Kanda how to draw, he could never copy her. Her pictures shone light on the last thing you'd expect to be in a picture. His father, still being cruel, never really liked Katsuragi's gentle attitude, but kept him, because Kanda was making great process. Kanda only ever looked forward to training with Katsuragi, because every time he came, Itoe came with him. Soon Itoe wasn't allowed in the estate anymore, but she had Katsuragi hand Kanda letters of encouragement. Kanda had lived out a life touched by tendrils of hate, but he stayed forever grateful of the fateful meeting with his sisters.

A/N- aww, isn't that cute, oh well sometime later Allen will get a chapter like this, Bi Bi!!


	7. The Angel and the Devil

**An EXTREMELY BELATED XMAS GIFT and early HAPPY NEW YEARS PREZZIE!!! Hope you like it. –****blush****-**

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

(_ok…__I suck at summaries, but Akiko writes much better than this summary suggests so please, read and review…thanks!)_

**DISCLAIMER**: _'YES! I OWN IT!!'_ A wish I had made since Christmas yet seems like there is no hope of it coming true. OTZ

**CHAPTER SIX **The Angel and the Devil.

Allen slept peacefully that night after being held by Kanda, it was a comfort he'd dare not seek in the past after the death of Mana. That night he had a dream; Mana was well and alive, sitting on a chair knitting something warm again. The performance troupe lived with them in a humble little house along with Kanda and his family. It was a fairytale, a mark of a person's desire left in a form of an imaginary story. Allen could laugh with everyone, talk to them, eat with them, and learn, everything was perfect.

The warmth of light touched Allen's face when dawn came. He opened his eyes drowsily, looking at a brand new day, all sorts of events waited to happen in the little town of Kyoto. He felt energetic this morning; he wanted to do his best for everyone today. He quickly got dressed in his usual attire and headed out to the dining room.

"Good morning Jerry, you're working extra hard this morning".

"How can I not Allen, the performance went so perfectly last night, it really put me in a good mood".

Nothing could ruin this happy moment, Allen smiled in response to the chefs energy and sat down to a filling breakfast. He ate fast so he could do the shopping. He saw Ravi come out of his own room, shifting his bandana and eye patch back into its rightful place.

"Oh Allen-kun, good morning, you're up early".

"I want to try my best for everybody today".

Ravi smiled and stifled a yawn, it was good to see Allen smile, it brought warmth into the heart, as if everything was going to be ok. He watched Allen eat his food in amazing speed with awe. He was surprised the boy couldn't choke with that much food going down his throat.

Allen walked out the doors alone, Ravi wanted to come with him, but Allen insisted that he could take care himself, giving his famous smile convinced everyone that he'd be ok.

Cross was last to wake, as usual, he scratched his head and yawned as he walked out.

"Oh Cross, late as usual I see", Jerry chatted merrily again.

"Yes. Hm? Where's Allen?"

"Oh, he went to do the shopping remember".

"Then why is he here", Cross pointed an accusing finger at Ravi.

"Allen insisted that he went by himself, brave boy hm?"

"WHAT!? He wasn't meant to be alone! That girl could come at him while he's alone you know!"

Everyone winced at his loud volume, they all came to a realization, the smile Allen gave them had wiped away the memory of the strange girl who'd attempted to kill Allen. Cross dashed back to his room to get dressed. Ravi and Jerry hurried outside calling Allen's name.

"ALLEN!… ALLEN!", Ravi cupped his hands around his mouth to enlarge his volume.

Jerry went around asking people if they'd seen a foreign boy with snow white hair.

…

Allen looked from street to street, nothing looked familiar, and he was lost. Allen's hand flew up and griped his hair.

"Ahhh! I'm lost again, and I said all this crap about trying hard, how can I do that if I can't even remember a few streets", he kneeled down covering his eyes, feeling utterly useless. He wanted to cry again, for letting so many people down, for making them worry, for making their fears a reality. Allen buried his face into his arms to hide his shame.

"Allen Walker, welcome to my world".

Allen looked up to see he was in a totally different world, what was going on, what had happened to the streets of Kyoto? Allen looked around, pointy candles floating everywhere only dimly lighting the dark world, just enough to show the stuffed toys that floated lazily in the air with them. He turned to where the voice had come from, fear gripped his stomach, Rhode Camelot stood before him. In her hand she held a butterfly, she stroked it adoringly.

"Do you know what this is Allen?"

"Let me out!"

Rhode ignored him, "It's my pet, Tease, isn't he beautiful, isn't he deadly?"

"Deadly?"

"Oh sorry let me rephrase that", Rhode laughed a bit.

"You see, Tease is going to help me make a beautiful doll", the butterfly left her hand, fluttering dangerously towards Allen. He back away from it but hit a wall. The butterfly slowly lowered itself onto his neck; Allen felt a stab pain on the side of his neck.

"What d-did… you… do", Allen's eyes went hollow, everything around him went dark. He slumped down, eyes still open, like that of a lifeless doll.

Rhode laughed madly, "Allen did you know that you are beautiful, your skin will make you a perfect porcelain doll…now, what should I dress you up in?"

…

Ravi blindly ran all over the streets calling Allen's name, he didn't even watch where he was going, he just wanted to see Allen safe and sound. He ran into something along the way, he fell painfully on to his back side. He opened his eyes to see a furious Kanda sitting on his behind directly opposite him.

"Yuu, I'm sorry, I-I was getting worried, Allen, he went out on his own, Cross had us all look for him, but… but he's no to be found", Ravi slapped his hand on to his forehead in frustration at his own helplessness.

Kanda immediately got up without a word and dashed off in search of Allen, a quite stroll down the street had become an unknown nightmare to Kanda Yuu, he didn't know where all this fear derived from, but all he wanted now was to find Allen.

Kanda clenched his teeth in irritation, "You're so damn troublesome, stupid beansprout".

He slowed down when he caught a glimpse of something brown, he bent down and frowned, it was Allen's wallet. He checked inside, the money was still there. He saw something else next to the wallet, it was a necklace made from silver with a unnatural looking sapphire imbedded in it. Kanda reached for it, but found that he was being pulled into it all of a sudden. He landed on something soft; he took out from under him what seemed like a stuffed toy. He then looked up and gasped, the air around him was like another dimension.

"Who are you?" a child's voice echoed through the black space.

Kanda turned, "You!"

Rhode was puzzled for a few seconds, but soon recognized his familiar long hair, "Ah… I see, you're that annoying guy who ruined my plans".

Kanda narrowed his eyes at her, naturally he hated kids, but with her, it was an indescribable hatred the devil himself could not produce. She laughed at his slow movements to reach for the hilt of Mugen. She summoned all the sharp candles within a certain radius around her; they came to her side and immediately pointed threateningly at Kanda. Rhode didn't believe he could get through that many. Her smile faltered as Kanda smirked, she felt as if he was looking down on her, almost pitying her.

"Ha! You won't be smirking for long!", the candles all flew at him at once.

Kanda made a few smooth slashed he called Hakka (eight flowers); they left lines of reflected light in the air, leaving an impression of an eight petal flower. After dodging a few more candles and regained his defensive stance and smirked at Rhode again.

"Is that all, you're boring me".

"Wipe that smile off your face, I know why you are here", a lifeless figure was summoned to Rhode's side. She smiled when Kanda's eyes widened in realization, his smirk gone as if he had never done so. He glared at her with an intention of killing; he looked back at the figure she'd just summoned. Allen sat lifelessly in a chair, his eyes reflected no light and he wore an unusual dress. The dress was made of a black fabric, the sleeves were a bit wide nearing the hand, and he had a black lace surrounding his throat with a few strips of fabric coming out of it, connecting the black lace to his low collar. Kanda was enraged to see Allen in such a state, lifeless and in a dress.

"What did you do!?"

Rhode laughed at his anger, "I turned him into a doll, a beautiful human is very rare, let alone a human with a pure heart, if you're willing to, you can join him", Rhode produced a butterfly from her sleeve.

"I'd rather bite off my own tongue then become one of yours", he raised Mugen above his head in an attacking stance.

He raced towards Rhode, shifting his sword to swing from the side. Rhode dodged the sword easily, further adding to Kanda's annoyance. He took the chance of her absence away from Allen and grabbed one of his frail hands in his own, with a jerk Allen flew towards him. Rhode frowned, she wasn't going to let him take away her reward for outing an end to Allen, but she dare not throw anymore candles, Allen was a doll now, but he was still flesh and blood.

Kanda turned to Rhode, hugging Allen defensively to his body with his left hand, while he pointed Mugen at Rhode with the other. Rhode smiled.

"You came through the necklace right?"

"What?"

"How careless of me, I dropped it", Rhode laughed.

"What is your point".

"You only have one way to get out", she pointed at the necklace Kanda had recently saw before falling into this dimension. It lay forgotten through all the fighting. Rhode started towards it.

"Once I pick it up, you will have no other way of getting out, I don't care if I can't have Allen as my doll anymore, The Earl can just get me another", she stood next to it and waved at Kanda.

Kanda was furious, he wanted to help Allen, but through all the events, nothing he did helped him. He didn't want to give up now, He ran with Allen limp body in his hand, pointing Mugen at Rhode, piercing her heart just as she bent down to pick up the necklace. She looked up at him with blood rushing out of her mouth, she hadn't expected him to still have hope of getting out. Kanda glared at her.

"This is the end, no one survives when they hurt what is under my protection, even if it is the beansprout", Kanda flicked away the blood on his sword, he felt no regret killing this girl.

"You'll never be able to get Allen out of that state, the poison would of spread threw out his body by now, I will have completed my mission".

Kanda spared her one last cold stare before grasping the portal, the sapphire in the middle glowed and the light engulfed Kanda and Allen. Kanda felt the dirt road touch his feet again. He turned Allen around to start inspecting his body for any sign of where the poison was injected. His arms were clean of any wound, Kanda reached up and ripped of the black lace around his neck to reveal a blue-purple mark on Allen. He didn't know how to get the poison out of him, for a few moments he panicked, raking his mind for any remembrance of how to survive a snake bite. Looking at Allen's wound; it was like that of a snakes bite wound. He smacked his forehead, _'that's right, master __Katsuragi__ taught me to suck the poison out'_. Kanda looked down at Allen, he suddenly blushed realising what he had to do to him.

He hesitantly bent down towards Allen's neck, his face going redder with every inch he got closer. Finally his mouth made contact on to the purple mark, it took him a few seconds to start to suck, he paused from time to time, spitting out a yellow liquid in his intervals, making sure he thoroughly spat it all out before he started sucking again.

…

Allen saw only darkness as soon as the butterfly landed on him. He felt like life had escaped his body.

He felt something warm touch his neck. The warmth would come off him every now and then, but it came back and started an sucking motion again. Allen moaned a bit at the sensation when he got a part of his senses back. The sucking stopped, but the warmth stayed, Allen didn't stir. Taking it as an all clear sign Kanda began to take the poison out again. He hated to admit it, but Allen knew that he himself was partially taking pleasure in the warm sensation. Once he felt like he gained the movements of his leg back again he still stayed still until the feeling in his arms had returned.

Kanda got off to spit the yellow liquid out again. He looked at Allen for any movements of life. Allen's eyes opened slowly not used to the unusual weight he felt on them. Kanda sighed in relief.

"Kanda?"

"What is it beansprout?"

"The shopping"

Kanda sweat dropped, "You were attacked and this is all you think about, you are unbelievable, everyone was worried about you idiot"

Allen sat up suddenly, narrowly escaping hitting Kanda's head with his own.

"Oh no, I must of made them worried sick, where are we?"

"Kyoto"

"No I meant where are we in Kyoto"

Kanda looked around at their surroundings; and noticed that it was night time. He frowned, he hadn't expected for time to fly by this quickly. He only bumped into Ravi in the afternoon.

"How long have you been lost before encountering that girl again?"

"I-I don't know"

Kanda cursed silently, but it was still audible for Allen to hear.

"How did you get me out of my paralysed state?" Allen, in truth, was quiet afraid to find out, he touched the part of his neck where Tease had bitten him and where he felt the warmth.

Kanda blushed a bit, though it could not be seen in the night, "I sucked it from your neck, how else do you expect me to do it… stop asking stupid questions bean sprout, and I'm pissed right now".

Allen saw that Kanda's hair had fallen out of place; he could only guess that he saved him from Rhode by force, he spotted the white ribbon and handed it to him. Kanda stared at it before snatching it away from Allen, hurting him slightly. Allen unknowingly pouted.

Kanda looked up at Allen's hurt expression before grabbing a hold of his wrist and dragging him off the floor.

"Come on bean sprout, it's late, we'd better find a place to stay, we need to clean your neck a bit anyway".

The pair walked off into the moonlit path, not caring where it took them, as long as they were together and safe.

_The big figure of the Earl trudged patiently over to a necklace. It was silver with a sapphire imbedded in the middle. He took a hold of it, and a blinding light sent him to another dimension. He still had his forever stuck grin on his face as he walked over to the limp body of Rhode Camelot. He placed one of her stuffed toys at her side, feeling the softness against her skin she turned her eyes on the Earl. Wanting him to save her life in return of her mission being completed and believing in the Earls generosity._

_"Rhode, you have failed me again"._

_Her eyes widened at the news, "It can'__t be! T__he poison was in his body"._

_The Earl took her out stretched hand and patted it comfortingly as tears fell down her face, Rhode was scared, __and she__ wanted to live. The chances of breathing again were forever lost once the Earl gently lay her hand down on the floor._

_"Earl…p-please"._

_The Earl bowed and tipped his hat slightly at her helpless figure, "Please, rest in peace Rhode, I'm glad that I am not the one to take your life, thank you for your loyal services"._

_He picked up the necklace and passed a gloved hand over Rhode's face, wiping away the dry red river that stained her mouth and closed her eyes. He picked up the necklace and disappeared, leaving the dead girl in her coffin that was never to be visited. Soon the darkness would consume the decay of her body and no one would be there to put flowers upon her grave, she was left to rot in a coffin that never existed._

_Pitiful creature are pitiful toys __of cruel__ fate, it was always inevitable._

A/N- Yes! Chapter 7 is finished, be back for more, because in the next chapter Kanda's going to make his next move. The Earl's going to make his plans as well, though right now, I'm puzzled, what should I do, keep the poisoned apple or use my imagination, I hope you can tell me what I should do in the reviews. Bye!


	8. Hot Spring Frenzy

**Because I'll be going overseas for a few weeks I might not have access to the internet so I'll be updating earlier for a change. Thank you for reviewing my story, I hope you guys will continue to support my fics in the new year –bows-. **

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

(_ok…I suck at summaries, but Akiko writes much better than this summary suggests so please, read and review…thanks!)_

**DISCLAIMER**: I wish.

**CHAPTER EIGHT **Hot Spring Frenzy

It had been a while since Kanda had killed Rhode; he had Allen put an arm over his shoulder so he could support him. The poison recently inserted in his neck had left him a bit numb making normal movements difficult. Allen felt like dead weight, Kanda had just saved his life and now he had to drag him to an inn.

"Beansprout don't make that face, you're supposed to be happy when someone saves you".

"Ah? Oh. Sorry Kanda".

They spotted light just a few metres away.

"It won't be long beansprout, just hold on for a bit longer".

The inn keeper was scared half to death seeing the most feared swordsman in Kyoto in her inn, holding a battered looking foreign boy. Allen managed to convince her that they weren't there to cause trouble, but his injuries had convinced her. Soon after a while, the inn keeper was revealed to be a gentle woman who was quite the gullible one.

"I'm sorry, I was so rude at the beginning, treating you like trouble", she placed a hand on her blushing cheek; she had a flash back of her embarrassing moment.

_"No! Stay away! Get out!__"__ she held a broom above her head, knees trembling in the process._

_"N-no we're not here to make trouble… really!" Kanda dodged the broom stick easily but left Allen dangling in his wake, so the broom stick struck him on the head. The impact made him pass out, as if the numbness wasn't __enough.__She__ watched the young boy in an unusual dress fall limply to the ground._

_"Beansprout!"_

_End flash back_

Allen rubbed his bandaged head and laughed a bit, "Don't worry, these are the types of things that you can look back at and laugh".

The woman thought for a moment and a gentle smile graced her lips, "Yes…yes that's true".

Kanda sat outside the inns room, staring out at the steamy waters emitting from the hot spring. As he exhaled, a white puff of smoke billowed out from his partially opened mouth. Allen spotted him from a distance and felt a bit playful. He silently approached Kanda, holding out his hands ready to cover Kanda's eyes. He edged closer smiling mischievously; his hands were right behind Kanda's head.

"What do you want beansprout", Kanda was well aware of Allen's tricks.

"Waa!" Allen jumped back in surprise, "How'd you know I was there?"

"What do you think my training does for me."

"If you could tell I was there, why'd you only talk when I was right behind you?" Allen pointed a accusing finger in Kanda's face.

Kanda brushed his hand away, "I wanted to make your plans back fire", He must of found teasing Allen amusing.

Allen pouted and threw a snow ball in Kanda's face, bolting away from him, laughing as he went.

"What did you say about backfiring Kanda? I had a backup plan you know?" Allen continued to run and laughed.

"Damn you beansprout", Kanda raced after him with a snow ball in his hand.

Suzaku, the inn keeper, giggled when Kanda's snowball made contact with the back of Allen's head, fragments of it falling down his shirt chilling him. Kanda smiled watching Allen reaching in towards his back trying to get the snow out. He finally decided Allen had learnt his lesson and patted his back making the snow fall out. Allen tried throwing a number of punches for putting snow down his shirt, but Kanda, as expected, dodged them like he was dodging a sloth's punch.

The pair finally settled down and decided to take a bath in the hot spring.

"You're so different to what the rumours say about you, why do men fear you so much?" Suzaku couldn't help, but be curious as she handed them each a Yukata belonging to the inn.

Kanda stared at the ground, sorrow showed in the depths of his eyes, "Because…I have killed before, and it won't be the last kill I make".

Allen wanted to shield him from the guilt he felt, "Don't worry Kanda, I believe you only had a good reason to do so"

Kanda looked up, he had never expected words of comfort for what he had done coming from the young boy, he saw Suzaku nod in agreement.

"I don't believe that you would kill just for sake of it… more like… you kill to protect the ones you hold dear to you, am I right?"

Kanda felt as though this woman was a female equivalent of Katsuragi, his expression softened a bit. He did kill, yes, but there are no limits when a person wants to protect the person they love. After all killing was an inevitable thing for samurais, but some took killing as something for ridding themselves of unwanted problems. Kanda for one didn't run away from his problems.

Drops of water flew on Kanda when Allen slipped from the side of the hot spring into the hot water.

"Be careful beansprout, don't go injuring yourself right after I saved you from an eternal sleep".

Allen laughed a bit at his concern, "Yes, I'm sorry".

Suzaku had given them another Yukata meant for the hot spring so Allen was quite relieved that he didn't have to wander about in the cold with a towel around his waist. He looked at Kanda who just sat calmly in the hot water. He took up one of the buckets and dipped it in the water, letting the water run in. Kanda stared questioningly at the boy before coming to a realization. Before he could stop Allen a bucket of hot water was tipped over his head followed by laughter.

"You're awfully playful for someone who was poisoned".

"You're too stiff, do you know what fun is", Allen emphasised the last word.

"Che, shut up beansprout".

Allen pouted; he sank into the hot spring in resignation. The water soothed his wounded neck a bit, but the blue marks remained. He remembered the warm sensation on his neck when he was still paralysed. Allen blushed at the memory and buried his face in the water. Kanda didn't know what Allen was doing, but he smiled.

Soon Allen was a healthy glow of red from the hot water; it no longer felt like winter to him now. He sighed and lifted himself up out of the water. Kanda looked at how the Yukata stuck to Allen's slender body. His pale skin showing up a bit through the white material. Kanda blushed, Allen turned to see his red cheeks.

"What?"

Kanda snapped out of his trance, "Nothing, the water's just making me hot"

Looking at the blue bruise on Allen's neck made him think of the strange girl. She had mentioned someone called The Earl, what was it? He noticed Allen staring at something.

"What is it now?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that tattoo…"

Kanda looked at the black symbol imprinted on the left side of his chest. He disliked that tattoo; it reminded him of many things, bad things.

"It's my family's symbol, it's meant to be with a lotus flower, but I'm a guy, it's usually the female who bear the lotus flower on their left shoulder, but that traditions taken out since my father took his place as the clans leader", Kanda clenched his fists talking about his father.

Allen looked at the tattoo with a sombre look; Kanda obviously disliked talking about his family.

"Don't worry, when you start a family of your own, you can start that tradition again"

Kanda looked at Allen, he was being consoled by the boy again. "Hn…thanks beansprout".

Allen walked back inside to get himself dry.

Females had once been a part of the Kanda family rankings; they fought alongside the males as equals. They weren't feared by the people of Kyoto, but were respected by them, many others adored them for their loyalty. They served the country well with strong forces. The said clan began their down fall when the arrogant men took over as the next generation. Soon women were to fight as shields with no weapons as it was considered a waste on them. Many died and that weakened the family greatly. When Kanda's father took over, women weren't allowed to fight at all; this caused an outrage throughout the women quarters, though their complaints fell on death ears. The lotus mark was becoming scarce, the only woman who still bared it being Kanda's grandmother, but she was banished from the family for protecting her husband in the war, her whereabouts currently unknown. Kanda was the only one to bear the tattoo apart from his father; all the other men had died.

"Kanda? Your skin's going to look like a pickled plum if you don't come out", Allen's voice derailed his inner conflict.

Kanda heaved a sigh and dragged himself out as Allen walked back in. He got dressed in his normal Yukata and followed Allen to the one of the inn rooms. Their dinner was set out neatly on a table. Allen was already seated, waiting for Kanda.

"Why aren't you eating bean sprout?"

Allen turned around and smiled, "I was waiting for you".

"You need to eat so you don't have to hold back", Kanda sounded a bit angry.

"Don't be a bastard about everything, you always ruin the mood don't you, and even if I hadn't waited you'd still complain about me being a pig right?"

Kanda was taken back at how coldly Allen had spoken just then. He hadn't really noticed that he always complained no matter which way things went.

"Is everything so bad no matter what? Do you need to find a fault in everything?"

Kanda didn't know how to answer those questions, "Of course I have things I'm happy with".

"You've actually been happy before".

Kanda sensed that Allen was making fun of him there and whacked his head.

"My point is… it's just that I'm not complaining, I… just don't know how to say nice things"

"That's true, nice isn't something that suits you"

Kanda whacked his head again, "I'm being serious here bean sprout, don't go making stupid comments".

They finally sat down to a silent dinner (luckily for Allen), Kanda ate nothing but soba, as for Allen, he ate a portion from everything. Allen dipped his raw salmon into some greenish looking sauce, curious of what if would taste like. For some reason Kanda started to stare at him with interest, he watched Allen as he brought the salmon up to his mouth. A big smear of the pale green sauce covered half the raw meat. Allen stared back at Kanda curiously, but Kanda watched his chopstick hand closely. Allen put the salmon in his mouth and liquid fire flooded through his mouth.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Kanda smirked, his eyes laughing at the poor boy that had just eaten a teaspoon of wasabi.

Suzaku burst into the room, "What happened!" she stared at Allen who was currently the same colour as his hair and holding his throat.

"The idiot ate a chunk of wasabi"

"Because another certain idiot didn't tell me!"

Suzaku sweat dropped and walked out leaving the two to their argument.

For the rest of the night Allen shunned Kanda for his cruelty. Kanda was amused at his childish silence. Soon, though, it was getting irritating, he wanted to hear Allen talking again.

"Hey bean sprout… talk"

Allen flung around, "NO!" and he retreated back to facing his own futon.

"You just did"

"Shut up!"

"You're being a child now bean sprout"

"Why do you care?"

Kanda was annoyed; he reached and yanked one of Allen's wrists, losing one of his supports Allen fell on the floor sideways. Kanda pinned him down, not allowing him to get up.

"You're being incredibly annoying right now bean sprout, you won't talk because of a mere prank and now you talk like a child, you're being damn irritating", Kanda hissed in his face.

"Get off!"

Kanda let go of Allen, letting him pull the covers of the futon over his face. Kanda stared at the angry bundle, listening to it whisper curses under its breath. He nudged it and it rolled away, he nudged it again and it rolled towards to edge of the floor boards outside.

"Hey bean sprout that's-"

The futon fell into the snow with a thud at hearing the word bean sprout. Allen appeared from inside the covers blushing at his foolishness at not listening to Kanda and silently dragged his half wet futon back into the room. Kanda stared when Allen just sat and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Kanda draped one of his covers on Allen, making the younger boy look up at him. He said nothing as he leaned against the wall himself with the other part of the futon covering him. Deep inside his heart, he laughed endlessly at Allen's clumsy actions and smiled at the growing warmth he felt.

Morning came and shed light on the two boys, Kanda slowly opened his eyes. He tried to get up, but something pressed down on his shoulder. Allen laid peacefully sleeping on Kanda; he had slid off the wall onto him overnight. Kanda didn't want to wake up Allen while he was so calm. The two stayed like that for quite some time, Kanda sat there thinking about what it would be like if he could stay like that forever. It would feel nice.

At last, Allen's eyes fluttered open; he shifted his head around on Kanda's shoulder, then he opened his eyes and yawned. He realized that something was posing as his pillow, to afraid to know what it was, he lifted his head slowly to look at Kanda's shoulder.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry, I must of fallen, I didn't know, I'm rea-!"

"Shut up bean sprout, don't make so much noise in the morning"

"I know, I'm so-"

"Stop apologizing"

"I'm so-"

Allen stopped when he saw a vein pulsing on Kanda's forehead.

He blushed; Kanda had let him stay sleeping on his shoulder, despite his anti-social personality. He smiled radiantly as well as apologetically at Kanda. The older boy calmed down somewhat after looking at the warm smile. He'd never felt so connected with someone before apart from his sisters, but they were siblings which was natural. Allen seemed to have found a path to Kanda's heart, it wouldn't always be open, but with time, Allen can go there whenever he wants. Right now Allen just wanted to enjoy the closeness they were experiencing.

"Come on bean sprout, we'd better go, the troupes going to be worried"

"Oh ok, how far away are they?"

"Not too far, it'll be another half an hour walk"

The pair set out towards the theatre, where the troupe was preparing for another outing to find Allen. People stared at Allen and Kanda, the feared man was walking with people a lot more these days, little did they know, he had only walked with one person, Allen. People couldn't see how a pure person such as Allen would be walking let alone talking with a demon such as Kanda. It puzzled the town people deeply, but made no comment in fear of it being their last. They obviously don't know much about Kanda and what he was really like, but he did have a few connections with people in the city, they weren't close, but they could talk like Kanda never was what the rumours said him to be, too bad they had to sword smiths.

Kanda looked down at Mugen, he took it out of the sheath, inspecting it, people stepped back a few metres. The candles had dulled the blade down a bit, little dents could be seen.

"Hey bean sprout, the troupe is only up the street a bit more, I have to get my sword fixed"

Allen felt a little disappointed, but he agreed, "Ok, take care"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye", but Allen's farewell was unheard to his dismay.

Allen knocked on the door of the theatre lightly, it slid slowly to reveal a worn out looking Ravi. He stared at Allen for a few seconds before his eyes focused on the familiar white hair, in slow motion, his eyes grew wider.

"AAAAALLLEEEENNN!", he flew into Allen tackling him down, tears were rolling down his cheeks, "YOU HAD NO IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE, NEVER EVER, EVER GO OUT ALONE AGAIN!!!!!!!"

Allen laughed nervously patting Ravi at the same time, "ok, ok don't cry, I'm just fine", he assured him.

The rest of the troupe were relieved to see Allen again, they forgot he was actually lost.

"Allen, how'd you find your way back?" Jerry leaned in inspecting the boys face for any sign of changing.

"Kanda found me"

"Awww…. Yuu-chan's concerned about you to".

"What?"

Ravi snapped out of his swooning, "Oh yeah, I bumped into Yuu-chan while searching for you, I told him and he just upped and went like that, you know he seemed pretty pissed"

"Oh ok… I'm a bit tired now, can I go to my room?"

"Sure! Rest up before you go out to do the shopping… with Ravi this time"

Allen laughed and walked to his room, despite the sleep in the inn, his body still felt weak. He slumped down on his futon, falling asleep without a second thought.

A/N- Whoa, that was better then I expected, oh well thanks for the reviews, and an around of applause for KisSu for her hard work editing my stories (my grammar really sucks), thank you for reading again, aren't Kanda and Allen's relationship just so cute now lol. Allen found a place in Kanda's heart, when did I end writing things like that? Yes… well bye


	9. Maybe I Do

**guys, sorry for the long wait!! i'm gonna post all the done but unbetaed chapters as an apology!! (sorry for the unbetaedness toooooo!!)...just remember this story isn't complete...there's still more to look forward too! (plus don't forgot to send the reviews in...it helps me write more!)  
**

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven (unbetaed)

**AUTHOR**: Akiko

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

**DISCLAIMER**: Ha!

**CHAPTER NINE **Maybe I do

Kanda walked with the snow crunching beneath his feet, he walked with out the familiar warmth that radiated from the white haired boy. It was a bit quiet for Kanda's liking now. He finally reached his destination, he brushed away the curtains that hung on the doors frames. He greeted Master Kihiro, the sword smith.

"Kanda, long time no see"

"Master Kihiro, my sword is need of repair"

"Ha, you're as straight forward as ever Kanda, how's training?"

"I'll be able to become a fully fledged samurai in no time"

"Good to hear… oh yes, Kanda, there's something I think you should know about"

"What?"

"Your father, he's out looking for you and lady Sakuya"

"…"

"You're sisters are in danger as well, he's on the ready to kill them before Master Katsuragi give them the lotus mark"

"What!?… th-the lotus mark, but it's only meant for the family"

"Well, since Katsuragi married your elder sister, he's taken on the Kanda name, Lady Itoe won't be marked since she bears no skills"

"That means… Sayuri…Ayumi"

"Yup, their both gonna be killed, but I really doubt that your fathers men can get to them, but still keep an eye on Miss Sayuri and Miss Ayumi, you never know", Master Kihiro pointed Mugen at Kanda like a warning.

Kanda bowed, "Thank you for informing me, I'm in your debt"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just a swords smith with a simple life"

Kanda accepted his sword and looked at it, the blades were sharper then before and it gleamed dangerously, reflecting the light coming off the hot fire. He bowed again and walked out, he set off towards Sayuri and Ayumi's hide out, situated in a cave they found as children.

"Kanda Yuu right?"

Kanda turned to the feminine voice and frowned, she wore red paint on her lips and a pink kimono was wrapped securely around her body to show the outline of her slender body. Her blue eyes standing out against her tanned skin.

"So what?"

She seemed to ignore the coldness in his voice, "I'm Marian from England", she held out her hand to him.

Kanda glared at her before turning away, _'great foreign women, as if those rabid girls weren't enough'_.

Marian caught up to him, her golden locks bouncing behind her as she ran, "I'm told that the streets of Kyoto aren't safe".

"Then get out"

"Will you be my body guard?"

Kanda stopped in his tracks, the nerves of this girl was finally getting to him, "No".

Marian pouted before grabbing his arm, "I'll give you anything you want", a seductive glimmer in her eyes.

Kanda couldn't miss the hidden implications, he leaned into her a bit, she anticipated what was to come. He was only a few centimetres away from her face now.

"No", he said bluntly. He turned to walk off at high speed again.

Marian was left there stunned, she was just tricked, made a fool of in front of many by a foreigner. She ran towards him and grabbed the back of his Yukata, "Hold it there! How dare you humiliate me like that, I'm a noble so watch your mouth!"

Kanda rolled his eyes, "I don't see why I have to, you're no noble here"

Marian was dumbfounded, he had just out smarted her, many cowed under her once she mentioned she was a noble. She turned to see Kanda's back disappearing fast again. She ran, but something stopped her in her tracks. A white haired girl in a kimono was walking around, such beauty easily rivalled hers. Marian forgot about Kanda for a while and watched as Allen talked to a store owner who complimented on his appearance.

"What a beautiful girl, lucky for you, I give angels discounts, what do you say!", a man called from his store.

Allen smiled warmly, melting the hearts of many, "Thank you very much",

A bag broke letting loose a few red apples, an old woman painfully bent her back to retrieve them, Allen rushed over and picked them up. He offered another bag to her placing the apples in it gently.

"Thank you, an old woman like me is an nuisance, your beautiful and kind, girls such as your self are rare jewels, don't give yourself to just anyone"

Allen laughed and blushed at her compliments, what kind of people would he give himself away to. He wanted to give his heart to someone who needs help, that's what Allen thought.

Marian watched from distance as the white haired girl went to buy rice. The stores owner seemed to know her and spoke with a crease between her eyebrows showing worry. The woman offered to help, but the girl declined with a sweet smile and tried again and again to lift the heavy bag off the ground.

"Beansprout? You're at it again?"

"It's Allen", Allen struggled even to prop up the bag.

"Where is that idiot red-head? Isn't he supposed to help?"

"He sort of went to flirt with these girls"

Kanda gave a sigh and went over to lift the bag again, "You're better of a girl you know, being all weak and all", Kanda whispered as he bent down as to not blow Allen's cover.

Allen pretended to fall and put out a foot to stop himself only to step on Kanda, the older boy cursed. People turned around to see what was all the commotion as Kanda told him off for using such tactics to get back at him. Allen laughed making it worse for the Japanese, people were deeply perplexed at this sight. Never had they seen the devil bring light to an angel.

Marian gripped her kimono, making her fists white. The strange girl was talking to Kanda like she'd known him for quite some time. She walked over with some authority and hugged Kanda's arm to herself.

"Leave him alone!"

Kanda turned from his argument to see Marian clinging on to him, Allen stared blankly at her for some time.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Kanda… she's uhh… pretty".

"You! Didn't I make it clear I didn't want you around!"

"Be my body guard"

"Kanda, don't be so rude to her, don't you love her"

"Do we look like lovers beansprout!?"

"We will be"

"No we won't!"

Allen sweat dropped and left the two and started ti try and lift the rice bag again. Kanda followed Allen and lifted the bag while grabbing Allen's wrist. Allen was his escape route for now.

"Come on beansprout, let's go"

"Wait, your job"

"Ask someone else, you can't make me, don't think so highly of yourself", with that Kanda continued to drag Allen back up the road.

"Then are you choosing that thing over me"

Kanda needed reason to get away from her, he hugged Allen to himself and whispered in his ears, "Just play along, I need to get rid of her", Allen was shocked at first, but he agreed. He lightly clung to the arm that hugged him.

Marian's eyes widened a the sight, she stuttered, someone just chose a person over her, she was better then a person, well at least she thought so.

"You can see that I have, so stop bothering me!"

After they were out of sight, Kanda finally let go of Allen. The snow scenery was dissolving around them, giving way for warmer seasons. The cherry blossoms would soon fill the bare trees that stood so lifelessly in the Wintry days. Allen himself looked forward to seeing the blossoms, to watch them fall down with the warm spring breeze. The sweet scent would fill the air creating another enchanted world of pale pink.

They found Ravi again, he was scratching his head, looking this way and that way for any sign of the white haired boy.

"Oh crap!, Cross is going to skin me a live if I don't find Allen"

"Ravi!"

Ravi turned to the voice that called out to him, he then had streams of tears flowing down his face as he ran towards Allen, arms open wide. He tackled the young boy in to a bear hug, choking him half to death.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry , I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist", he continued to apologize nuzzling Allen as he did so.

"Ravi, Ravi, it's ok, really, Kanda found me… again, he even helped me with a few things"

"One thing beansprout"

"Yuu-chan's helping little Allen?! This world must be coming to an end!"

"Shut up! You're attracting attention you stupid red-head!"

"Oh Kanda, I bothered you twice today, I'm sorry, you must have other things to do", Allen bowed down.

"Don't worry… I was meant to be heading this way, so … don't apologize…", Kanda turned to hide his blush, but what for, he didn't have a clue.

"Hm? What were you doing"

"I'm going to my sisters base"

"Base?, that sound fun, can I come Yuu-chan!?"

"No"

"Aww… Come on let me come, let me come!"

"Shut up stupid red-head, you're just going to follow a group of girls somewhere else again"

"Fine, Allen, make sure I don't"

"Hey when was I included in this!"

"Leave beansprout out of this"

"Yuu-chan? You're defending Allen, oh well, I guess no one can help it, I mean Allen is so cute!"

"Ow! Ravi stop hugging me!"

"Just let us come Yuu-chan"

Kanda glared at Ravi for a while, but diverted his eyes to Allen, he stared at him for a while. Allen squirmed a bit, looking side ways to avoid eye contact. He heard Kanda sigh.

"…Fine"

"Yes!"

"But if I find you annoying, you're going home"

"I'll go ask Jerry if I can"

"Of coarse you can Allen-kun"

The three boys jumped up, "Whaa!?"

"J-Jerry, when did you get there?"

"Oh, you took so long, I was getting worried, I was wondering if Ravi had walked of with a couple of girls again"

"He did"

"Yuu-chan, y-you traitor!"

"Ravi, how could you, there is no girl cuter then our little Allen-kun"

"Yeah, so can we go"

"Yes, come back before night time, the performance starts an our after sunrise, watch over Allen-kun"

…

The threesome stopped at the mouth of the cave, Kanda pushed aside a few bushes and allowed Allen to go in before him. He let go of the branch causing it to swing into the unsuspecting Ravi.

"Nii-chan? You're here? What is it?", a little girl with black hair and ruby eyes came out.

"Do you bring news", Sayuri followed her.

"Fathers out to kill you two, Master Katsuragi is going to give you two the lotus mark"

"Oh really!? Cool!"

"Ayumi, don't let fathers men get you, you have to get that mark got it?"

Ayumi nodded enthusiastically. She was just a child after all, she saw trouble in smaller way, it was nothing more then something that block your path. Once she sets foot into the real world away from her family, trouble is a obstacle that has many roots to decide your destiny. The short cut, full of death traps and regret, the long way, painful yet fulfilling.

"Your father is that horrible?"

"Best not to get involved beansprout"

Ayumi tilted her head, "Beansprout? Nii-chan that's no way to address a boy"

"You knew I was a boy"

"Ravi nii-chan told me"

"Nii-chan?" Kanda turned to Ravi with Mugen out of it's sheath.

"You're too pretty for a boy", Sayuri ignores the sight of Ravi being skinned alive.

Allen blushed, "Th-there are many unusual things in the world Sayuri-san"

"I know, when you just came in, I thought nii-chan had a girlfriend", Sayuri clasped her hand over Ayumi's mouth.

"Ayumi, watch your mouth"

The thirteen year old struggled against Sayuri's hand. Allen laughed nervously, what a strange family. Back in Britain, a child always respected her elders and never spoke if not spoken to.

"You two take care, I'm going to leave now, Ayumi don't be too much trouble ok?"

"I will"

Sayuri glared at her, feigning anger. She reached over and ruffled Ayumi's black hair. Siblings couldn't have this much contact or fun in where Allen had come from.

….back with Marian

The young European girl bit her thumb, raking through her mind for a way to get rid of the white haired girl. She wanted to damage her beauty, take away what made others love her. It was the only way to let her get closer to Kanda after all. She was so infuriated by Allen's beauty she could kill.

"That's it", Marian snapped her fingers.

"Reb! Get over here… NOW!", her poor butler hurried over to her side.

"What may I do for you, Miss Marian"

"I want you to come with me to that performance where you told me that bitch works"

"Certainly"

"It's full of men right?"

"Yes Madam"

"Ha! She must be some kind of slut! She makes no threat to me"

"Yes Madam"

"Go prepare the carriage"

"Certainly Madam"

….

One hour had passed since the sun had left the world into a deep slumber behind the mountains of Kyoto. People walked towards the theatre savouring the fresh warm air of spring. Tonight was the Winter Goddess's last performance, it was her time to say good night and retreat to her temple awaiting the day when her part of the year came again. When it did, snow will come forth from the skies and cover the dirt grounds with millions of crystals.

Marian looked around the stage, she wanted a way to make the girl look like a fool. Reb stood by her, he feared getting into trouble, because he always brought out her dirty deeds.

"Ah! That should burn that pretty face and leave a gruesome scar, Reb!"

The butler jumped, "Yes Madam?"

"Go up there and cut that hanging candle there", she pointed to the candle Allen was to stand under.

"But Madam, surely that would hurt the girl badly", the butler had no intentions of hurting anyone.

Marian rolled her eyes, "Why do you think I told you to do that"

"Yes Madam", the man trudged off with a sombre expression.

…

Allen stood in the wings awaiting his cue. He was dressed in his formal attire once again. Jerry painted his lips with the faint pink again just before Ravi called forth the Winter Goddess.

"There she is, I suppose this is my cue too", Reb started to cut away at the candles supports.

Ayumi watched, nodding off from time to time, she saw Ravi come on stage and fight demons. He called forth the Winter Goddess at last, Allen gracefully walked onto the stage, but as expected this did little to awaken Ayumi from her slumber. Sayuri nudged her as she was beginning to snore and attract glares from old women.

"Sorry", Ayumi rubbed her eyes, but she stopped, a noise caught her sensitive ears, where was it coming from. _Saw, saw, saw,_ there it went again.

Ayumi's eyes darted around the stage, something wasn't right and her stomach was jumping up and down urging her to look for what ever was making such sounds. Her eyes landed upon a foreign man with a knife, quietly cutting away at the ropes above Allen. He was discreetly hidden in the dark. It didn't make sense, who would wan to harm a girl.

Ayumi tugged at her brothers sleeves, much to his annoyance, he was watching Allen and was not prepared to see his sisters eyes filled with fear.

"What?"

"There nii-chan, up there, there's a man trying to kill Allen nii-chan", her fingers pointing upwards.

Kanda's eyes widened in realization, but who on earth would want to hurt such a frail person. He agilely made his way to the wings, scaring a few of the people in the audience. What was the devil himself up to, they hadn't a clue at all.

Reb could see only a few strands remained of the stable rope, he would cut that away quickly and leave. He made a few more strokes on a knife and the candle fell.

The light flickered suddenly and he looked up to find the hot candle holder falling, he wasn't fast enough, he heard the audience gasped as he tried to make a run for it but tripped on his kimono.

Kanda rushed in skilfully unsheathing Mugen, he shielded Allen and deflected the lantern from it's original path. The lantern exploded on the ground letting the ambers leap off the candle and landing on Kanda outstretched hand. The blacked haired boy cursed under his breath at the searing pain. Allen lay shocked under him at what had just happened, a man had tried to hurt her and Kanda ended up burnt trying to save her.

"Kanda! Are you ok?!", Ravi rushed onto the stage and grabbed the culprit who was sweating profusely under the accusing glares of everyone.

Allen looked at the red scorches on Kanda's hand, he held it up looking at it. He felt horrible, having Kanda save him and getting burnt in the process. Tears fell on the burnt fingers, surprising Kanda, Allen held his hand to his heart. Kanda could feel it thumping in fear.

"I'm sorry… I'm always being helped by you… it's no wonder you seemed to hate me, I always dead weight when I'm near you, I d-don't know why, I want to be someone who can help others, b-but I'm not helping anyone!", Allen rubbed his eyes with both hands.

"Idiot… I never hated you", a hand landed on Allen's white hair. Kanda hugged the youngster who was cried out of frustration.

"You're someone who needs help, so what, I need help, everyone needs help, the world wouldn't be if help was non-existent, foolish beansprout…"

A clap started up in the audience, people turned to see Sayuri gently bringing her hands together, a gentle smile on her face. The clapping was contagious as Ayumi began her own childish clapping. Soon enough everyone joined in, everyone except Marian, her plans did nothing to split the two, it only brought them closer. Seeing the Japanese hugging the girl so warmly was aggravating, she wanted to kill her a million times over.

Tears continued to descend down Allen's face, landing on Kanda's shoulder, forming a wet pool. Kanda held his trembling form closer, he got up and carried Allen off the stage. Jerry greeted them with tears of his own.

"Thank you Kanda", Jerry whispered gently while directing him to put Allen down on a couch. When he was being lowered down onto the soft material, Allen was reluctant to let go and clung onto Kanda like a child.

"I guess you need a rest to, sit down, I'll go get some medicine to treat that burn"

In another room Kanda could hear Ravi interrogating the man whom had cut the ropes. The man was frightened.

Allen sat on Kanda's lap with his head on his shoulder, his legs spread out on the couch. Kanda let him stay like this, because it was reassuring for him to be this way too. Jerry came back into the room and stared at the odd couple for a while before breaking into a loving smile.

"Little Allen's sleepy isn't he?", despite his giddiness, he whispered much to Kanda's relief or else he would of woken Allen up.

Ravi came towards Kanda, he stared at Allen for a while and brushed his white bangs before settling down onto the couch, careful no to squash Allen's legs.

"That guy said something about this Marian woman ordering him to do this, you know anything of this?"

"Crap, her? She thought me and the beansprout were a couple"

Ravi nearly yelled, but remembered Allen before his words would escape his mouth, "You and Allen… a couple?"

"I didn't know she would cause this much trouble, so I let her think that way, I needed to get rid of her, she was annoying me damn it"

Allen stirred a bit, the two paused in their discussion, once it was safe to say that Allen was still fast asleep, Ravi sighed and got up.

"Listen, just watch over Allen will you, your mother said it was ok for you to stay over tonight"

"What about you"

"Me? Well this actors going to become the successor to his grandpa's place as the bookman", Ravi pointed a thumb at his chest proudly.

Kanda smirked, "Good luck, you'll need lots to get all that information from the past into that peanut sized brain of yours"

"Thanks Yuu-chan, well I got to pack, got some travelling to do", with that Ravi waved and ran off to gather his basic needs. From that night on, Ravi had left the troupe.

A/N-Whoa!… ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!, It must have been hell to read, please don't kill me, I got a little carried away!! whacking myself continually on the head Damn it I'm so dumb, I wasn't considerate enough, crying under a rug, oh well I hope you enjoyed this story, extra sorries go to kissu for being my beta. Correcting all my grammar mistakes must be like hell itself. B-but this story was so long… don't worry, next chapter will come out soon.


	10. I think I do

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven (unbetaed)

**AUTHOR**: Akiko

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

A/N – This is actually by my friend: _Akiko_

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

**DISCLAIMER** Ya think?

**CHAPTER TEN **I think I do

Allen slowly awoke, his eyes straining open against the dry tears. He knew well where he was, he snuggled a little closer to Kanda, it was spring, but the morning still held the slivers of winter that remained. He was warmer staying where he was. Kanda felt the young boy shuffling against his chest, he frowned with his eyes still closed.

"Don't move around beansprout, I'm still sleeping, you should too", he scolded Allen gently.

"K-Kanda", he wasn't expecting to wake Kanda.

"Just sleep, and I'll take you out to do the shopping"

"Hm? What about Ravi?"

"H-he…", Kanda didn't know how to break the news to Allen.

"He what?"

"He… left… to become a successor to the bookman's place"

Allen remembered bookman to be a stern old man who came by to check on Ravi. He had dark eyes, giving him the panda look. Though he was small, he could send Ravi sailing through the air with one fly and kick.

"H-he didn't even say good bye"

"Yeah well… a bookman can't care about such things… he needs to focus on recording the history"

Allen felt like crying all over again, Kanda seeing this immediately hugged Allen to himself again.

"Stupid beansprout, you're making me feel weird by crying… stop it… please", he ended unusually soft.

They left immediately after Jerry gave hem breakfast, Kanda was to watch over Allen from now on. And with the attitude he had, they expected him to take better car of Allen then Ravi, and not run off with a group of girls. Much to Allen's dissatisfaction, Cross had made more Winter Goddess plays in store, plays of the Goddess and her temple built in the world of forever lasting winter. Johnny had been kind enough to buy Allen a new Kimono for warmer weathers.

Allen walked grudgingly down the streets in his new and lighter attire, which Kanda thought suited him, but dare not aggravate the young boy any further by saying so. People were used to the unusual couple walking through the markets now. They weren't as scared of Kanda now after the news of him being a saviour had spread. Though everyone would do well to keep their distance after he threw eye daggers at them.

Allen stared at Kanda's bandaged hand for sometime a new emotion arising in his heart. He wanted to hold it and smile reassuringly at Kanda. The older boy had been more restless after some many people had tried to bring harm to Allen. He finally gave into his urges and wrapped his hands around Kanda's wrists, when Kanda turned to him, he smiled nervously. Kanda said nothing but kept walking.

He slid his wrist out, Allen pouted for a moment before he felt Kanda's fingers come between his own and closing his hand locking it with Allen's. He didn't care if people stared in awe at what he just did, he just knew he wanted to be with Allen. Allen couldn't depict what he was feeling right now, it was warm and strong, so strong it was almost unbearable. They held hands everywhere, the only time they let go was when Allen had to pay for the food. When that was done bags were held in one hand while the other clung to another seeking warmth and contact.

"Kanda!", a females voice rang out from behind.

The pair turned to see Marian running towards them acting as if she'd never sent for some one to harm Allen. She stopped in front of Kanda and smirked at Allen before turning to Kanda with a sweet smile to find a sword at her throat.

"You… you hurt beansprout, you've got some nerve to show yourself"

"Nii-chan!", someone tackled Kanda to the ground before he could make a threat.

Ayumi got up and noticed Marian who looked down at her in disgust, but the disgust hid the envy she held of the young girls ruby eyes and closeness to Kanda.

Ayumi knew this woman's deeds looking at her, she smiled sweetly intentionally showing hate underneath, "Hi, I'm Ayumi, who the hell are you?".

"Ayumi, don't talk to her"

"Who is she?"

"Someone who you shouldn't know"

"ok"

"I'm Marian little girl, how do you know Kanda?"

"I'm his little sister"

"Ayumi, what's that behind your back?"

The young girl smiled mischievously, "I found this huge spider and it was fluffy so I kept it", she held out a basket and opened it. There sat a rather fat spider, no doubt Ayumi overfed it with something. It was indeed hairy if described by a normal person.

"Ayumi, don't go picking up random things ok?", Kanda patted her.

"You want to stroke Hana", Ayumi thrust the spider in Marian's face.

"You gave that thing a name, how do bring yourself to calling it a flower", Kanda was amused, Ayumi was into anything she did.

"Ew! Gross, how unfeminine!", Marian pushed the basket away.

"Gone on, one stroke, he won't hurt you, he just ate anyway, besides you look disgusting to eat", Ayumi couldn't help but fan the fire.

"What did you feed it, it's huge", Allen himself was interested in this overgrown arachnid.

"Rats"

"WHAT!?", Marian had a morbid fear of those rodents, they disgusted her.

Marian had had enough, she ran off as Ayumi started to push the spider in her face again. Ayumi pouted and petted her spider.

"Don't worry Hana, no matter what that lady thinks, you're very cute", with that she closed the basket. Hana even seemed to enjoy being petted by humans now.

"Ayumi, you go take care of mother, I need to take care of Allen"

"Yes sir!", Ayumi dashed off without another word.

"Beansprout"

"W-what?"

"Stop staring off into space, let's go"

"Ok", Allen started walking again once Kanda took hold of his hand.

He didn't understand why Kanda was doing this. Holding his hand, in the public eye, did he not care about what others thought. He used to be cold, but now he was acting like Allen was very close to him. Allen tightened his grip on Kanda's hand causing him to look back at Allen. Allen seemed confused.

"Hey, beansprout, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing at all"

Kanda stopped walking and confronted Allen, "You're a bad liar, now tell me what's bothering you beansprout".

Kanda looked concerned, Allen heaved a sigh, "You used to be so distant… and… it's just that now, y-you're holding my hand"

Kanda stared at Allen for a while, it was true. He used to be unreachable, he used to be cold to anyone he met, but it was different with Allen. Allen gave him a warmth no other could, it was a different warmth from his sisters, but it was still pleasant, that was all Kanda could say.

"You're different from a lot of people I've met, beansprout… I've grown… attached to you I guess, I don't know"

Allen's eyes widened, Kanda had just told him that he was now something close to Kanda's heart. Nothing could make him any happier then he already was.

"Thank you!", Allen was shedding tears again.

This irked Kanda, "Can't you ever stop crying beansprout", he lifted up his hand and wiped away the tears.

Sayuri watched the two figures from a distance with a smile on her face. She put one hand on Ayumi's head.

"I think nii-sama is happy now"

"He is… isn't he, nii-chan is happy with Allen-kun"

…

Kanda watched Jerry paint Allen's lips, the other make was applied earlier. Allen carefully slipped on his formal Kimono. Watching Allen go through that transformation was just as breath taking as seeing him as he walked onto the stage. Allen turned and smiled to Kanda before walking onto the stage. Kanda went to the wing and looked at the stage, he checked for anything that hurt Allen.

"You're worried to aren't you?", Jerry appeared behind him.

"…"

"Don't worry, love knows no boundaries", he whispered reassuringly to Kanda.

"How dare you say I'm in love with beansprout"

"Who wouldn't be in love with little Allen"

"Shut up"

Kanda went back to scanning the stage, he went on to looking at the audience. Ayumi and Sayuri were there. Then he froze, Marian was there again. What could she be wanting to d now.

…

Allen got off the stage with a sigh of relief. He walked towards the couch unaware of a shadow in the corner watching him.

"You seem to enjoying your self", Marian came out.

"M-Marian, w-what do you want", Allen backed up against the wall as she took out a thin stick.

"Don't worry, it'll hurt a little bit, but it won't be for long, though it will leave a scar, I guess that's why I'm doing this you see"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm scarring that pretty face of yours!"

Allen out his hands defensively when the first blow came, pain seared his arm. He grabbed the stick, but Marian pulled it out hard, leaving a bloody in it's wake. The older girl continually hit Allen, he did everything he could to stop her.

"Just let me get your face and that will be all, I promise", something in that girls voice made it unbelievable.

A blow caught Allen's neck, he felt the warm blood trickle down, soaking his Kimono with red.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Komui stood shocked at the door.

"What is it to you, you have not rights, I'm a noble, this girls prettier then me, it's unforgivable!"

Allen took this chance to run, he rushed over to Komui who pushed Allen behind him, "I suggest you leave now".

"Ha! I'm not taking orders from you!", Marian came towards him with the stick.

Kanda hit Marian with the hilt of his sword, causing her to double over. He went to Allen immediately, he gasped when he lifted up his arm. Allen tried to pull it back. Kanda was pissed just by seeing Marian, but this infuriated him in many ways that he couldn't take it.

"You bitch! What were you doing?"

"This was all for you Kanda", Marian continued to smile at him sweetly.

Kanda lifted his sword, the light reflected off it showing it's sharp blade. Marian was starting to doubt her position, Kanda was starting to intimidate her. She started to endlessly apologised, but it seemed to her as if it were too late for that. For Kanda it was too late from the beginning.

"Kanda! Stop… she's not worth it", Komui put a hand on his shoulder.

Kanda spat and plunged the sword a centimetre from Marian's face on the wall. He took it out again and sheathed it. He walked back to Allen and lifted him up, carrying him off to get treated by Jerry.

Jerry gasped at the wounds and fussed over Allen for a long time, Allen looked a lot more pale now. Marian was not seen after that, but it mattered little to many. Kanda sat by Allen's futon for a long time. Some people could go to any length to obtain something, no matter what it was. This was what Kanda hated about people, selfishness. The way they thought that the world revolved around them, it was disgusting.

"That woman just thinks she can do anything to anyone!", Kanda punched a near by wall in frustration.

"Kanda…", Allen called out from his futon.

Jerry ushered him to go back to bed, "You've had a bad night, I'll tell Cross to let you have tomorrow night off, ok?"

Allen only smiled weakly in response and fell a sleep again. Kanda felt bad enough now, he wasn't there for Allen.

Jerry left Kanda to watch over Allen that night. The older boy knelt down next to Allen and pulled the covers higher over his chin.

"I promise I won't let anything hurt you anymore beansprout", this had come to a surprise to Kanda, he was so caught up with being with Allen, he'd never really thought that Allen would become precious to him.

It was like a miracle, when Allen came he started to see more light. The light replenished his dark dismal world. Allen wiped away the blood that stained his heart and soul. Just by being with Allen, his scars healed, by hearing his voice, his aches lessoned. Everyday he looked forward to watching Allen come on stage. He wanted to hear an angelic voice ring out into his darkened world again, this was how Kanda Yuu saw himself. Nothing more then a parasite feeding itself on Allen's rare innocence. Even so, he wanted to become Allen's Protector.

The sun li the room, the golden rays pouring through the sliding doors, spilling on Allen's face. The warmth tickled his face causing his eyes to flicker open. He felt black wisps of hair tickling his face, turning over, careful not squash his bandaged arms, he saw Kanda sleeping peacefully. His lips were partially open, a gentle breath passing through, in and out. Allen propped himself up to get a better look, Kanda rested his head on the side of Allen's pillow. Allen blushed, he wasn't aware of the closeness from last night. Allen hissed, his arms were still smarting from the blows he had taken. Kanda awoke to this complaint.

"Hey beansprout, let me replace your bandages", Kanda opened up the medicine box.

"It's Allen", the younger one was being stubborn.

Kanda sighed, he was back to his old self, "Just hold out your arm"

Allen reluctantly held out his sore arms, pulling up his sleeves to reveal the blood stained bandages beneath. Seeing the injuries again made Kanda feel agitated, he hated that girl with all he was. Allen watched Kanda frown in hate and looked on curiously.

"What is it?"

"Huh? Nothing beansprout, stay still, it may hurt a bit"

His bandages replaced anew, Allen was ready to take on his chores for that day again.

"Oh, you wanted to do the shopping Allen-kun, but we all thought it was better if you had a break today, River's doing the shopping now, there will be no performance tonight"

"What?… no performance"

Jerry stared at Allen meaningfully, he could see Allen was blaming himself for this, "Eat up Allen-kun, we never blamed you for what happened, if you want to go out, you may have a walk… _with_ Kanda of coarse"

Kanda couldn't reject to that, he did after think he had a certain place in his heart for a certain bean.

A/N-Wow! This chapter was weird. I know, I know, Marian probably overreacted in your point of view, but think about the rabid fan girls, Marian was just an example of one… well… just more… full of herself and selfish. Don't worry, I'd rather deal with a fan girl then Marian any day. Marian was one of those snobby bitches, but yeah, you know the ones that are way over the top with their looks and can't help but admire their "beauty" in the puddles and totally rip people apart when they find someone prettier then them. Demou… Allen's cuteness can never be rivalled!! Even if I'm younger then him, I can still voice out my thoughts! Any way don't mind my double personality, I have proof I'm one, just look at my profile in kissu, oh crap I was blabbering again, sorry!! Bye


	11. Paint my World White

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven (unbetaed)

**AUTHOR**: Akiko

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own this.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **Paint my world white

It was awkward that day, walking beside Kanda. Allen could feel a certain barrier surrounding the said samurai. Something encircled Allen's waist along with a tackle that knocked him to the ground. Allen propped himself up.

"Allen-kun, did that woman hurt you!? Where is she, let's go kill her!", Ayumi was crying and holding her ninja spikes threateningly.

"Ayumi, don't do that, beansprout's injured"

"Oh… sorry"

"Don't worry, I'm ok anyway", Allen patted Ayumi's head.

"Huh? Why's everyone doing that these days, is it really that fun?", Ayumi placed a hand on top of her head.

"It's not fun, it's a contagious habit", Kanda patted her.

"Hey!"

Kanda laughed at her feigned anger. Allen watched them with a gentle smile, it must be nice to have siblings. Allen wondered if he'd ever had any brothers or sisters, if they were, did his father keep them, were they more fortunate then he. He wanted to know so much about his unseen past, were his siblings stomachs full, were their hearts beating, did they know how to play chess? There were so many questions Allen wanted to ask, but no one was there to tell him the answers he seeks.

"Beansprout, let's keep walking", Kanda's voice derailed his thoughts, Ayumi had run off some where else again.

Allen sighed and looked at his Kimono, how'd he let Jerry talk him into this…

… Flash Back

"_Allen-kun, you__'__d better wear your kimono__"__, Jerry held out the dress._

"_What! But I__'__m not performing tonight__"_

"_Yes, but people will think it__'__s strange to have a white haired girl doing the shopping and then a boy with an identical face walking around , but there is only one white haired person in the troupe__"_

"_Stupid chef, just admit it, you just want beansprout in a kimono for your own amusement!__"_

"_You__'__re only kind of right now get dressed!__"_

…. End Flash Back

At least he didn't have to wear hair extensions, though his hair was a Little longer, long enough to be a short haired girl. He looked up to find Kanda staring at him, he immediately looked down. Kanda smirked at the younger one, making a vein pulse in annoyance on Allen. He frowned into the ground, feeling the other boy laughing at his bashfulness. His agitation quickly disappeared when Kanda's hand locked with his again. He felt a little giddy, Allen edged a little closer to Kanda. He felt secure walking hand in hand with Kanda. Allen yawned a little as he walked and tripped on a rock. Kanda caught him, before his body made impact on to the dirt ground.

"Watch where you're going beansprout"

"Sorry it just that-…", Allen stopped to yawn again.

"You're still tired, what do you want me to do, carry you on my back?"

Allen chuckled, "That sounds good, but I'm a bit heavy, I'm not a girl remember"

He gave a startled cry when Kanda picked him up and smirked, "You're not heavy at all, just like a girl"

Allen pouted, his eyes widened. Kanda bent down to let him get on. Allen stared at his back unsurely for a while.

"What are you waiting for"

"B-but, I'm not some child"

"Just get on, it's not like people would care"

Allen looked around, people looked at them as if they were a couple, he wanted to get out of there soon. He wasn't keen on getting a ride on Kanda's back, but no one knew he was a boy, so he saw no harm in it. He sighed and got on, Kanda got up without effort. Allen bumped his back gently with every step he took. Allen couldn't let himself get used to this, it was the closest he'd ever gotten to Kanda, and who knows, maybe the older boy hated this and did it for Allen. On the contrary, Kanda didn't mind at all, he was glad he'd brought it up. Allen was warm against his back. Soon, Allen was lulled to sleep with the steady bumping of Kanda's steps.

People almost gasped at such a sight, the devil himself had given himself away to the Winter Goddess. She slept peacefully on his back, her fringe bouncing in time to his walking. There was the smallest smile on Kanda's face. He was starting to enjoy having Allen around, Allen had become his world with out him knowing.

"Hey you!"

Kanda turned to the person who called so rudely to him, a gruff looking man stood there, a sword on his belt. His big stomach putting strains to his Yukata and an air of authority hung around him.

"What?"

"You're the killer of the Kanda clan aren't you?"

"So what if I am"

"You don't deserve to have such company. Put the girl down"

Kanda's grip around Allen tightened, "No"

"If you don't I'll cut her off, she should die then be with a monster like you"

"Do you dare?", Kanda's eyes gleamed with a murderous intent.

Allen still slept soundlessly on his back, Kanda had no intention of disturbing him, the man in front of Kanda eyed Allen for quite some time.

"Hand her over"

"You really think that it would be that easy, I'm not going to let her go to a perverted pig like you"

"W-what!?"

"You just use a woman's body for your own benefits, you're no different from my father, no you're worse"

"I don't give a crap about your father!"

"I don't give a crap about you", Kanda began to walk away.

"Wait! Y-you little!", the man drew his sword and charged at Kanda.

Sensing the blade nearing Allen, he swerved, letting the man stumble past him. Kanda raised a foot and stomped down on the man, pinning him to the ground. He stared down at him in disgust.

"People like you make me sick, Ayumi could take you on"

"I heard my name", the said girl popped up out of no where.

"Good timing, finish him off"

"W-what, hey! Why are you leaving me with a petty girl"

"You'll find out"

Kanda walked away ignoring the screams for mercy coming from the man. Ayumi had covered her face with a fabric and started to torture the man, her way. Soon enough he was left there with a gag in his mouth and his hands and legs all tied up together behind him. If he tried to move the ninja spike would stab his behind. He received endless laughter from children and was close to tears. Kanda stopped walking, he just realised he had never stop referring to Allen as a girl, he really got carried away with carrying him on his back this time. He inwardly gave himself a good kicking for thinking such thoughts, Allen being a girl, ridiculous. He had no time for romance, he had training to do.

"mm….", Allen stirred a bit.

"Beansprout, are you awake"

"Huh… oh! Kanda, yeah, I'm awake", Allen held on to Kanda's shoulder with one hand and rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Have you stopped calling me beansprout?"

"Don't be random…beansprout"

"I'll take that as a no"

Allen slowly got off Kanda, his legs feeling awkward from lack of use. His legs felt like jelly as he walked, he unconsciously held onto Kanda as he tried to get used to walking again.

"What are you doing beansprout"

"My legs feel like, whoa!… jelly"

"Come here… sit down", he guided Allen to a rocky ledge.

Allen collapsed down on it, it was certainly getting warmer these days. He had swear pouring down from his white bangs. He found a flower dancing in the breeze, a sign of an approaching spring warmth. The petals were young and crisp, vibrant in colour, crimson reached into its deepest confines while white painted over the edges. Allen picked a few flowers, Kanda watched. Allen looked like a young girl picking flowers for her mother, though Allen had no one to give them to, he enjoyed collecting these colourful plants. Every time he saw a new one, he added it to his collection, there were so much more to pick, but he could only hold a part of the world beauty. Allen came back to Kanda, his arms holding a range of springs gifts. He placed them all on Kanda's lap.

"Beansprout, what is this?"

"Flowers"

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"You seem a bit dull, I thought you could do with something bright", what a thoughtful boy Allen was.

Kanda stared blankly for a while, he lifted up one of the flowers that caught his attention. The tattered looking edges were brought up with pale blue, the centre was pure white with yellow where the petals ended. It was beautiful. Kanda thought it reminded him of Allen when he was up on the stage. His hand went and moved on it's own accord, the stem of the flower dipped through Allen's hair, securing itself in the white strands. Allen stood still watching Kanda's hand come down.

"K-Kanda…what are you doing?". Allen was blushing madly.

"I… don't know…"

The petals danced a small movement of joy in the breeze. Allen's eyes reflected the sun, he looked radiant for that very moment. He reached up to the flower, but Kanda's hands encircled his wrist.

"Don't take it out beansprout"

"…ok…"

What was the meaning in this, Kanda was unsure with himself yet he wanted that flower to stay in Allen's hair. Allen must think there's something wrong with him now.

"Don't get me wrong beansprout, it just looks good there", Kanda tried to deny what he felt right now.

"Thank you…"

Awkward silence filled the air, Kanda couldn't take it. His hands flashed up to Allen's waist pulling him into a tight embrace. Allen had some wind knocked out of him, but that was quickly recovered when he gasped in surprise. Kanda held on to him, he refused to look at Allen now in fear of what he might see.

"Kanda? Please… let me see you"

"Not happening beansprout", he tightened his embrace.

His arms were painfully tight as Allen struggled more, he squirmed, trying to get out of the death trap. H was blushing brighter than before now.

"K-Kanda, it…, it hurts…"

Kanda remembered he had bought something for Allen, he didn't let go of Allen, but loosened his arms and started to fumble around his sleeves. Allen nearly gave a startled cry when Kanda's hands started to move around his back. Kanda felt the velvety material of what he was searching for. He pulled out a sapphire ribbon and thrust it in Allen's face, he'd finally let go. Allen always wore a red neck tie, Kanda thought he looked good with blue, thus he bought the blue ribbon.

He began to tie it around Allen's wrist, "Always keep that there, when a time comes, I'll untie it"

"When will it come?"

Kanda looked intently into Allen's eyes, "Soon…", he pulled Allen into another embrace.

"Ok…I don't think I should of come, but I'll leave you two to it", Ayumi attempted to sneak away.

"Ayumi!?", Kanda and Allen yelled in unison.

Ayumi squeaked at their loud volume and backed off, "I didn't mean to look… honest, I was just trying to find you nii-chan"

Kanda sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Ayumi"

"Yes!"

"Don't ever bring this subject up or I'll tell Katsuragi not to give you the lotus mark"

"Yes! My lips are sealed"

"Good"

"Nii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Itoe nee-chan once told me that there's no such thing as boundaries in love"

Kanda flinched, "A-Ayumi!"

"Whoa! Ok, ok, I'll shut up", she jumped away to the trees and disappeared.

"I swear, that red-heads rubbing off on her", Kanda muttered under his breath.

"Kanda?"

"What is it beansprout?"

"Do you…?", Allen blushed and looked down while trailing off his question.

"Do I what?"

"Nothing", Allen walked off towards the village at full speed.

"Hey wait up beansprout, I'll take it that your legs are fine?"

"Yes, they've never felt more like moving", Allen blushed.

Kanda caught up to him and grabbed his wrist, intertwining their fingers together again, Allen's blush deepened to his amusement.

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Can you stop asking questions that don't make sense?"

Allen laughed, his laughter made Kanda's heart jump against his heart, he jerked Allen's hand causing the young boy to fall back.

"Beansprout, we might have to take that ribbon out sooner then we thought"

"What does that mean?", Allen's own heart was getting excited, it beat so fast it was hurting.

"Are you sure you want to know, what you don't know could end up hurting you", Kanda's voice had grown serious.

"I…want to…know", Allen couldn't shake the feelings he held in his heart now, he shook his head. Why was he thinking such thoughts at such a time, Kanda might not even feel the same way after all.

"Beansprout?"

"Y-yes", Allen jumped feeling Kanda's warm breath on the back of neck.'

"Can I ask you of something?"

"What… thing?"

Kanda took note of the cautiousness in the younger boys voice, he slowly turned Allen around and stared intently into his blue orbs, searching for something. He pulled Allen's body towards his hold him tightly around the waist and leaned down.

Allen was shocked, "W-Wait a minute, you don't seriously meant t-"

He was effectively cut off when Kanda's lips touched his, he stopped struggling and stayed still, he neither rejected this kiss or responded to it. To Kanda, the way Allen was taking this was just fine to him, as long as he got his wish. He finally pulled away and smirked at Allen who was blushing madly, no red could match up to his face anymore. He let Allen go and the young boy turned away immediately, pouting at the ground.

"You could of just said so, you scared me…"

"Yeah… sorry beansprout"

"What now?"

"What now do you ask?", Kanda walked over took up his hand, he pulled out the ribbons and bent down to place his lips on Allen's pale hand. Allen blushed yet again, Kanda liked that reaction, it created pleasurable red tints on Allen's cheeks.

"Stop that, it feels like you're making fun of me"

Kanda said nothing and tied the ribbon onto Allen bare neck, "Kanda I don't have any collars to use this on now"

"Just wear it like that, it doesn't matter"

Allen sighed and wished he had some snow to throw at Kanda right now. He made him blush so many times it wasn't fair, was making him blush a game to him now?

"Let's go beansprout", Kanda took Allen hand and began to walk, the sun was starting to go down, creating a silhouette of the strange couple, one laughed while the other walked silently with a hidden smile upon his lips. It felt like he had just solved every problem he had in the world. Though he knew more were to come, he wanted to savour this moment, he was satisfied with showing Allen how he felt, but seeing Allen hadn't learnt to hate him proved to him that he got more then he had bargained for.

A/N-sob, sob their finally together, now to get rid of Kanda's father, hmm….scratches head. Which one shall I use, the ninja spike or the katana? sigh so little time so much to decide from. I wanna use them all! Anything to kill that bastard holds katana threateningly knowing Kanda's dad he won't allow this relationship so I'll find a way to get rid of him now

Bye


	12. Walking on from here with my love

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven (unbetaed)

**AUTHOR**: Akiko

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

**DISCLAIMER**: Why?

**CHAPTER TWELVE** Walking on from here with my love

Allen could hardly keep his heart from leaping with excitement, the raw emotions just kept coming. Kanda had just confessed his feeling to him, not directly, but it was definite, Kanda Yuu had indeed fallen in love with Allen Snow Walker. Kanda was scared for the first time in his life, that Allen would not only reject him, but hate him for thinking about him like that, he did not regret showing Allen he loved him. He had kept it in for so long, keeping his feelings tamed by holding hands and embracing him. The nigh sky praised the scene with a full moon, no light disturbed the surrounding stars.

"Kanda?"

"Yes?"

"What would it feel like if those stars were little drops of ice that began to fall on Kyoto?"

"I…would catch one for you"

Allen blushed, "You would?", it was certainly something that Kanda Yuu wouldn't usually do after all.

Kanda whispered into his ears, "I would".

"Nii-chan!", Ayumi's voice rang with unusual distress.

"Ayumi? What is it?"

"Father's men have come, Katsuragi and Sayuri sent me, come quick, the barrier Katsuragi set up around Itoe won't last long"

"Father wouldn't kill her, she had yet to give birth"

"The men haven't heard of it, surely if they get in, they'd kill her without hesitation"

"Ok, lead the way"

"Kanda"

"Beansprout, I don't want you to get caught up, go to the theatre and tell the troupe"

Allen nodded and the three split up, Kanda and Ayumi dashing with unearthly speed towards the main house, leaving Allen to watching their disappearing backs.

"Be careful…", he whispered.

Allen violently opened the door in his haste, "Jerry! Get the others we've got trouble back at Kanda's place!"

He told everyone in the troupe the situation that had taken place, everyone was shocked. The head clansman was actually going to kill his family, he wasn't even going to spare the daughter who could be the one to bear a boy.

Cross put on his flat hat, "Let's go everyone".

Allen came forward, but Cross put a hand in front of his face, "Not you Allen, you be safe and stay here"

"Jerry?", the chef was allowed to go, an unexpected thing indeed.

"I do Thai kick boxing, my father wanted me to inherit his Dojo, but I refused and came here, here is where I learnt cooking", Jerry seemed to soften up thinking of the old times.

"Komui?", apparently he was to go too.

"He he… I've got my trusty invention, look!", he opened the door while taking out a remote.

Cross mumbled something, "Not again"

"Komurin!", the ground opened up revealing an unnecessarily large robot with a bulky build.

"Johnny!?", seeing him go was even more alarming.

"I've got a robot too, just not as retarded", he pointed a thumb at Komurin.

"How dare you!!", Komui hugged his robot defensively.

"Come on, we need to hurry, stop fooling around!", Cross dashed off.

Allen watched anxiously, he felt useless watching the other going into battle while he stayed behind.

_Allen Walker, it ends here._

The Earl's malicious grin not leaving his face he chuckled at the chance he had. He slipped on a cloak and adopted the tone of a sickly man who wanted to sell something for medicine.

"Young uhhh…", was it him or was his target dressed as a girl.

Allen stared at the large cloaked figure in front of him.

"Oh my apologies, young lady would you please buy this apple from me?", he coughed feigning illness.

"A-Are you ok, Allen offered him a helping hand", he looked closely, _'This man is unusually fat for someone who's sick and poor..'._ Even so, he couldn't leave a sick person out. He fumbled in his sleeves for money, he felt them tinkling and smiled.

"Here, I will gladly buy an apple", he was glad he was doing something for someone in need of help.

"Thank you very much", the Earl handed Allen a red apple and coughed once more.

Allen looked at his reflection in the apple, it was like seeing himself in a world of blood, he was admiring the redness, to much to notice the Earl's grin had widened in anticipation and he waddled away.

"Allen!", he heard the troupe calling him, he looked up to see everyone with arms slung over a shoulder, Komurin with slight dents. Kanda appeared with a few scratches, but he seemed tired. Allen put down the apple and ran towards his love and threw himself at Kanda hugging him. Kanda was too shocked to say anything, didn't Allen see the others. Everyone stared at the couple with sweat drops.

"A-ah… I'm so sorry, I was just so worried I didn't think twice"

He looked around at the smiling faces, Ayumi was supporting Sayuri, Komurin carried on its back a battered looking troupe, Cross stood without a scratch and held his pride higher then his head. Kanda put a hand on Allen's head with a smirk.

"Yes beansprout I'm fine, I'm not that weak"

Komui grinned evilly, "I smell love through the air", but he fell silent when Kanda shot him a death glare.

"If Ravi were here, he'd be overjoyed", Theodore smiled.

Kanda looked Ayumi accusingly, she looked shocked for being blamed.

"What! It wasn't me honest, I didn't say a thing!", she waved her hands out in front of her.

"Oh so you told Ayumi to hide it from us too", Komui loomed over Ayumi.

He grabbed her head, "You should of said something, you little brat why didn't you tell us, as punishment you have to deal with Komurin!"

"What that piece metal"

"Komurin did you hear that, GET HER!"

"Hey you leave her alone", but Komui didn't even try to listen to Kanda.

Before they knew it, Komurin became a scrap piece of metal on the ground with Ayumi standing on it. She looked bored, "You done?"

"K-Komurin", Komui had tears flowing down his face as he knelt down to what used to be the said robot.

Cross cut, "That was entertaining, now let's go and treat our wounds, when that's done we'll celebrate, beansprout get the sake prepared"

"Beansprout?"

"Oh yes, you only want Kanda to call you that, what a suitable pet name actually"

"Cross! What pet name!"

"Yeah, yeah just go get it set up"

Everyone laughed happily despite Kanda coming close to killing a swooning Komui. To Kanda's annoyance Jerry urged Ayumi to try some sake. With out looking she ended up drinking the bitter sake and rushed off to spit out the sweet bitter liquid. Cross scolded her for not savouring the taste and took a big gulp for himself. Ayumi vowed never to drink bitter sake again. Sayuri herself was used to drinking sake, much to Kanda's annoyance again. Allen stayed by his side for the rest of the night. The group laughed and shouted til the sun rose. Ayumi slept on the floor snuggled up to her spider who stayed still to everyone's surprise. Sayuri slept sitting up against the walls. Jerry fell asleep on the table. Komui adopted a painful position to sleep in, he squashed his arm under his back and his legs were twisted around each other. River and Johnny slept back to back, Cross slept on the floor his limbs spread out. No one had noticed so much time had passed.

Ayumi was first to rise, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the mess around her, sighing she lifted herself off the ground and started to pick up bottles. Hana, being the faithful spider he had become scurried around eating the crumbs of food to reduce the cleaning to be done. Sayuri awoke to the tickling of Hana's furry body and nearly swatted the spider to it's death. She looked at Komui and untangled his body, his joints making snapping noises along the way, despite that he slept very soundly. She heard Ayumi swoon at something, walking over, she saw Allen sleeping peacefully on Kanda's lap, one hand lay on Allen head as the blacked haired boy leaned against a wall himself. The flower still in Allen's hair was browning. Ayumi stared at it sadly, it felt like a bad omen some how. Slowly not wanting to wake Allen up, she took the flower out and replaced another in his out stretched hand.

"Ayumi"

She could have screamed if a hand had not reached her mouth before her voice could come out, Kanda gave her a warning stare and nodded at Allen. She breathed out showing him it was okay. Sayuri guided the younger sister out by the shoulder, sparing her brother one last glance before turning around to smile. The two girls finally left to receive their lotus marks. Those men were going to get one heck of a hang over when hey woke up.

"Hey beansprout", Kanda shook Allen lightly. The boy shouldn't have a problem with hang overs, Cross had forbidden him from any alcohol.

Allen moaned and propped himself up, rubbing his eyes, he tried to recognize his surroundings. The only thing he could remember was Kanda's face, nothing else.

"Yes?", he yawned.

"I'm going back to my estate, well, not my fathers, but do you want to follow me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me beansprout"

"Ok, just let me clean myself up a bit", he got up and walked off towards his room, but Kanda caught his wrist.

"Are you going to wear your kimono?"

Allen turned around slowly, "Are you seriously asking me this"

Kanda smirked, "I think your foreigner clothes are much too tight, you could where it for me"

Allen shuddered, since when was Kanda voicing out such thoughts, not to mention their hidden meanings.

He sighed and nodded, satisfied with the answer he got, Kanda let go.

Allen came out in a new kimono, it was pale pink embroidered with red flowers. Kanda got up and embraced him, taking note of Allen's reluctance to return it. He fingered the butterfly knot he did at the back to keep his kimono together.

"What is it beansprout, you're being a bit secluded"

"Kanda, you've changed, you used to hold my hand, but when you confessed to me, you've been much closer"

"Is it bothering you?", Kanda held Allen a distance away from him and studied his face.

"No, I'm just trying to get used to this new intimate side of you".

"I've never been intimate with anyone else beansprout, so don't have high expectations"

Allen's eyes widened, he couldn't believe he was the first person Kanda had given his heart to, after all, there was always a girl hovering around Kanda. Allen threw his arms around Kanda.

"I won't regret ever meeting you and I won't let you go, ever!"

"No need to shout beansprout, and… I'll promise you the same thing"

Allen blushed at his out burst and buried his face in Kanda's chest making the other laugh. They heard someone clapping, Kanda immediately lost his humour and flashed around to see Komui and a nervous looking River tugging his coat.

"Well, looks like the devil has indeed fallen in love with our cute angelic Allen, the plot thickens, what will happen next", he spoke as if on stage.

Kanda unsheathed Mugen and brandished it at Komui who smiled gently. Allen had to restrain Kanda by hugging his shoulders, Kanda had forgotten who was holding him back for a moment through his rage.

…

Kanda walked with Allen by his side again, a man came and confronted them. He bowed and faced Kanda.

"Young Master Kanda, your fathers seeks you, he has news", he eyed Allen with unease.

"…Very well", he wanted to know what his father wanted to tell him, it could concern his sisters.

"Kanda-"

"No, you can't come", the messenger held a hand out to prevent Allen from coming.

"Let her come", Kanda glared at the man as if saying if he laid one finger on this girl there would be nothing, but trouble.

The man hesitantly brought his hand down and bowed again before guiding the pair back to the place Kanda had tried so hard to escape from. He ended up coming back anyway, he wondered why he even bothered. He then inwardly punched himself in the head, he wouldn't of fallen in love with Allen if he hadn't, he should be glad.

His father sat with a stern face and eyed Allen, puzzled by his presence. Though the master couldn't over look this strange foreigners beauty. Her white hair adding more to her rarity. He finally cleared his throat and turned to Kanda.

"Yuu, you've been defying me"

"Yes"

"But you're my son, and I still have to take care of some things for the family"

"Yes father"

"I know you're not married, so I took the liberty of arranging one for you"

Kanda's eyes widened, he felt Allen tense up beside him, "Yes?"

"Don't worry, she comes from a powerful family, they run a company importing goods to foreign countries, I've been sure to pick the healthiest, most beautiful girl, after all a sickly woman can't bear a boy"

Kanda's hands clenched around the material of his Yukata, "Why… father"

"I want you to have that girl born this family a strong heir, do you understand"

Kanda couldn't believe it, after all he'd gone through with Allen. They'd finally gotten together and now his father comes in and tears them apart with a stranger. He watched his father signal the maids.

"Lady Natsuki, you may come in", one of the maids called, bowing down at the door.

Allen stood up, he didn't want to see the girl, he excused himself and ran out. The head clansman payed no remorse for what he knew he did. He merely looked at the girl as her white bangs cast a shadow over her eyes when she ran off.

The doors slid open revealing a girl slightly taller then Allen. She wore a elegant kimono of black silk and golden embroidery, with a red under garment. A clip with a silver butterfly perched on top held her long hair together in a graceful knot. The wings of the butterfly vibrating with a bow of her head. She looked at Kanda and gasped, she had no idea her husband would be this handsome. She smiled radiantly, this was the marriage she was not going to reject. She sat down next to Kanda with a blush. He said nothing when he looked at her. True she was beautiful, but Kanda couldn't find anyone else who would dazzle him more then Allen.

"I'm sorry, but… I can't love you"

"What's wrong boy, you just have to lay with her and have her bear a boy"

"Father, these things are done between lovers"

"It's not like I loved your mother"

"But she loved you"

"If she did, your sisters would all be brothers, now except your marriage!"

"Yuu-sama, we will gradually fall in love, I assure you"

"No I… already have a person I love… I can't… I'm sorry"

"Listen here Yuu, if you don't marry this girl, I'll personally kill your mother and your sisters in front of you!"

Allen had had enough he opened the doors with a loud bang, "Ok! Enough", his shoulders were trembling, he was trying his hardest not to cry, "Marry her Kanda, it will be better for the rest of your family!"

"But… beansprout"

"Is this woman your lover?"

Kanda turned in rage at the casual tone Natsuki had used, "She is, now will you leave!"

Natsuki flinched at the volume of his voice and gave Allen a glare.

"Kanda… it's ok…. Marry her, it'll be ok…" Allen wanted to hit himself a million times for letting go so easily, after he had made that promise.

"Yuu, listen to her, just marry and get t over with so she can go with what ever man she wants next"

"Father!… I love her, she loves me, marrying me to another woman won't change anything in a million years!"

"Yuu, listen here if-"

"No father you listen, I'm not getting married and that's it"

"Yes you are", another voice came out from the sliding doors.

A man in a ministers Yukata came out he held a scroll in one hand, "The families have all signed the agreement, you and Lady Natsuki have no say in this, now be obedient to your father and marry young man"

Kanda felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, hope slipped from his hands.

A/N-Natsuukiii!!, go I'll kill her for sure, I know, I know, I wrote her up so why complain, it because I don't write it like me when I write a different character. I just pretend I'm that someone and their personality just flows out. Why Natsuki turn out to be such a bitch, I wanted her to be those nice air heads. Oh well, I guess it's bye


	13. When there was no light

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven (unbetaed)

**AUTHOR**: Akiko

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own this.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **When there was no light

Kanda had never felt so helpless in his life, he watched Natsuki smirk at the sight of Allen's tears. He had the power of a big clan forcing him in marriage with their daughter. He could kill this woman and end it now, but Katsuragi had warned him about taking the easy way out, it resulted in a lot of hardships. He glared at Natsuki who withdrew from smirking any further. He got up and went to Allen, he rested one hand on his cheek and stared at him intently.

"Beansprout, I won't let you go, I promised"

"You call her that?", Natsuki seemed amused.

"Shut up!"

Natsuki frowned, "You know, my whole clan will have your sisters killed if you resist any further, we've learnt about your past Kanda Yuu"

Kanda's hands tensed up, Allen's tears continued to flow.

"So unless you want to see the hanging bodies of Ayumi, and Sayuri-chan, marry me"

Kanda had to chose between Allen and saving his sisters lives.

"Hmm… you think killing us is that easy", Sayuri stepped out from the shadows.

Someone laughed, mocking Natsuki from the other side, Ayumi came out with a smirk on her lips, "Nii-chan's not that weak lady"

"My, how brave, but I guess I should give you a taste of the skills my guards carry", she clicked her fingers.

Something came down on Ayumi's head, the dust that had flew up started to settle, a man's face showed up. He had a battle scar on his face and he grinned hungrily awaiting the dust to reveal a battered girl under his wooden sword. The dust cleared and his grin faltered, there was nothing.

"You think I can't smell the blood on your hands", Ayumi appeared behind him.

He turned to a pair of murderous eye daggers looking directly into his, he let out a scream of terror and fell down on the floor, his eyes clouded in pure fear. Natsuki gaped, it was not possible a ninja had taken down one of the strongest men under her clans control let alone the victor was a mere little girl. Sayuri smirked and took a simple step avoiding a blow to the head. Her arms were crossed as her leg flashed up above the attackers head and let it come down like a ton of bricks. The mans face smashed into the ground below.

Kanda watched in amazement, he knew they were strong, but they didn't break a sweat in the process of beating the men up. He knew they could fight on par with the women in his clans history, he certainly knew his grandmother would swoon and cheer them on if she were here herself. Then he saw it, the wind blew away strands of hair from their necks, revealing a lotus marked in crimson on the side of their necks.

Kanda's father being alarmed was more like it, he had never witnessed such strength before let alone the skills had come from a couple of females.

"Nat-chan, be careful, because I might be tempted to put Hana down your kimono", Ayumi held up her spider.

Never in the history of Japan had a noble woman been under the mercy of a child ninja who worked for no one. Natsuki could see her pride tumbling down in to the ocean depths. The spider held up in the girls hands was a sure fire sign of it. Allen had to stop crying after watching the fight, he stared in awe with dry tears on his cheeks. Natsuki frowned, the foreign woman was no threat to her, but those sister certainly were.

"Ha! Your brother give into me in the end, it all depends on that girl, you think she stands a chance, foolish girl, she is hardly a threat"

Ayumi frowned, it was true, if Allen didn't grasp Kanda's heart faster then Natsuki would steal it, it could end with a lot of tears. She could no longer see how she could meddle with a love, she could just kill the girl there and then, but that would much rather start problems then fix them. She cursed under her breath.

"Allen-ku ahh… chan, don't give up…", it was the best Ayumi could do, her skills couldn't aid emotion.

"But if I keep going, Kanda's going to suffer more"

"Yes, but nii-chan is willing to, as long as…"

Sayuri could see her young mind was to inexperienced to understand or make people understand, "Allen-san, Nii-sama wants to be with you, isn't that all you need to convinced?"

"Allen-chan, nii-chan has never been this happy, so…"

"Even so, people will come one after the other to split us apart"

Natsuki smirked, "This young lady knows her place well"

Ayumi wanted to shut her up, she glanced into her eyes and Natsuki instantly fell down like she'd seen her worst nightmare. Ayumi sweat dropped, maybe she let to much go at once. Kanda couldn't care less. He just wanted Allen to hold on for a bit longer.

"I could kill you here and now you know?"

Natsuki held what was left of her pride, "Don't you dare, my family shall have you and your whole family killed"

"It looked the other way around with your example"

"Well then… it wouldn't be hard to kill that woman of your, now would it, I can just wait for the right time, and when it comes", she smiled when Kanda flinched.

Natsuki was getting to him, she was more devious then he thought, she definitely knew where to hit her victims mind. She was raised this way, for the strength and uphold of her family. They believed in nothing, but power and how to get it.

Allen in truth never wanted to let go, he felt that if he stepped down, Kanda would live a richer life, his mother following. As long as Kanda was happy, he would be too.

"You would be happy, if your mother were to come, she could get a better doctor", Allen strained a smile.

'_Can't you ever smile for your own sake beansprout?'._

Allen's naivety was finally getting on Kanda's nerves, he tried to be gentle to explain, but it seems nothing could get through his skull.

He grabbed Allen's shoulder and shook him, "You can't see it can you, I can't be happy without you, even if I were to get everything I ever wanted, you'd be missing, I still won't be happy!"

"B-but", Allen felt weak and dizzy.

"No buts! Your coming with me!"

With that, he dragged a rather shocked Allen off towards the entrance and turned his head towards Natsuki, "I'm sorry, but I will have to decline your offer, send a million men if you wish, I will slay them all", he put pressure on the last word.

"Wow, nii-chan is so determined, to slay a million men to stay with Allen-chan…", Ayumi scratched her head, the mood swing of this girl was unworldly.

Sayuri hadn't taken her foot of the poor mans head he cried in distress, but his pleas went unnoticed as he cried into the ground.

"Eh-… Sayuri nee-chan is quite scary sometimes", Ayumi poked the body of her attacker.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Kanda's father who sat stun faced, Natsuki following his example. The two girls decided to leave as soon as Sayuri discovered an unconscious man blue from lack of air under her foot.

Allen struggled as Kanda shifted him around to carrying him in his arms, he looked like a girl who's just passed out.

"I can walk on my own, let-me-down"

Kanda did nothing, but glare down at him effectively silencing him. He gave up on his struggle and reluctantly shifted himself around to face Kanda's chest to sleep. He blushed while doing so making Kanda smirk. Allen pouted and lightly slapped his face, he could of hit harder if he wasn't half asleep.

Feeling something soft under his back instead of Kanda's arms, Allen woke up to find himself in a dimly lit room. He sat up and found a girl sitting directly at the foot of his bed. He looked at her chrome yellow eyes and immediately recognised Itoe.

"Ah, Kanda's sister, n-nice to meet you", Allen bowed his head.

Itoe blinked, "Oh, don't be so formal, Yuu's in the other room, come"

Itoe slid the door open, Kanda knelt directly across Katsuragi and they had grim expressions.

"Kanda, Allen-kun has woken up"

Katsuragi forgot the conversation for a moment, "kun? What is he doing dressed as a girl?!"

Kanda sighed, "Long story… damned chef…"

"It was you too", Allen corrected him.

Kanda blushed, "Shut up beansprout!"

The whole house was silently, "beansprout?…", Katsuragi and Itoe said in unison and stared accusingly at Kanda. He threw Allen a glare making the young boy retreat behind Itoe.

"Kanda be nice"

"Very well, come here beansprout"

Allen, hesitantly went and sat next to Kanda, he sat a metre away from him. Kanda felt a vein pulse in annoyance noticing Allen's attempt to distance himself. He took hold of the cushion under Allen with one hand and effortlessly dragged to his side much to Allen's embarrassment. It was amazing how light he was. Katsuragi chuckled, he would never thought he would witness his student showing rough affection to anyone else, but his younger sisters. Kanda loved this boy, there was nothing else to it, Katsuragi didn't particularly mind, he'd never seen Kanda this happy before.

"Master, what about that woman's family, they did imports?"

Katsuragi resumed his grim face from before, he frowned for a moment, "It certainly is risky going up against the whole Ibraragi clan"

"Their skills didn't seem that great"

"It's true, they have dull swords under their employment, but soon enough they will wear you out"

"What do you suggest?"

"Try to talk your way out of it, why not have a few words with Lady Natsuki?"

"Because, she's a stubborn fool who dares to raise a sword to the ones under my protection"

Allen blushed knowing it was a indirect reference to him, he felt foolish for what he said back at the Kanda house hold. He shouldn't have given in so easily. He believed that if he ended it the quick way, everything could go back to normal and Kanda would be happy. He thought wrong, no one was happy, to be separated from the ones you keep next to you heart. Allen clenched the material of his kimono tightly in his fists, he'd done nothing through all the battles they had faced, what was Mana going to say.

"I don't think simple words would make her stop, she's too persistent", Allen spoke up.

Katsuragi stared at the ground thinking for a moment, "Well, that's a more formal way of voicing out Kanda's thoughts I suppose, Kanda you do well to learn from her sensible language"

Kanda glared at Allen again causing the other to squeak and back away, seeing this, Kanda smirked. Allen shrank back to the farthest corner of the table. Itoe shot Kanda a warning glance, _'He's a guest!'_, her eyes seemed to say. Kanda rolled his eyes and reached to catch Allen around the wrist, the boys attempt to escape were fruitless as he was dragged back to his original spot, just a little closer to Kanda this time. Kanda wasn't always disobedient to his sister, he was just having too much fun. He smirked again as the younger boy accidentally leaned into him and jumped up, Allen pouted for a moment before resuming his seat. How shameless Kanda was, showing his affection in front of people. Allen's eyes softened up, if he were to be able to show such emotions in front of these two, he must of trusted them, and if Kanda trusted someone it wasn't just anyone. Allen could trust these people, Kanda's eyes said it all for him.

"Allen-kun, what have you been doing in Britain?", Itoe wanted to make some conversations.

Allen smiled warmly at the memories of Mana beginning to resurface again, "I had a foster father who took care of me after I was thrown out of my house, my biological father was an aristocrat, but he hated children"

Itoe immediately regretted bringing up such a painful subject, it must ache to talk about such things, "Oh…I-I'm sorry… I never, thought".

"Don't worry, Mana is still watching me from heaven"

"Mana… How has he influenced your life?"

"He was just like a real father, he taught me from right to wrong, many doors were opened up to me and light gradually started to pour through them, showing me what hid behind them, I learnt something new everyday living with Mana"

Allen stopped talking and looked around, everyone was looking at him with interest and awe, even Kanda. Allen turned red and stuttered.

"I-I'm sorry, I must be boring you"

"No, not at all, it's interesting to hear about father's who have been nice"

"Mana always told me to keep walking, even when I fall, I have to get up and continue to walk till my last breath escapes my mouth"

"Some people say the most influential things…"

"I know, isn't Mana amazing", Allen was excited talking about his last leisurely like this.

Katsuragi sweat dropped, "Actually I was talking about you, but either way…"

Kanda was happy, he gradually learnt more about Allen, fate had twisted his path so much and brought him to his world. Maybe fate wasn't so cruel after all, it puts you through so much pain and just when you curse it, you find that it's all driven you to a better ending.

Allen excused himself after Kanda just upped and walked off somewhere else. He closed the sliding doors. He turned from the doors only to bump into something halfway. He put out his hands to see what it was, It was warm, was it some strange kind of heater? He felt a cloth like material surrounding it and his hands slid up and came in contact with skin. Allen's heart skipped a beat. This was no heater. Kanda stood still with Allen's hands on the open part of his Yukata. He smirked at the younger ones sudden stiffness.

"What is it beansprout, you weren't so silent back then"

"K-Kanda!"

"Who else were you expecting?"

"N-No that's not what I meant"

"You're not seeing someone else are you?", Kanda decided to toy around with Allen's mind.

"How dare you say that, I'm not some,… some whore"

"It was just a question beansprout, answer it"

"No, of coarse I'm not seeing anybody else!"

He felt Kanda pull him into an embrace and blushed madly.

"Correct answer beansprout, that's what I wanted to hear", he slowly lowered Allen on the futon and pulled the covers over him. He got under the covers himself and hugged Allen to him. Allen like some stuffed toy being hugged by a child, but Kanda was not child (or heater), and he was no doll. He listened to Kanda's heart beat slow down indicating the older boy had fallen asleep. Allen unconsciously snuggled closer to the hug and was lulled to sleep with the soft thumping noise of Kanda's heart.

A/N- Bad Kanda don't toy with Allen like that, you'll destroy his purity, sigh. You can't do anything to tame young, wild minds these days, shaking head

Kanda: You're in position to talk, you're younger then me and beansprout.

Akiko: Whoa! When did you get there

Allen: Akiko, be a good little girl and do your home work

Akiko: I'm finished twists fingers behind back

Kissu: Then what's this hold up unfinished English journal

Akiko: 0 0' … Traitor!!


	14. Bean complex

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven (unbetaed)

**AUTHOR**: Akiko

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

**DISCLAIMER**: I believe that dreams come true.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **Bean complex

Kanda had grown attached to Allen. Allen was always the one following him around Kyoto, but Kanda always waited for him. When he turned back, Allen would be running towards him. His sister Itoe said he developed a complex. He didn't understand what the complex meant, but he knew it was irritating to have Allen talk to random men who took immediately liking to this "girl". On several occasions when men "accidentally" bumped Allen, Kanda would turn back and catch the younger ones hands while giving death glares to who ever made contact with _his_ beansprout, accident or not.

Ayumi sighed, "Brother definitely has an obsession of keeping you by his side"

Allen flinched, "Yes… he certainly does"

"You don't like it?"

"I guess he's just a little over protective"

"A little?…"

"…F-fine, maybe he's too protective…"

Ayumi stared at Allen for a moment before turning back to tend to her spider. She put a couple of worms in the basket. Allen squirmed.

"Where do you get those?"

"The worms? I get them from my friend Kira"

"Kira?"

"Yeah, he helped me find Hana"

Allen watched the spider liquefy it's food and shuddered. Ayumi noticed this and shut the basket.

"He he, sorry, I shouldn't feed him in front of people"

"No, no it's my fault for having a weak stomach"

(A/N- sorry, even if you want to, you won't be meeting Kira, I've got a lot more to do so forgive me)

"Beansprout"

Allen and Ayumi jumped in unison, Allen turned, "Yes?"

"I'm going out, are you coming?"

"No, I'd rather stay here thanks"

Ayumi gasps, the forbidden answer, she could see clearly that Allen was trying her elder brothers patience. She looked at Kanda, he seemed a bit taken back by Allen's refusal to go out with him.

Kanda walked over calmly and took Allen's hands, wrapping his hands around Allen's wrist painfully. Allen face didn't contort. Ayumi looked on curiously, if Kanda was intending on doing much worse she would do her best to knock him out.

"Do you want to come?"

"No"

"Brother, you're so evil, in case you haven't noticed, Allen was experimenting"

"Hmm?… experimenting huh?"

"Why don't you let go?"

"Beansprout, you should stop experimenting, after all, curiosity did kill the cat", he whispered in to Allen's ear.

"What do you mean?", Allen pretended to be innocent.

"You know well what I mean, now stop your experimenting, unless… you want _me_ to do some _experimenting _of my _own_", he leaned in, invading Allen's personal space.

Allen shuddered, "Ok, ok, I'll go, just s-stop!"

"Stop what?", Kanda smirked.

Allen threw a punch at Kanda's face, just once he'd like to bruise the face of the older boy to prevent him from smirking seductively. Kanda caught the small fist in his hand and locked shifted to holding hands. Ayumi watched with a sigh of resignation. Nii-chan never gives up does he?

Allen walked silently, Kanda had been too protective ever since encountering Natsuki. He wouldn't let him out of sight, not even to bath. Kanda had seen everything now. Allen had wondered what more did he want. The more he looked Kanda in the eye, there was a hidden sliver of concern for him. Something touched Allen's cheek, he felt Kanda's hand caressing his face. He brushed the hand away with a blush, making Kanda frown.

"What is it beansprout, you're distancing yourself"

"I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"Being so close all of a sudden, it happened just over night, so I'm trying to get used to it"

"…"

"Are you staring to hate me now?"

Kanda's eyes widened for a moment, but they softened down, he settled a hand on Allen's head, "Don't you dare ever think that way again beansprout, it's painful"

Allen gasped, "Never would he think that the other boy would feel emotional pain for the sake of others. Allen hugged Kanda, burying his face into the soft material of the Yukata.

"W-What are you doing", Kanda, for the first time in a while, blushed.

"What does it look like"

Kanda hesitated for a second, but took Allen's hand and started to drag him again, "Come on beansprout, this walks not going to get anywhere if you don't hurry"

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the base"

…

They reached the hidden cave again, but Kanda did not remove the bushes in front, he kept walking well past the mouth of the cave. He walked into the forest surrounding the cave and turned back to see if Allen was following. Allen stood outside the trees and stared worriedly at the black haired boy as of he were to go mad at any minute.

"Beansprout, aren't you coming?"

"Y-yes", Allen raced into the forest after Kanda's soon retreating back.

They stopped in a place, Allen looked over Kanda's shoulder and gasped. The secluded area was a beautiful scenery that no artist in the world could think of. The tall bamboos leaned down under their own weight. Sun light streamed through the gaps of the bamboo wall. Bamboo made a dome surrounding a single magnolia tree. A swing hung on the strong branches of the magnolia. Allen could only guess that this was something from Kanda's past.

It was all coming back to Kanda, like it happened only yesterday.

"_Nii-chan, Nii-chan!", a voice called excitedly from the forest._

_Kanda's head flashed around, desperately trying to locate his sister, "Ayumi where are you?!"_

_Sayuri looked into the forest, where on earth would a five year old run off to in a place this big._

"_Nii-chan!!"_

"_Stay where you are, we're coming!"_

_Kanda pushed through the trees as fast as he could, following Ayumi's voice. He ventured deep into the bamboos with his younger sister's voice getting louder. He could here Sayuri running not far from him, her feet making soft padding noises on the ground littered with leaves. He could see light coming from a crack between the trees, Ayumi's voice only a few metres away from her siblings. He ran straight into the light, he fell on the floor in exhaustion, Ayumi's figure loomed over his head._

"_Nii-chan? Are you ok?"_

_Kanda quickly got up and grabbed Ayumi to him, "Never leave us again, you scared us half to death!"_

"_Nii-chan?"_

_Sayuri ran in and stopped, she stared at Kanda holding her sister before collapsing to her knees smiling in relief. When she caught her breath, she went over and wrapped her arms around the two. They stayed like for a long time with Ayumi in the middle, the centre of attention like last time._

"Kanda?"

Kanda woke up from his flashback and looked up to find Allen looking at him with a look of concern. His eyes shifted to the swing, he smiled remembering how he and his sisters built it there. They would sit together and read stories while rocking to a steady rhythm.

"Kanda"

Kanda shook his head a bit, "What is it?"

"This place means a lot to you right?"

"Yeah"

"Can you… tell me about it"

"It's beautiful when it snows"

Allen tilted his head.

"The snow would find a way to get in, and the whole scenery would be covered in snow, like it was snowing here instead of outside"

Allen looked around, he couldn't imagine this place to be anymore beautiful then it was now. He watched Kanda walk towards the swing beckoning him to follow. He rushed over to his side. Kanda slowly seated himself on the swing pulling Allen onto his lap while doing so. Allen turned red at the way he sat. Kanda rested his chin on Allen's shoulder allowing his head to lean into the white strands. Allen stiffened up feeling Kanda's arms encircle his waist from behind. He felt Kanda sigh into his neck sending shivers down his spine. Kanda's lips briefly brushed against Allen's neck, he was most definitely doing this on purpose, Allen was losing his patience.

"Go to sleep beansprout"

"What? Why?"

"Just sleep"

Allen was obedient, Kanda soon heard his breath even out as he feel into a slumber. Kanda continued to push the swing gently, gathering Allen in his arms and staring off into the hole at the peak of the dome. He watched the clouds pass over their heads and the birds flying. He watched until the familiar red and purple colours of the sunset were covering the hole. Kanda sat there until the stars offered their light, pouring the white rays into the hole like a spot light on the two lovers.

Kanda quietly carried Allen out of the forest. He walked back to the town. Allen hadn't stirred once in his sleep. Kanda stared down at his face, noticing his lips were faintly purple in the streets lanterns he hugged the boy closer. Sayuri greeted them silently at the doors of Itoe's house. The aroma of dinner being prepare made Ayumi perk up from her book. They watched in amusement as she went to investigate the smell. It was unbelievable how much she ate, but never grew an inch, vertically or horizontally.

"Nee-chan, what are you cooking?"

"Hmm?… are you hungry again?"

Ayumi nodded in response with enthusiasm. Itoe smiled knowingly at the younger girl, before turning back to cooking.

"You know your favourite"

"Really!?"

"Yes, now be a good girl, be polite and kind"

Kanda sighed, Ayumi was bright, but if you knew what she liked, it was rather easy to manipulate her. Lucky for her loved ones, she only talked to the people she trusted, to anyone else, she was cold.

Kanda softly placed Allen on the futon, so as to not wake him up. He would call him once dinner was ready.

"Good evening, I would like to see Kanda please", Kanda froze, a girls voice asked for him.

"Who are you, may I ask?"

"Nee-chan, who is it?… Whoa, it's that Natsuki woman!!", Ayumi discovered the unwelcomed girl.

"Ibaragi Natsuki, I presume", Katsuragi pushed Itoe and her sister behind him.

"Yes, how well informed, I suppose Kanda has spoken of me?"

"Yes…"

Kanda heard a clanging of metal as Katsuragi engaged in battle, "Damn it, a surprise attack!!"

He rushed outside to assist his master, ordering Sayuri to go watch over Allen. Ayumi was having some trouble herself defending Itoe. She pushed away the attacker with her small sword, but snapped it in the process. Katsuragi yelled to her to take out her double swords. Her hands flashed under her kimono, pulling out a pair of hidden kodachis ( a small Japanese katana, generally for defence). Kanda smirked in the heat of his battle, since when did she have those? He only had to guess that Sayuri had a sword hidden somewhere too, well, it was all for the better.

Katsuragi expertly used the blunt side of his blade to give a sharp blow on the shoulder of his opponent, effectively knocking him out. Ayumi trapped her attackers sword between her own, with a swift move she twisted the sword out of his hands. Kanda used the hilt of his sword and bent down, knocking it into the stomach of the man, it served as a perfect distraction before he brought his fists connecting it with the mans nose. With a sickening crunch the last one fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

As the heat of the battle died down, everyone looked up to find that Natsuki stood before them with a sword of her own. She held it with shivering hands, an obvious sign of inexperience. She was like a smarter, Japanese equivalent of Marian, though still not so intelligent.

Ayumi looked at Katsuragi waiting for his decision, he didn't even take a second before nodding and giving her permission to finish the job. She ran up to the frightened woman, a scream erupted from Natsuki as she blindly swung the blade in front of her. Ayumi stayed calm and relatively emotionless as she flicked the sword away making it spin a few feets in the air before it plunged into the ground a few paces away from her. Natsuki fell on to the floor backwards with her hands propping her up. For once she looked defeated, there was no more dignity to hold onto.

"You'd better go now"

Natsuki looked up with puzzled eyes, "You're not savouring your victory, how foolish"

"Nii-chan's not very forgiving, I'm suggesting you leave now", there was dark expression on Ayumi's face, though it betrayed the fact she was worried for anyone who was going to suffer the wrath of her brother.

Natsuki gathered the shattered bit of her pride as she stood, she gave the family one last glare before setting off into the darkness. Her men followed her, limping as they went. For a weak person, she really had a lot of respect and loyalty from her underlings. Kanda stared at Ayumi's back for a while, her expression hidden as she watched the retreating backs. No one could tell what she was thinking at that time, but she quickly recovered.

"Nee-chan, could you serve dinner now, I'm starving!", she turned around with her usual cheerful face.

Itoe stared, but responded to her, "Ok"

They ate in silence that night. Sayuri ate with no particular trouble as she was never their to encounter the strange battle. She looked on curiously at the others as they looked at Ayumi as if she had committed murder. Ayumi pretended nothing happened and ate quite fast before excusing herself.

"Kanda, where's Allen-kun"

"Crap!, I forgot he was asleep", he got up to wake Allen up.

….

"Beansprout, wake up"

Allen rolled over and moaned quietly, "What?"

"It's dinner time"

As if it was its cue, Allen stomach growled making the boy blush, "Ha ha, I never realised I was that hungry"

Kanda smiled at his nervous laughter and pulled Allen up to his feet. Allen followed him to the dining table without talking. Kanda could see Sayuri was discreet with guarding Allen, for this he was glad. Kanda let Allen sit between his legs while eating, for Allen, it was more like made him sit between his legs. Allen ate uncomfortably sitting in that position, but Sayuri on the other hand thought it looked sweet and inwardly smiled at Allen's discomfort. Kanda took no notice and read a book as Allen ate. Soon, Allen found himself trapped after he ate and he fell asleep again, his face leaning on the hard cool wood of the table, Kanda was still clueless of his lovers situation and kept reading.

Ayumi appeared once again to get the fruit set out on the table, just as she was gathering a pear she spotted Allen falling asleep on the table with a frown expressing his discomfort. She looked at her older brother, who apparently was reading a book.

"Nii-chan"

"Hmm?"

"Allen-kun fell asleep"

"What… oh…"

Kanda carried Allen to his futon again.

"Your so damn annoying, carry yourself to the futon beansprout"

Allen remained silent and oblivious to the older boys complaints. He slept soundly without moving. Kanda could do nothing, but stare at him. He let himself go to sleep beside the futon. His arm resting above Allen's head, with the other arm laid out across Allen's waist.

_The night seemed to pass slowly as the devil gave his warmth to the angel who had captured his eyes a long, long ago. His breathing showed no disturbance, his eyes closed with no creases. Though it was dark, the angel still gave him light from under the blanket._

A/N-Hmm… I got this chapter done faster then I expected. Well I hope you enjoyed it. I know, I know, Kanda's being too rough, I'm sorry, I don't know any other way of characterising him. I think he's out OOC enough. Can't wait till I can finish this, maybe I should get Kissu to do the ending… Thank you again! Bye


	15. The Apple bites

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven (unbetaed)

**AUTHOR**: Akiko

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

**DISCLAIMER**: I'm so broke.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN** The Apple bites

Allen had woken up that morning and saw Kanda. Instead of waking up the older boy, he left, in search of the theatre. He was relieved to find himself facing the familiar doors again, slowly he opened it. He saw Cross slumped across the table, obviously drunk again. With the help of the cook who popped out from no where, they carried him back to his room.

"Allen-kun?"

"Yes?"

"We found this apple on the table, no ones seen it before, but we think it's yours"

"Ah, yes, I bought it off a sick man so he can buy medicine"

"Oh, Allen-kun, you're too sweet"

Allen laughed nervously before accepting the red apple from the chef. He was surprised to see that it was still fresh and ripe. He had expected such a ripe apple would rot after a day or two. He shrugged off this unusual phenomena and took a bite out of it. As he swallowed a pang of pain erupted from his chest. Being in his room, there was no one to witness this. He fell to the floor, clutching the material that covered his chest. He couldn't even cry out. What was happening to him.

…

Kanda came to a slow waking up, he rolled over to hug Allen, but he was greeted with a empty futon. He abruptly got up, he looked everywhere in the room, but couldn't see his beansprout anywhere. Fear gripped his heart, where on earth could a boy with a bad sense of directions go off to.

"Oh, Yuu, you're awake"

Kanda turned to the voice, "Nee-sama, where's beansp- I mean Allen!?"

"He left a while ago when you were still sleeping, you certainly do leave your guard down around him don't you, Allen-kun really is something special huh?"

"Yes, apart from that, where is he?"

"Relax, he left to go to the theatre, I'm sure everyone there will be worried about him too"

Kanda didn't respond, he dashed out after grabbing Mugen, "You are more foolish then I gave you credit for, damn bean".

….

Jerry, heard a soft thud from Allen's room, which was unusual, the boy was generally only using his room for sleeping. Jerry slowly opened the door. He let out a gasp that soon developed into a yell as he found Allen sprawled on the floor. His skin cold and pale than ever.

"Allen!"

The others rushed towards the yelling. Cross reached them first and propped Allen up. He felt for his heart, it was there, but the beating was faint and barely existing. His breaths came out slowly.

"Damn it, his body is captured in some kind of cold air"

"What do you mean?, Johnny shook his head.

"His body is acting as if it were in the cold, feel his skin"

River's eyes widened as he lifted Allen's hand, it was cold like snow. Komui was frowning and looked close to crying, but he held himself together and ran off to gather anything, as long as it was warm. Everyone was surrounding the cold body fearing and praying for the worst to come over, the boy was strong, they wouldn't doubt him in the worst of times.

"What are we going to do!?"

"Stay calm, we need to think of what happened before Allen became like this"

"He ate at Kanda's house"

"Well, it's safe to say it wasn't the food there, other wise the others would be in the same conditions"

Theodore scratched his chin, "I've seen this type of condition"

"What is it!?"

"Well, it is caused by a poison, though it can only be consumed to take affect"

"What happens from then on"

"The body's temperature will then rapidly drop as if the body was being iced from down from the inside, soon the coldness would stiffen the heart, thus making it beat slower, the body would forever be frozen and suspended in animation"

Everyone heard something fall to the floor, making a clattering noise. They turned to see Kanda had dropped his sword a the sight of Allen. They parted as he rushed over to hold Allen in his arms. The boy wouldn't react to the warmth of his body, it worried him greatly. What the hell would cause such symptoms. Cross could only stare sympathetically as Kanda gently held the cold body, he rested Allen on his shoulder and did his best to warm his hands.

The others watched as he made fruitless attempts to warm the boy. His hands stayed as cold as snow, his lips were purple and his fingernails were blue.

"Theodore, can you think of anything that can cure this?"

"Well, there is a spell you can do, though it would have some strange results"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it has to be drawn on one of his body parts that holds sensory nerves"

"Then what?"

"Meaning we can either put it on his mouth, hand, eyes and nose"

"Is the mark permanent?"

"Yes"

"What are these strange result you just mentioned"

"Well, this, in the past was called 'Becoming an angel', you receive an ability and live to serve the gods with it, others call it a curse"

"Would Allen be happy to wake and find a strange mark on his body branding him as one of God's workers, or even… cursed?"

"I don't know, but the boys strong, he has a lot to live for, we will do our best to revive him"

"I feel selfish now", Johnny gripped his arms.

Jerry nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, we revive him for our own selfish reasons"

"Are you suggesting that we leave him trapped in a deep sleep forever? Trapped in darkness for an eternity?"

River shuddered, "Look, I think we all want Allen back, why don't we try?"

Everyone glanced at one another, finally Cross sighed, "I say we help Allen, he's stupid, but people need him, and I really think one in particular need him more then we do", he looked back down at Kanda. Everyone followed his gaze and stopped, could Kanda be?… They didn't have time to think about such things now, they had to get on with the spell.

Theodore returned from his room holding a scroll and a paint brush with a dish of red ink. Everyone eyed the items with worry, they were beginning to doubt them, what if they didn't work? Theodore asked Kanda to hold Allen up, he rolled up his sleeve and dipped his brush in to the paint. People were silent, as if the slightest breath would break the spell, watching the old man carefully bring the brush up to Allen's left eye. He cautiously spread the ink into a perfect pentacle, he brought the brush below his eye following the perfect curve of Allen's cheek, he made a hooking motioned and reached up to draw a line directly under Allen's eye. He breathed out and lifted the brush away. Theodore unrolled the scroll and chanted a few lines, everyone took a step back as the mark on Allen's eyes glowed, the normal colour of Allen's skin began to spread from the pentacle. The natural paleness engulfed his body and Kanda felt the warmth had come back. His heart was beating normally again. Johnny couldn't hold in his joy and he burst out in tears of his strained fear and happiness and he slumped on River's shoulder crying. River developed a sweat drop before comforting the crying youngster.

After a while, Cross made them go back to their own rooms, as Allen recuperated. They left Kanda by his side. He anxious to see Allen open his eyes, he watched the younger boy intently for any movement. He reached out to touch the pentacle above Allen's eyes, to tell the truth, Kanda Yuu was scared no. He feared that when Allen a worker for God, he may not be able to love him back with his new duties.

Afternoon coated the doors with a golden light, penetrating through the thin layers to pour itself across the floor and splashing against Allen's sleeping figure. Kanda hadn't moved an inch, even when the others offered to watch over for him. He wanted to be the first person Allen saw when he woke up. Kanda looked at then pentacle again, to him, no one would look good with such a mark, but Allen seemed to be an exception in beauties case. Absolutely no one would be able to rival Allen's beauty now that he had the pentacle, it made him unreachable in many ways.

Allen began to stir, Kanda immediately got up and held Allen by the shoulders.

"Beansprout! Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Ah… n-no, I'm o-ok, n-no real-ly, I feel f-fine", He couldn't speak properly with Kanda shaking him.

He felt his body being brought into a rough embrace, the air escaping from his lungs from the impact. He didn't even have enough time to take back his breath when Kanda selfishly stole his lips. Allen was struggling to breathe, he pushed Kanda off, gasping as he did so. Kanda looked at him as if he had just confirmed something.

"So you really can't love me now…" (A/N- Ha ha! What OOCness banging fist on table Kanda's getting dumber by the minute, I swear!)

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Your becoming one of God's workers, we got you back from an eternal sleep"

Allen froze, what was this?

"In return, you gain something to serve God"

Allen looked around, nothing had changed, was this a dream, "What?"

Kanda pointed towards a mirror, Allen fearing what he might see, turned slowly. He gasped, the pentacle painted on his eye was like it was apart him now, what was this ability he now gained, and how would he use it to serve God?

"I guess you should go get on with what ever you have to do…", Kanda got up to leave.

Allen realised what Kanda had in mind and started to laugh causing the older boy to stop in his tracks. He turned around with a questioning glare.

"Were you playing around beansprout? I feel as though I'm being made a fool of now", he crept dangerously towards Allen.

"N-no, it's just that I pushed you, because I couldn't breathe", Allen continued laughing.

Kanda stared for a moment before he inwardly smiled, he got close enough to invade Allen's personal space now. Allen's laughter died down and he looked at Kanda curiously while backing away, only to meet the wall.

"What is it… Kanda?"

"Is your breathing ok?"

"Y-yes…, why do you ask?…"

Kanda only smirked, his hands flashed up and pulled Allen towards him by the wrists. Allen was starting to wonder if the others weren't coming to help him, because of this.

Soon enough he found his own lips pressed upon Kanda's, he was once again struggling for air. Kanda let him go for a while, he held him and watched Allen try his best to even out his breathing. Allen glared at Kanda before reaching out for his futon again, Kanda let him settle down in the soft material.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I want to sleep"

"Is there something I should be sorry for"

"…No, nothing at all", Allen drifted off to sleep.

Kanda heard the doors sliding open, he turned to see Cross standing over him with a bottle ok sake. He offered it to Kanda, he never realised how thirsty he was after worrying over Allen so much. He gratefully accepted, Cross hid a smile as he walked out silently, there wasn't even a thank you, or a bye, but this was all fine to the both of them. Kanda took a sip and found it was bitter sake, he smiled and laid beside Allen.

…

_The peculiar umbrella was once again in the hands of The Earl. _

"_Pumpkin umbrella in my hand, has Allen Walker been rid from this land?"_

"_No, Allen Walker still is here, if you won't believe me let me shout it in your ear… lero"_

_The grip on the umbrella tightened, but the smile remained, malicious as ever. The Earl was indeed displeased with the results, but he was a patient man, a patient, scheming man. He was sure that victory was to be his, he would wait for it, and strike while the iron is hot…_

…

Something nudged Kanda's face causing him to frown. He didn't know why anyone would want to poke him while he slept. After all he was a "murderer". He had a dream he didn't want to wake up from. To him, it was a artificial paradise. Something warm brushed his face, his eyes flashed open. For a split second, he saw something blue and white, but there was a yell of surprise and the colours backed away.

"K-Kanda?! Don't do that, you looked like you could kill!"

"Who are you!?", it was dark, but just then the blue and white thing was close enough to let him see the colours.

"I'm Allen, you know 'beansprout', dos that nickname ring a bell"

Kanda sighed, he smiled at his own stupidity for thinking it was all unreal. Even in the dark, he could feel Allen pouting at his silence.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry beansprout, stop making that face"

"It's night time already, how long were we sleeping for"

"I don't know, but you slept like a log before I went to sleep"

Allen blushed, he didn't think that Kanda was going to watch him sleep. Kanda heard Allen get up in search of the lantern. There was a thud and Allen's cursing echoed through the dark room. Kanda laughed making Allen pout yet again while rubbing his sore foot. He shuffled around again and bumped into his table, the sake bottle fell down making a smashing noise.

"Beansprout, what happened!?"

"I don't know, I knocked something over, but I can't see what"

Allen bent down and felt around hastily, through his carelessness he pushed his hand through shards of the shattered bottle. He gasped in pain as he tried to get as many shards out of his hands as possible. He felt Kanda grab his hand and gently so as to not push the pieces in any further, feel around for the bottles shards. He walked around easily sensing what was ahead and without mistake grabbed the first-aid box. He settled back down next to Allen and got some wound cleaning liquid.

"How did you do that?"

"I felt where the pieces of the bottle was"

"No, I meant how did you walk around without bumping into things"

"I was trained with a blindfold over my eyes sometimes"

Allen was silent again, but he gasped as the liquid seared his hands. Where were the rest of the troupe?

…

"Cross, why are we out here?"

"I wanted to leave those two alone, now, while we're here, can everyone tell me what happened before Allen fell cold".

Jerry thought for a moment, who on earth would want to do such horrible things to Allen. He'd never done anything to anyone else, so why. Was it something he did for someone… wait, someone, it rang a bell.

"Allen did buy a apple of a sick man"

"He did?…", River couldn't find anything in there that would brand Allen an enemy of anyone.

"An apple?"

"Yes"

"Oh no…"

"Cross, what is it?"

"I think we're up against the Earl"

"What, but doesn't he work all the way in Hokkaido?"

"Well, a theatre can travel"

"That means the Earls pretty big now, if he's performing for a lot more people now"

"I bet you he achieved all this through dirty tricks"

Komui's hands tightened until they turned white, everyone could see he was feeling irate and their chatter died down to allow the man some silence. They all knew he had his troubles with the Earl.

"Earl… my old theatre troupe was caught up in competition with him once"

"Komui…"

"The whole team including the leader was killed , I was spared, because I was selling tickets else where, but…"

Everyone knew how guilty he felt right now, to escape death and leave your loved ones behind.

"Linali, my sister… she was not spared"

He put his head on the table, no matter how much he wanted to unleash his held back tears, he promised himself he wouldn't for Linali. When he goes to meet her again, she would be angry if he ever cried.

Everyone didn't want to go further on the subject of his past anymore.

_They would leave the past uncovered and untouched more a thousand years._

A/N- sigh… It's done, well that's the end of the snow white part, I'll just make my own continuation of snow white's happy ending, because the Earl isn't a ugly old woman who's going to be thrown of a cliff. I want the Earl killed in a more violent way.

Kanda: Let me decapitate his body with Mugen.

Akiko: Shut up, I've had enough of your crap.

Kanda: Death glare

Akiko: own death glare

Allen: laughs nervously,I think you should stop that, the bystanders are staring.

Kanda: grabs Allen and walks off

Akiko: Ah… Allen I feel sorry for you, being stuck with a pervert.


	16. Confrontations are inevitable

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven (unbetaed)

**AUTHOR**: Akiko

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

**DISCLAIMER**: DUN OWN DUN ASK!! TTTT

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **Confrontations are inevitable

Allen felt the bandages being wrapped around his hand. He winced slightly at the burning disinfectant. Kanda made a knot and let Allen's hand before going in search of the lantern. He felt the familiar square shape and smiled before he felt around for a lighter. He reached into the centre and clicked the lighter, the flame hungrily devoured the black oil in the metal plate. It was convenient for Cross to leave his lighters for his cigarettes around sometimes.

…Meanwhile with Cross

Feeling around his coat, he noticed the absence of a certain flame making object.

"Hey… where's my lighter?…"

….

Allen's eyes adjusted to the sudden burst of light. And he saw Kanda's silhouette against the flames. The light cast a shadow of Kanda over Allen, it flickered and hissed ass the light danced around licking the walls in a faint orange. The two stared at the shattered sake bottle. The bitter liquid held a few drops of Allen's blood, tempting Kanda to see if the wine had gotten any sweeter.

"I'll get a cloth"

"No stay put beansprout, I don't want you getting injured again"

Allen sat back down again as he watched Kanda carry the lantern outside to retrieve a cloth. The darkness consumed Allen's vision again making his stomach twist a bit in an ominous premonition. He felt his heart going into a frenzy as dread coursed through his veins, he couldn't help, but feel as is there was something behind him. Every now and then, he looked around to make sure he was alone, but at the same time he didn't want to be alone. He was relieved to see an approaching light coming from the hall, Kanda slid the door open and came in with a rag and a bucket.

He noticed Allen was looking a bit tense, "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No, it's just… that…."

"Tell me"

"You'll think it's stupid"

"Beansprout"

"I was getting scared of the dark ok, are you happy now!?"

Kanda smirked, "Yes"

Allen rolled his eyes and looked out the door. To his horror he saw a grotesque looking form, it was wrapped in bandages. He yelled in terror and instinctively covered his left eye, the figure disappeared. He turned to see Kanda looking at as if he'd finally snapped. Looking out the door again, the ugly form was closer, it reached out to Allen pleadingly.

"K-Kanda, I think I know what my left eye does now"

"What is it!?"

"Can you see something there?", he pointed and backed away from the door as the monster decided to come in.

Kanda walked over and saw nothing, but the garden, "No…"

"My eyes revealing phantoms o-or ghosts… I don't know, b-but…", Allen gripped his knees to himself as the long gruesome fingers scathed him a bit. It was sickening.

"_P-please, help me…."_

The spirit begged him, Allen's eye widened, it could talk, "W-what are you?"

Kanda saw him asking no one, but he knew Allen was definitely talking to _something_.

"_I'm a soul bound to the earth, set me free, cut me down…"_

"_How were you trapped in here?"_

"_I need you to cut me…."_

Allen grabbed Mugen.

"Beansprout! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

He watched Allen slash the air.

Allen watched the bandages disintegrating revealing a elderly man with a benign smile, "Thank you", the man faded leaving Allen standing alone with the sword.

Kanda slid Mugen out of Allen's hand, Allen began to sob, "Beansprout…"

"Kanda, it was horrible, I see trapped spirits, it's sickening and I had to kill it"

"Beansprout…"

Allen continued to cry, it irked Kanda the way he always thought he did something wrong.

"Beansprout!", he couldn't put up with the crying any longer, it was paining him too, "I'm pretty sure you helped him… or her out, that person could be in heaven now and thanking you"

Allen stared into space for a moment, "But what could cause the souls to be bounded to the earth…"

The door slammed open surprising the pair, Cross stood panting at the door, "What happened!!"

"We discovered beansprout's… powers, what ever you call it"

"Allen what's your left eyes ability"

"I… I see souls bound to the earth, but… I don't know how they end up bound to the earth"

Theodore heard and cut into the conversation, "I can explain that"

All heads were turned his way, "Well, when a person dies, the people they love go into mourning, once the mourner is getting over the death, the soul of the deceased person may proceed to journey towards heaven, in cases such as the trapped soul, a person has continually called for them, thus resulting in a bounded ghost. If not taken care of by people like Allen, they will rot and eventually disappear".

Everyone sat in awkward silence, who would pf known that the price would become a burden for someone as pure as Allen. Allen felt horrible, to slay souls, because they still have loved ones mourning for them. Still, it was an inevitable duty to serve God.

Allen spoke up to break the sombre silence, "Umm… can someone help me buy a sword… I'll need to free more souls won't I?"

Cross thought for a moment, "Ok, first thing in the morning after breakfast, Kanda's going to help you buy one"

"Ok"

River almost forgot something, "Oh and Allen…"

"Yes?"

"It's a warning, but don't buy things from people with unseen faces, it could be the Earl"

"Earl!"

"You heard of him?"

"He sent a man called Tyki to me before, but he spared me"

"I see…"

"Allen, just don't trust people with hidden faces and a fat man with a pumpkin umbrella, ok?"

"Ok, thanks"

…

The sun beating down on Allen's face was a sign of the approaching hot summer days. The cicadas called in unison, creating a summer symphony of no melody. The Winter Goddess was to stay in her winter temple until the cold fog of the cold season calls forth for her snow again. Allen looked at Kanda, he was silent, he was showing no anger, no happiness, nothing. Not even his usual rough affection. Allen frowned and hugged Kanda's right arm, alarming the older boy.

"What is it?"

"You looked kind of dead"

"Oh… ok"

"Kanda? What's wrong?"

"…nothing"

Allen's patience snapped, "Hold it! I always tell you how I'm feeling, how come you're not doing the same, it's hard not knowing what you're thinking, and it hurts!", his hands were stiff and hard at his sides as he stubbornly stood his ground despite the bystanders. All they saw was a foreign girl yelling at Kanda, what it was about they don't know, will they find out? No. Kanda was shocked at Allen out burst. He brought Allen into a tight embrace.

"No, I'm not sad… the shock of you having to slay souls for a job just hasn't wore off yet"

"Why didn't you say so!", Allen gripped his arms tightly.

…

Kanda entered the old smiths shop again, "Master Kihiro, I have a friend in need of a sword, for her… duties"

The older man smiled at Allen, "Would you like something to symbolize your hilt?"

"Hilt?"

Kanda forgot to fill her in about swords, "The handle"

"Oh, umm… what about a cross?"

"Good choice, what colour is the wrap around your handle to be?"

"White"

"Ok, I'm on it"

Kanda was glad, the sword smith was a quick worker and lucky for Allen he doesn't question people for reasons. He just did what was ordered without a second thought, a wise choice of doing things, especially when you're a sword smith, your customer can be anyone, if no questions are asked, you don't get involved in any dirty deeds.

The old smith went inside his room for a while and emerged with a handle, a piece of flat metal and some white material. He expertly carved a cross from the metal and began to twist the white fabric around the handle. He pulled out a blade and inserted it into the hilt, knocking a few times to ensure its steadiness before putting it into the hot fire. He brought it out only to hit it with a hammer, amber flew from the blade with every bang. When he was satisfied he dipped the sword in the water beside him, it hissed and released steam into the air. He went back into his room and came out holding a white sheath, it had a gold decorating the tip, an elegant dragon was carved with in the gold, Allen gasped, he didn't think he was in deserving of something that special.

The sword smith noticed his shock and smiled, "Don't worry, I saved it up for someone like you, the elegance of this sword is dulled compared to you Miss"

Allen blushed at his compliment, "Thank you…", he muttered as he accepted his sword. It was cool beneath his fingers.

Allen fingered the cross that dangled on the bottom of the handle, it gleamed in the sun. Allen saw the delicate engravings Kihiro did on it. Kanda handed a sash to her.

"Hm? What's this for?"

"Tie that sword around your thigh"

"Why?"

"A woman carrying a sword is suspicious, that's why Ayumi hides her this way too"

"I don't have to right?"

"Yes you do, to top it off, you're a foreigner"

"B-but"

"No buts, I'll tie it to you now if you don't"

Allen shuddered when he felt Kanda's fingers at the flap of his kimono, ready to keep his promise. He didn't like the idea of letting him open it up in public, he didn't want him to open it up at all!

"Ok, ok, I get it"

Kanda smirked triumphantly. When they reached the theatre Allen went to his room and tied the sash on his left thigh, the sword's sheath had a hole near the hilt made from gold allowing it to be tied to her thigh. What was left now was to find out how to harness the power of her left eyes, she reached up to touch the pentacle. A sign of a person under the employment of God. He was distracted upon hearing something crash through the front door.

"Nii-chan!!"

"Ayumi! Don't do that!!"

"Oh, woops sorry…"

"What was it you wanted to say"

"Yeah, did you know, there's going to be a summer festival, let's go!"

"I told you not to shout"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, you bringing Allen?"

"…What do you think"

"Yup, yup, I get it", Ayumi disappeared without another word, her mind works in strange ways.

…

"Kanda, where are you taking me?"

"There's a summer festival going on, I'm just taking you there, we don't want you getting lost again"

Allen blushed and held Kanda's hand tighter.

He was wearing a different Yukata this time, it was pale purple with white patterns on the edges. He could feel the cool sheath of his sword, and had yet to give his weapon a name. People danced everywhere, drums rang out with a life of their own. Allen watched children chasing each other and eating rice candies. Allen looked at Kanda, his face held no particular interest for the bright lights and lively acrobatics. Allen smiled sheepishly before resting his head on Kanda's arm.

"B-Beansprout, what are you doing?"

"You've had your fun, it's my turn", Allen clung on to his arm and dragged him off to one of the stalls.

Allen looked at the goods at a stall, they had little necklaces crafted from wood, semi precious stones, or bamboo. Allen took a liking to a necklace with a bamboo whistle on. She bought it and put it around her neck.

"Che, just like a child"

Allen pouted before breaking into a smile and pulling him to another place. Kanda was getting quite bored waiting for Allen to come back to him. He hated the way the store owners complimented his appearance and eyed after him. Allen was just as clueless as always. They reached the end of the festival and the heat finally died down. The two walked in empty streets, the only sound that could be heard was Allen softly blowing his whistle. Kanda was getting impatient and he practically dragged Allen through the halls of the theatre to his room. Loud shrill noises were heard when ever Allen tripped with the whistle still in his mouth.

Kanda pushed Allen against a wall and pulled the whistle out replacing it with his own lips. Allen could feel Kanda's hunger raging in his own mouth. He finally let the younger boy catch some air when his body went a bit limp. He smiled, the Goddess was quite warm despite ruling winter, in fact he wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N- Yeah! It has finally ended. Ha… Kanda's still a pervert.

Kanda: I heard that

Akiko: Why do you think I said it allowed

Allen: Stop fighting, people can see this

Kanda: Stay out of this beansprout, this is between me and Autumn pea here

Akiko: P-pea… It's Akiko, I may be short too, but I'm not that short

Kissu: Want a bet takes out measuring tape

Akiko: …. Traitor!


	17. Foul souls trapped

**TITLE**: Allen Snow Walker & the Theatre Troupe of Seven (unbetaed)

**AUTHOR**: Akiko

**GENRE**: YAOI, Romance, Drama

**PARING**: KanAre

**RATED**: T (PG-13)

**SUMMARY**: _loosely based on the well-known fairy-tale 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves'._ AU, set in the 1700s when British people first came to Japan.

A peasant boy, long ago orphaned came to Japan, lost he was found by Cross, awakening his fate. His name is Allen Walker.

The heir of a dominating clan, destiny all already laid out for him, everything changes with this one chance encounter. His name….Yuu Kanda

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't even own the title of the manga.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **Foul souls trapped

Allen didn't't have to use his sword for a while, he was starting to wonder if it was necessary. He traced a finger on the smooth sheath, until his finger landed upon the cross. Yes, now he lived to serve God and the trapped souls. He got up and walked out to the dining room, tying the sword to his thigh on the way out.

"So it begins, our Winter Goddess sets out to serve her duty when winter has not come forth, what souls will she set free now, what secrets dwell in their hearts", Komui sang in his stage voice.

"Komui, please stop that, you'll wake everyone up"

"Yes, yes, how are you feeling Allen-kun, up for some soul slaying?"

Allen swallowed the last of his food, "I'll have to get used to the idea of cutting… I'll be going now"

Allen opened the door, only to impact his nose on something, he looked to find Kanda standing over him.

"Che, watch where you're going beansprout"

"It's Allen"

"Like I care"

They heard a sigh, "I really can't tell if you're lovers anymore", Ayumi appeared from no where again.

"Ayumi, you have to finish your homework", Sayuri suddenly came behind her with ropes.

Everyone developed sweat drops upon seeing Sayuri drag off a figure wrapped with layers of rope.

Allen stood for a moment watching the sisters retreating silhouettes, he started to walk out himself. Kanda followed him without another word. Allen thought hard for a name for his sword. It was white and gold, it bore a cross. What else? He remembered watching a play once in his child hood, a character of white and gold stood with radiance and pride on the stage. Who was this mysterious character, a cloak of pure white, a mask of solid gold. The clown that chased Augustine's! Yet still, calling a sword clown? Allen smiled, he was quite the clown to think such idiotic names. What had the clown done in the play? I know, the clown was crowned the throne of a wonderful world. Strange creatures in every corner, mystic beings hidden from the sun. Crown Clown! Yes the king of all clowns, leader of the geniuses who acted like fools.

(A/N- I think a certain someone who hit my head knocked something askew in my brain, sorry if you think that this paragraph is weird)

"Crown clown"

"What?"

"My sword"

"What?"

"I'm calling my sword the Crown Clown"

"What?"

"I came up with the name Crown Clown…"

"Yes…"

"For my sword…."

"…. Ok"

"My swords name is Crown Clown"

"Oh!… Why'd you call it that"

"It's like my crown, and I'm like a clown, don't you think"

Kanda ruffled his hair, "My clown", he hugged Allen to himself, resting his chin on his head. Allen smiled and returned the hug. Now this, the crowd couldn't help, but gape at, the most feared man was hugging a girl fondly with a smile. Well, it's not like they knew Allen was a boy.

"Let's go find some souls to save", Allen let go and ran off.

"Che, he's still a brat"

…

Allen looked everywhere, but not a bound soul was in sight. Did people not mourn and long for their deceased loved ones? Allen was so bent on saving souls, he forgot something. Souls can be bounded to the earth for many reasons.

A ugly figure hid in the shadows, watching the white haired girl pass. She has a mark on her eye, this was going to be a lot trickier, she can see him that way, but she lacked the powers to destroy him. He snickered to himself.

Something flashed past Allen, he turned swiftly to see what it was. Nothing was with in her view, but she couldn't shake off the feeling she was being watched.

"Damn you soul reapers are annoying"

Allen gasped, a figure slowly came into view, he had bandages again, hollow eyes and rotting limbs.

"Poor soul, allow me to save you"

"Ha! You think I want to be save, I'm having so much fun right now! It's a pity you can see me! I killed every other soul reaper that wondered to me"

"They couldn't see you"

"The only way they can slay a soul is to let their body guide them, even if their body goes the right way it's damn hard to get me"

Allen tightened his grip on his sword.

"Heh! It certainly is rare to se a reaper with the soul seeing eye, most people don't pick that, you know why, it's because they don't want to see things like me! See, I'm ugly, offensive to the eye and loving it!"

"You can kill"

"Yes… like this!", his nail shot out catching Allen off guard, the grew out at lightening speed and made a few scratches lined up on his arm.

The boy clutched his wound, his hold on the sword faltering a bit. Allen grabbed his sword with both hands again and rushed at the foul soul.

"You are better off dead!", Allen slashed, but the ghost dodged and cackled like a maniac, amused at Allen's persistence. Allen turned and extended the sword out, but the attack only caught a bit of the bandages, nipping a bit off it.

"Beansprout!"

"Kanda, don't come any closer"

"That someone you know", the ghost turned to Kanda, "It won't hurt just to cut him right?"

"Don't you dare", but the man ignored Allen's threats and his nails made a tear through Kanda's Yukata, he winced and stared at the wound that came out of no where. How was that possible?

The ghost watched in amusement as Kanda took out his sword ready to defend himself, "Fool, you don't even possess the reapers power to fight me"

"You're fighting me! It's weak to fight people you have an advantage over!"

"Alright", the ghost lunged at Allen.

Kanda could only watch helplessly as Allen dodged something and dust flew everywhere when the attacker smashed into the dirt floor.

"Don't underestimate me", Allen slashed the ghost. Crown Clown was glowing, was the reaper power in his blood reacting his emotions? The soul studied the sword, it wasn't possible, his sword was resonating with a power that was bound to finish him off. It didn't make sense, Allen's power was in his eye.

Kanda gaped at Allen's sword, but he smirked a bit afterwards, "That ghost doesn't stand a chance, giving the sword a name binds it to it's owner, I didn't think you had it in you beansprout"

Allen raised his sword, green flames started to dance around the tip of the blade, "Cross Glaive!", he stabbed the blade into the ground.

The soul froze, what was this strange feeling swelling up in his heart? A beam of light broke out from his chest and burst into a crucifix shape, the bandages came off.

"Hey… for some reason, I feel really good…" the man underneath the form dissolved.

Allen stood in one spot for some time, he wasn't regretting cutting the soul, he was merely mourning for it.

"Beansprout, are you ok?"

"I'm just feeling a bit sleepy"

Allen leaned against a wall, Kanda fell to the ground in disbelief. Sighing he went over to Allen and lifted the boy off the ground, "Even if you're sleepy, it's not good for you to sleep on the ground, let alone a open street, we don't history repeating itself now do we?", Kanda smirked when Allen blushed. The older teen sheathed Allen's sword and put the sword back under Allen's Yukata. Allen's hands automatically smacked Kanda's.

"Ow! What is your problem, I'm replacing your sword!"

"Oh… sorry", Allen smiled, Kanda stopped glaring at him, it took him a few seconds to realise he was bending down towards Allen's lips, though their sweet moment was interrupted by the thundering noise of a ninja girl running.

Ayumi flashed past them, but they heard a screeching noise as the girl applied the braking with her heels.

"Nii-chan!!"

"What!?"

"Nee-chan is having a baby!!"

………………………………...

Kanda and Allen arrived at the house and were greeted with countless screams of pain. Kanda looked at his master, it was the first time he'd ever seen Katsuragi show fear. Then again, it is only natural when someone you love reaches a critical point in their lives. Sayuri frowned at the floor, she was slightly angry that she was sitting here doing nothing while her sister was in extreme pain. Ayumi had lost her cheerful spirit, she clenched her little fists as hard as she could, she didn't even notice when crimson started to seep through her fingers. No one noticed. Allen flinched every time a scream erupted from the room, but Kanda wasn't giving him any comfort. He looked worriedly at the silhouettes of the doctor giving instruction to maids and calming his elder sister. Allen felt like he_ listening _to a horrible nightmare.

At last the doctor came out receiving many questions about the current conditions, he held up a hand asking for silence before going on.

"I assure you, miss Itoe is fine and delivered a healthy boy",

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and Allen collapsed to the floor, dropping to his knees, at last he was free from the overwhelming tension.

"Beansprout? Are you ok?"

"Allen's worried about having a baby", Ayumi poked his shoulder.

"I am not!"

The youngest girl stretched out his cheeks, "C'mon admit it, you want a child of your own"

Kanda knuckled her head softly, "Please do not forget that he is a guy"

"I didn't forget, I didn't you can adopt you know"

Kanda knuckled her head harder.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, forgive me, that hurts!!"

Kanda released her from the head lock, she scooted a few metres away from him before flashing a sly smile.

"I crossed my fingers by the way", she ran off, blasting down the halls for her dear life. Kanda walked off in her direction calmly.

"Don't kill her ok!", Katsuragi called after Kanda as everyone laughed.

Things pop up in life. Good or bad, or even both, things won't always turn out the way you wanted it, but when you take the long hard road, it's surprisingly satisfying at the end of the journey.

A/N- Ok, ok, I'm finally finished. Can't imaging Allen having kids, but speaking of kids, what do you think of mini Kanda and Allen's, sigh I've seen fan works of that stuff. I especially liked this one where mini Allen dragged mini Kanda to their "parents" (aka Kanda and Allen) room to go to the toilet. Ha! Kanda will never get to sleep or go on missions.


End file.
